Forbidden Love
by gryffindor-princess21
Summary: Find her...keep her in your heart...never let her go...what if that person is supposed to be someone you hated? Will Draco risk everything to love Hermione and will she see Draco for who he really is? Pairings: D/Hr, H/G, R/OC, N/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Annabel and the blonde boy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and two characters you don't recognize. One is introduced in this chapter.**

Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fan fic and I hope you enjoy reading it as much I loved writing it. It also my first time on this site so I hope I know what I'm doing. Please don't forget to leave a review as it really makes my day.

**Chapter 1: Annabel And The Blonde Boy**

Hermione stood on Platform Nine of Kings Cross Station waiting for the ten o'clock train. Her cousin, Annabel was coming to stay for the summer as her parents were going on a trip to Africa for their work. They worked as zoologists and were one of the best in the country, according to Annabel.

Hermione was happy to have her cousin stay over as she never really saw any of her cousins anymore and she missed them all, especially Annabel and Violet who she got along with very well. She was slightly annoyed that Annabel was staying the _whole_ summer though; it would give her enough time to brag about the fact that she was more spoilt than her.

Why didn't Hermione see any of her cousins anymore? Well, part of the answer was about ten steps away from where she was standing now, and she glanced over at the stone wall between platforms nine and ten. The stone wall hid the entrance to platform nine and three quarters where the red scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express, departed for the best wizardry school in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione sighed. Three days ago she had arrived home with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, coming back from an eventful year at Hogwarts full of adventures and of course spell-work. She missed them terribly, but she was sure they were having fun, wherever they were. Well, not Harry, he would be going back to the awful Dursleys while Ron was going on a holiday to France where his brother and Fleur were going to be married.

A train whistle sounded and Hermione turned around to see a black train pull up at Platform Nine. _Ok from now on, no mention of magic or reading about it while Annabel is here, _she thought as the train stopped and the conductor started opening the doors. Her cousin didn't know that Hermione was a witch and Hermione planned on never telling her. It would make her think her cousin was more insane and was a freak.

A tall, blonde haired girl stepped off the train, pulling her wheelie bag along behind her. Her hair seemed to flow evenly around her shoulders and sparkle in the sunlight, her face was tanned and less freckly than it was when Hermione last saw her. She looked like a model but she wasn't extremely skinny, she was at a normal weight. She spotted Hermione and gave a squeal of delight.

"Hermione! It's been too long!"

She walked quickly over to her cousin and gave her a hug.

"Hey Annabel, how was your trip?" asked Hermione, smiling at her cousin.

"Boring," answered Annabel, rolling her eyes. "My CD walkman ran out of batteries so I had no music to listen to on the train. I want to go shopping."

"Bel, you just got here, you need to rest."

"Hermy, I rested enough on the train. I have a lot of energy to use up and I want to go shopping."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, just as long as we drop your bags at home first."

They walked out of the station, Annabel rolling her bag behind her. "Where are Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Mark?"

"At home," Hermione answered, "and before you ask who drove me here, I got my licence not that long ago and I have my own car." She pointed to a red sports convertible. "Mum and Dad brought it because I did well in my major exams in fifth year."

Annabel's eyes widened at the sight of the car. Hermione took her bag and placed it in the back seat while Annabel examined every inch of the car.

"You coming or are you going to stare at the car all day? You won't be able to go shopping if you stand here you know."

Annabel got in the car while Hermione fiddled with the keys and started up the engine. She then backed out of her park space and drove onto the road.

"Come on Hermione! I want to go in this shop!"

Hermione groaned, following her cousin into yet another clothes shop. She was bored; she had spent the past 2 and a half hours wandering around with Annabel, going into every trendy teenager clothes store, watch her try on every piece of clothing in the shop, buy a few things and walk into another shop. She felt like a salve and she was carrying all of Annabel's shopping.

_This is why I protest against elves being enslaved,_ she thought bitterly. _Look at the things they are forced to do because wizards can't be bothered to do it themselves, too busy!_

"Hermione, what do you think of this one?"

She glanced up to see Annabel prancing about in a sunflower dress that was cut above her knees.

"Very nice," mumbled Hermione.

"Yes, I thought so too!" gushed Annabel. "I'll take this one," she said to the shopkeeper going back to the change-rooms. Hermione moaned throwing her head back, how long was she going to take?

They left twenty minutes later, Hermione carrying three more shopping bags and she had back pain from carrying all these bags. Annabel was still going on about which shop she should go to next. Hermione wasn't listening but was trying to figure out a way to get Annabel back home.

"Oh my! This is a cute little shop!"

Hermione looked up at the shop window hoping this wasn't another clothes shop. It wasn't, it was a little antique shop that happened to have something that Hermione really wanted, a locket in the shape of a heart. It was gold with little roses engraved on it and it had red rubies on the petals, there were two glass windows to put pictures in it and it was held on a gold chain.

It was expensive though so Hermione had been saving up for it so that hopefully after her birthday when she was sure to get a lot of birthday money, she would buy the locket for herself. It looked like it would belong to a Gryffindor and that was her.

"I want to go inside, Hermione," Annabel said bossily to her cousin. Hermione blinked and looked at her.

"You can go in but I can't, I'm holding all of your shopping. In fact, I'm going to put these in the car. You go in there and stay there till I get back, I won't be long."

"Yes, cousin," Annabel said, opening the door of the shop and going in.

Hermione set off down the sidewalk towards where she parked the car. She could barely open the door as her hands were filled with shopping bags. She opened the driver's side and unlocked the boot, piling all the shopping in it. She closed the boot and locked the car, sighing in relief; she didn't have to carry all those bags until she got home.

Hermione walked back into the antique shop to look for Annabel. She spotted her cousin immediately talking (but in Hermione's opinion it was flirting with the way Annabel was battering her eyelashes and tossing her hair) to a tall boy with white blond hair.

_He looks strangely familiar, _Hermione thought, frowning. _Where have I seen him before?_

And then it hit her.

"Malfoy?" she gasped.

The boy whipped around to see who had spoken and sure enough it was her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," he sneered, a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Oh! Do you two know each other?" squealed Annabel, her eyes flicking between her cousin and the boy she had been flirting with.

Hermione's eyes darked. "We've met," she said stiffly.

Malfoy snickered. "Met?" he said in mock laughter "more like go to the same school and in the same class!"

"Oh! The boarding school in the mountains?" asked Annabel excitedly. "Hermione's told me all about it and the people she's friends with! Come to think of it she's never mentioned you, why's that?"

Malfoy put on a fake look of shock upon his face. "Is that so? I can't see why she wouldn't have mentioned me; we get along very well, if you know what I mean."

Hermione frowned even more. "I never mentioned him because we're not friends believe it or not."

"Oh, what a shame," said Annabel, looking a bit disappointed. "I would be friends with you though." She looked at Malfoy, battering her eyelashes again.

Malfoy now placed a fake smile on his face. "Thanks. Well, I'm not friends with her mainly because she's too much of a Mudblood."

Hermione knew he said that to make her take offence and maybe lose her temper, maybe use her wand on him. She was offended but she didn't show it on her face. Annabel, meanwhile, was confused at what he said.

"What does 'Mudblood' mean?" she asked.

"To us kids at the boarding school it means 'boring bookworm'," he answered, thinking quickly. "You wouldn't be a Mudblood though; you're more what we call a 'Muggle'"

"And what's that?"

"It's a person who very playful and lively is very smart and someone that everyone loves."

Annabel blushed, knowing that all those qualities related to her. "Is there many Muggles at your school?"

"No there's none unfortunately," drawled Malfoy "There's heaps of Mudbloods though which is very annoying."

Annabel giggled. "Oh that would be right! She bores me all the time with all the books she's read and I can't imagine more of them!"

"I know what you mean," he said in a serious tone. "She does it to everyone. I don't know how her friends can stand it but then again, her friends aren't like me so that's the reason."

Annabel smiled while Hermione stood frozen in absolute shock. How dare her cousin insult her like that just to impress some guy she just met? Then again, she does it all the time and Hermione knew for a fact that Annabel does the same thing to her friends and they hate it.

"Now, what were we talking about before my cousin so rudely interrupted us?" Annabel asked Malfoy.

Malfoy looked puzzled for a minute. "Oh I was looking for a necklace for -"

"Oh yeah!" cried Annabel, as if she suddenly remembered. "Yes, and I know just the one!"

She hurried off to the back of the shop to look in the jewellery section for a necklace leaving Malfoy alone with Hermione. She turned away from the Slytherin. Just because he was being 'friendly' to her cousin and they weren't at school didn't mean she had to make a civil conversation with him, not that he wanted to make conversation with her anyway. Didn't want to associate with a _Mudblood_.

Which made her wonder, why was Malfoy in a Muggle antique shop? He was buying a necklace that's all she knew but why would he buy one here? She figured that he was buying one so he could curse it and sell it to some unfortunate person. She felt the need to stop him from leaving the shop and reporting him but what proof did she have? None at all.

_And why was he talking to Annabel? He hates associating with Muggles and he knew she's one although he didn't know she was related to me until he saw me. Or had he been watching us when we came in the shop? _Hermione's head was swimming with thoughts and to be honest, she was confused.

"Your cousin is quite intriguing."

Hermione turned around to see Malfoy looking over in the direction where Annabel had gone and if she wasn't mistaken there was a look of curiosity on his face. Anger rose inside her, she had enough.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I'm buying something, Granger, mind your own business."

"You didn't tell Annabel to mind her business though. And while I'm at it, stop flirting with her. She has a boyfriend."

"Me, flirt with your cousin?" asked Malfoy, a look of disgust spreading over his face. "As if! She was the one who kept battering her eyelashes at me! She was being nice to me, I give her points for that. She's not at all like you, a good thing or she would be pretty unlucky in life."

"You listen here, Malfoy," she said, taking a step forward. "You keep away from my cousin. She doesn't know what a 'Mudblood' or 'Muggle' really means and she also doesn't know what you're really like so I suggest you leave before she realises it."

Malfoy looked at Hermione and frowned. "What I'm really like? Give me an example, Granger."

"You come from a family who follows someone who murders a lot of people," she whispered verminously, taking another step forward.

A look of fury crossed over Malfoy's face. "That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" he hissed.

"It's the truth," said Hermione, lowering her voice to barely a whisper. "Your father and the rest of the Death Eaters could have killed me and my friends two years ago in the Department of Mysteries. I could tell her all that, but that would mean telling her that I'm a witch and that would freak her out a lot. So I'm going to bite my tongue and you better do the same. Or else."

"Or else what?" he sneered.

"Or you'll get it," hissed Hermione, taking another step forward so she was inches from Malfoy and whipped out her wand, pointing it against his neck. Malfoy eyed her wand and then looked at Hermione with mock amusement.

"What? You curse me in the middle of a Muggle shop? Oh that's nice, Granger, and as if she wouldn't notice that you're not a witch!"

"She wouldn't know because I would wipe away her memory just like wiping away dust," she hissed, poking the wand further into his skin causing him to wince in pain a little.

"Well, if it's that easy why don't you do that? Come on, hit me with a really good jinx, what are you waiting for?" he whispered, smirking.

Hermione froze, unsure whether she should curse him or not. It would be so easy to just do it and leave him lying on the floor where he belonged, but then she couldn't do it. It's not that she was scared but she didn't want to risk exposure of what she really was.

_But it's not as if burning at the stake exists these days, _she thought. But still, it was bad if she did curse Malfoy in the middle of a Muggle shop, the Ministry would be onto her for sure.

"I knew this was the right one as I soon as I saw it! This would be perfect for -" Annabel froze as she saw Hermione and Malfoy. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," said Hermione, lowering her wand and stuffing it into her coat pocket. "We were just having a heated discussion."

"I can see that," said Annabel, looking a little scared. "And what was that in your hand?"

"Just some stick I found earlier," Hermione lied. Malfoy snorted and Hermione shot him a warning look.

"Really, Hermione, poking Draco with a stick is going to solve something, is it? What were you going to do with it, poke him in the eye? It sounds pretty stupid but then again maybe at the boarding school they teach you to fight with sticks, do they?"

"No, I just felt like threatening him with one," said Hermione, stepping away from Malfoy. "He was being really rude."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sure he wasn't being that rude," said Annabel. "You're just exaggerating as usual. Anyway Draco, here's the locket I was talking about. Do you like it?"

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. Annabel was holding out the locket she had been eyeing for months, she had saved up a lot of money for that and her cousin was offering it to Malfoy! Her fists curled up in fury but she stood her ground.

Malfoy took the necklace from Annabel's hands and looked it over; no expression was shown on his face. Annabel looked as if she was holding her breath as if she was waiting to see if Malfoy liked her choice of jewellery.

"I'll take it," Malfoy answered. "Can you hold this while I find my wallet?"

Annabel took the necklace back as Malfoy fumbled in his jacket pocket pulling out a small black wallet. He pulled out Muggle money and began shuffling through the pile, looking confused at what these notes meant.

"Do you need some help?" Annabel kindly asked.

A look of humiliation crossed Malfoy's face that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione but quickly pulled his face into a fake smile again.

"Would you mind?" he asked sweetly "It's just I've been away to Australia for awhile and I don't remember which notes are which. Different currency, you know."

Annabel nodded eagerly and rush over to help him while Hermione turned away to hide her silent laughter. She couldn't help but poke fun at Malfoy's confusion at the way Muggle money worked. He wasn't the first one though, most wizards didn't know even Mr Weasley who worked in the 'Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office' didn't know how to use the notes.

"Thanks," said Malfoy, tucking his wallet away in his pocket. He walked over to the counter on the other side of the room. Annabel looked at her cousin in confusion.

"Surely he would have adjusted to using the currency again? And how did he go to Australia for a long while? Summer holidays have only been going for a couple of days! Unless your school gets off early I can't think how he would manage it!"

Hermione was about to answer when Malfoy was suddenly back, holding a red velvet box in his hand.

"Well guess its goodbye then, Annabel," he said the fake smile on his face again. "See you at school, Granger." He walked towards the door and was about to step out when Annabel called back.

"Hey! Can I have your phone number?"

Hermione looked at her cousin in shock, suddenly wishing she should slap Annabel. Malfoy, though, looked remotely surprised.

"Um, I don't have one of those. My father thinks it's a waste of money."

Annabel's face fell. "Oh, okay. Hang on! How about I give you my phone number and you call me from a payphone?"

Hermione was sure Malfoy didn't know what a phone was yet alone one that required Muggle coins and how to use a phone in the first place. She wasn't going to teach him how to use one, not in a million years.

"Sure," Malfoy answered.

Annabel beamed and got a notepad and a pen to write down her phone number. She seemed to always have a paper and pen with her on the ready.

"Here," she said, tearing the paper out and handing it to Malfoy. "I also wrote down my home address in case you want to write to me or something."

"Thanks. Might talk to you soon then," he said, pocketing the piece of paper and heading out the door.

Hermione turned to eye her cousin in disgrace and saw that she was lost in space.

"I can't believe you've been going to the same school as that guy for years and not even think of asking him out! He is so gorgeous; he must have girls all over him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't know what he's really like Bel. There are better looking guys at the school than him. One of my best friends Harry, for example, has sexy hair that makes girls go crazy."

"If he has such sexy hair then why haven't you got together with him then?" asked Annabel as they stepped outside the shop and started walking up the street.

Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently "Because he's one of my best friends. I think of him as my older brother."

"You're so naïve Hermione. So when do I get to meet these friends of yours?"

"You'll meet them soon. And besides you already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but I might break up with him, he's being so immature."

_You wouldn't even know what immature means since you act one yourself, _Hermione felt like saying.

"Oh, Hermione, can we stop here? I so need a new pair of jeans!" Annabel said, pulling Hermione back to a shop selling designer jeans.

"A new pair of jeans? In the middle of summer?" Hermione cried out in annoyance. Annabel gave her a pleading look. Hermione had no choice but to be dragged into the shop where she would probably spend the next forty-five minutes watching her cousin prance around in every single pair of jeans in the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey everyone, here's the second chapter! I only got one review for the last one so I would like to thank ScarlettBlush for the lovely review! I need more reviews because I want to know what you think of the story! I know it was only the forst chapter, but I really love feedback.

So here we are with Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy reading it.

**Chapter 2: Gone Forever**

Draco exited the antique shop, strolling down the street. The faster he got out of Muggle society, the better. He couldn't believe he had bumped into Hermione Granger, the Mudblood of all people and that he had been flirting with her cousin who was a Muggle!

_She was pretty though and very nice, _he thought as he walked along. _Unlike Granger who threatened to harm me in the middle of the shop…anyway enough of that, I've got to get home to Mother._

He walked into an empty ally way and turned on the spot to Disapparated. He appeared in a forest clearing, a large grand manor standing tall in front of him. He walked through the gates and into the once handsome garden which was full of weeds. His mother used to care for this garden, not very long ago. He strolled past the garden and ran up the stairs that lead to the front door.

Draco entered the manor, closing the door behind him and walked up the marble staircase. He needed to see how his mother was and he didn't care if the healers said no.

_She's probably not going to be here much longer the way the healers are talking. I might as well spend as much time as possible with her while I have the chance._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he collided into someone who was coming out of the master bedroom.

"Sorry," Draco apologised to the stunned Healer.

She looked surprised that Draco actually apologised for bumping into her. _Give him a break, the poor kid is in grief over his mother being so sick. Probably doesn't know what he's saying._

"That's alright," the Healer replied, giving Draco a small smile.

"How is she?" Draco asked, trying to peer around the Healer to see into the bedroom. The Healer's smile faded and turned into a sympathetic expression. _Oh Merlin, I don't think she has good news. What's happened to mother? _Draco thought, shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, but she has taken a turn for the worst. We've tried everything, but the poison is spreading through her body rapidly. There's nothing else we can do, I'm really sorry," said the Healer, placing a hand on Draco's shaking shoulder.

Draco wanted to brush the hand away, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He felt as if he had been told the world was going to end. His mother was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to cry out in grief, but he restrained himself, at least until the Healer had left. He felt a little tear fall down his face though, but didn't bother to brush it away.

"How long does she have?" he asked.

The Healer paused before answering. "An hour at the most."

Draco's heart seemed to fall right down into his stomach. He wanted to see his mother now, spend whatever time she had left and stay with her until the very end.

"May I see her?" he asked, knowing the Healer would have let him anyway, but he thought he should ask.

"Of course. I'll be waiting out here if you need me," said the Healer, stepping back out of the doorway to allow Draco through.

"Thanks," Draco said. "Um, if you need something to eat or anything, ask one of the house-elves to get you something."

The Healer nodded and drew up a chair out of thin air with her wand and sat down.

Draco stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. It must have sounded odd to the Healer to hear him be so polite towards her, but she and the other Healers had tried their best to get his mother better. The best he could do is to be nice to them while they were in the house. He looked towards the middle of the room where the big king-size bed stood.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting up in bed, leaning against the many pillows placed behind her. Her face was grey and hollow, her blonde hair hanging loosely round her shoulders, dirty and oily as it hadn't been washed for days. She looked very thin as she could no longer eat anything. She seemed to be awake, but her eyelids kept dropping like fallen leaves.

"Mother?" Draco gasped in shock. It was frighting him to see his mother in this way.

"Draco," Narcissa crocked out. "My son…my only son."

"It's alright, Mother, I'm here," Draco said gently, edging forwards towards the bed. "How are you?" He thought it was a stupid question to ask, but perhaps his mother didn't know she was dying and that she didn't have long.

"I'm…fine," she murmured, rasing her wand and drawing a chair out of mid-air for Draco to sit on. It appeared and fell to the floor, one of the legs breaking off.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," said Draco hastily, as Narcissa made to raise her wand again. He pulled out his own wand, pointed it at the chair and muttered, "_Reparo_."

The leg latched itself back onto the chair, good as new. Draco flipped it over and sat down next to the bed. "I'll have that," he said, taking Narcissa's wand from beside her and placed it on a table.

She looked at her wand in longing. "I'll need it…though."

"No, you won't," he said sternly. "I don't know whether –"

"Yes, I already know," she said, sinking back into the pillows. "I'm aware that I… don't have much time left. I never thought it would be like this… dying at this age. I imagined watching you graduate, get a job… get married and have a family of your own, watch them grow up…"

She trailed off, gazing at the closed curtains at the end of the room and sighed. Draco watched his mother for a few moments, not knowing what to say to her. How could you say goodbye to someone who brought you into the world and took care of you and comforted you when you were in tears?

She sighed again. "Draco, there's something I have to tell you before… I pass on."

"Don't talk like that –" Draco started to say, but his mother interrupted him.

"I'm not a fool, Draco! Don't treat me like a…child. This is what I hate so much about your father…no wonder why…I hate him…so much."

"You hate Father?" Draco asked, very shocked.

He thought he was the only one in the family who hated Lucius Malfoy because he didn't care that much about his son and wanted Draco to follow in his footsteps. Lucius went away one day last year, shortly after being released from Azkaban prison, leaving Narcissa and Draco all alone. He hadn't come back since which gave Draco another reason to hate his father even more.

"Yes, I hate your father," Narcissa said bluntly.

"But I thought you loved him, you always defend him when people insult him –"

"That's because it's a woman's job… to defend her husband's honour!" cried Narcissa, her voice hoarse. "Whatever that means to him these days anyway."

She started coughing and grabbed a tissue from a box next to her and spat something into it before continuing. "I did love him once, but only to please my mother. You see, I was in love with someone else… at the time but my parents didn't approve. My mother forced me to marry Lucius… because he had a lot of money and would take better… care of me in her opinion. She didn't like the man I really… loved because he was a Muggle-born and wasn't rich.

"I made a mistake obeying her… I chose having an honoured title over love. Lucius never really loved me… he only pretended to in front of my parents to make them think I was even lucky to have a rich man… fall in love with me. He didn't want to marry himself… he only wanted to marry me so he would get his inheritance when his parents died. The same reason he agreed to let you to be born, to have someone pass everything down to."

_I knew it,_ thought Draco. _I knew he never loved mother, he treated her the same way he treats me. He only had a son so he has something to pass down and not let it leave the family._

_Mother was in love with a Mudblood? Now that's a shocker._

"You know what I think?" said Narcissa absent-mildly. "If I didn't know any…better, I would think that Lucius…poisoned me."

Draco looked at her in shock. "No! He wouldn't do that! Why would you even think he would do such an awful thing?"

"You don't know the son-of-a-bitch as… well as I do," said Narcissa, frowning. "I reckon he did poison me…"

Draco wanted to change the subject; he didn't want to think of his father being capable of killing his own family. Yet again, what _was_ his father capable of?

"Tell me, Mother, who was this Muggle-born you were in love with?"

Narcissa sighed deeply and closed her eyes, a little smile on her face as if she was remembering a memory that happened a long time ago.

"He was wonderful, he knew me really well. We meet at Hogwarts of course when we were both heads, he was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. We really hated each other at the start, but we got to know each other and I found that… he wasn't a show-off, smart arse; up himself boy I thought he was. He was really nice, made me laugh and knew the right way to comfort me. It wasn't long until we fell in love with each other and we made plans to get married and have a family…after we graduated of course…but then my parents said no."

She opened her eyes. "I haven't seen him for years. I had hoped one day to see him again… just to be able to be with him for a little while and talk to him… just like the old times…" She turned to look at her son. "You know…every time I look at you I don't see Lucius…I see him…that makes me happy…"

Draco was silent. He didn't know what to say to this or what to think of it. The way she had said made it look as if he wasn't Lucius's son and was the son of a long-lost fiancé. He thought of asking her that when she started to cough violently.

"Mother!"

She grabbed a bunch of tissues and covered her mouth with it. When she drew it away, Draco could see blood all over it. He started to panic.

"Arragh! Where's the Healer? She needs to here now!"

"Calm down, Draco! There's nothing she can do…for me."

"She can do something! HE-"

He suddenly couldn't talk. He looked towards his mother who was holding a wand in her hand.

"What did I tell you, Mother?" he hissed, snatching it away from her.

She frowned at him. "That's no way to speak to someone who's… on their deathbed."

Draco fell silent. She got him there. Taking advantage of his silence, Narcissa grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her so that he was inches from his mother's face.

"Now you listen…here, Draco," she whispered, her voice starting to fail her. "I love you very much… more than Lucius ever did… but I don't want to talk about him anymore. Understand this: I will be gone from this life but not from… your heart, your mind and your memories. I love you now… and I will love you forever more. My love makes up a part of you… but it's never complete, it needs to be filled…please promise me this, Draco. Find someone to fill that gap…there's another girl out there who will love you…as much as I have loved you…you will love her…as much as you have loved me…in return…"

"But how can I love someone other than you? Father told me I wasn't capable of loving another woman!" cried Draco, unable to think before he spoke.

"Don't listen to that bastard!" hissed Narcissa. "What does he know about…love? He is like the Dark Lord…he understands nothing of what love is…please don't become Lucius…I will be so disappointed if you do…"

"But who? Who would ever love me?" Draco whispered. "I have no real friends at school."

"There is always someone for you, Draco," whispered his mother, her voice getting weaker. "Everyone has a…soul mate…I did when I was seventeen…it sometimes comes unexpected. Whoever that someone will be…she will be special, unique…she will have a special place in… your heart…she will be… your soul mate. You will be strong for her…protect her…show her she means everything…to you…love her like no other woman…"

She coughed again, spitting out more blood. "Find out who…tried to poison…me. I think… its Lucius…promise me… you'll give…him hell…from me."

"Yes, Mother," Draco said.

She gasped for breath, clutching her chest, still holding onto Draco with one hand. "Please, Draco… promise me…find her…keep her…in your heart…never let her…go."

"I promise, Mother," whispered Draco, tears starting to fall down his face. "I'll find her and I won't let her go when I do find her. And I will love her."

Narcissa smiled, but then gasped for breath again, her eyelids starting to drop. She only had seconds left to live.

"I love you, Mother," Draco said, starting to sob softly. Narcissa took her hand off her chest and patted her son's face, stroking it lovely.

"I… love… you… too… Draco," she croaked in a voice that was barely a whisper. And then with a small gasp, she fell silent saying no more, her eyelids dropping as if she was falling asleep, the hand holding Draco's shirt fell limply at her side.

Feeling that his mother's hand was ice cold on his face, Draco knew his mother had passed on.

More tears poured down his face and he didn't bother to wipe them away, he was going to let the grief wash over him. He sat there crying next to his mother's lifeless body for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually he thought he should go and tell the Healer that Narcissa had passed on. He kissed the top of his mother's head, getting a shiver down his spine at how cold she was. He ran his fingers through her hair one more time and left the bedroom.

He saw the Healer outside in the hallway and tried to tell her about his mother, but he couldn't get the words out. The Healer knew instantly Narcissa Malfoy was gone and stood up from her chair to give Draco a sympathetic hug. Draco was in too much shock of his mother dying to notice the Healer hugging him.

_She's gone, left me and is never coming back to me. Whoever has done this to me will pay! They have taken the only person who has loved and cared for me! I now have no one in the world. What am I going to do?_

Author's note: I'm sure there would be a lot of you who would be teary over this chapter. It was quite hard for me to write because I haven't had anyone close to me die. Please let me know what you think anyway. Also tell me whether you like long chapters or not because most of the chapters are between 6000 and 7000 words. Thanks for reading and make my day by reviewing! Also check out my profile so you can get to know me!

gryffindor-princess21 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it. For those who have read this before, I've edited it and added a few sentences so it's slightly different.

**Chapter 3: Muggle Activities**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Hermione. She then turned to her cousin. "Please don't embarrass me with your need to flirt with every single boy you meet and tell embarrassing stories about me!"

"Of course I won't," said Annabel, rolling her eyes. "As if I would tell them any stories, they've probably already heard them all."

Hermione wasn't convinced, but walked into the hallway to open the front door. On the front step stood her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Both were happy to see her as it had been four weeks since she last saw them but Ron had a look of confusion upon his face.

"Hey! How are you two?" she asked, hugging Harry and then hugging Ron.

"I'm fine," Harry smiled.

"I thought we were meeting in Diagon Ally," Ron said, confused as he looked into the hallway.

"I know but I had to change our plans," said Hermione, dropping her voice to a whisper. "My cousin is here and she doesn't know that I'm a witch or that the 'school in the mountains' is Hogwarts. I don't think it would be a good idea to bring her into Diagon Ally so I'm afraid you'll have to fit into Muggle society for now."

"That should be alright," said Harry in a low voice, but Ron looked a little furious.

"Fit into Muggle society?" he said, hardly believing what he had heard.

"Yes, Ron, going to places that Muggles normally go to like the movies, music concerts, bike rides, going to see the football –"

"I understand the football part because Dean has talked about it, but I don't understand what the other things are," Ron muttered.

Harry rounded on Ron and gave him a look that said, 'it's not for you; it's for Hermione and her cousin so if you don't stop complaining I swear you'll get it later.'

Ron sighed. "Sorry about that, Hermione. I've just never actually gone and do things that Muggles do that's all." He smiled apologetically and clapped his hands. "So, what's your cousin like?" he asked, peering around Hermione thinking that her cousin was behind her.

Hermione looked behind her seeing no one and figured that Ron thought Annabel was there. _Typical Ron can't go five minutes without thinking about meeting a new girl that sounds interesting, _she thought bitterly.

"She's in the living room," she said, standing back so Harry and Ron could come in, dragging their bags behind them. "By the way, Harry, your birthday is in a few days, isn't it?"

"Yeah, glad you remembered," said Harry "I have no idea how I want to celebrate it though…"

"Oh, I'll think of something," said Hermione, with a little smile. "I'm having an eighteenth party about two days before we go back to school. You are invited of course but it's going to be a disco."

"Oh what fun," Harry muttered sarcastically. Hermione missed the sarcasm as she shut the front door and started to lead them into the living room.

"Harry, what is a dis -" Ron started to say but was distracted suddenly. Hermione knew instantly he had been distracted by her cousin's 'beauty'.

"Annabel, these are my two best friends from school, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, Ron, this is one of my cousins, Annabel Smith."

"How many cousins do you have?" Harry asked in wonder. He only had one cousin named Dudley who he hated a lot due to the fact he had to live with Dudley and his parents as his parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort.

"About fourteen. My mum's side is pretty big," Hermione replied. Annabel got up from her seat and walked towards the two boys.

"How do you do?" she asked, holding out a hand.

Harry shook it first and was quick to let go. Ron though held onto her hand for what seemed like five minutes until Hermione silently kick him behind his ankles. He came to his senses and let go but Annabel had a look on her face that said 'I've got you so badly, you're not going to stop thinking about me for the rest of your life.'

"Do you guys want something to eat or drink? You must have had a long trip," said Annabel, walking into the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_I'm _supposed to do that!" she hissed at Annabel. "I live here, you're a guest!"

"Oh come on, Hermione, technically I do live here as I come many times during the year and I am family after all." Annabel got chocolate chip cookies out of the pantry and laid them out on a plate. Ron was watching her with board interest.

A loud high pitched _bring, bring _sounded throughout the kitchen and Harry and Ron looked around for the source of the noise.

"Annabel! How many times have I told you to turn off your phone while we have company?" Hermione said angrily.

"Honestly, Hermione, you can't expect me to turn it off all the time," said Annabel, getting her handbag and searching it for her phone. "Otherwise my friends won't be able to call me." She found it and put it to her ear. "Hello?" her face fell. "Oh, hi, Marcus. I'm at my cousin's place. Yeah it was last minute, didn't have time to tell you, I've been there for four weeks…" Annabel walked out of the kitchen chatting away on the phone to her boyfriend.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry and Ron. "Ok, what I thought we might do today is go out and see a movie. It's something like pictures in the wizardry world except they talk and move scenes," she explained to Ron who had given her a confused look. "That's the general idea anyway."

"Don't worry, you'll see once we get there," said Harry. "I haven't been to the movies since Dudley's sixth birthday and I was only five. I saw something called Star Wars, pretty confusing. What movie are we seeing?"

Hermione was about to answer when Annabel walked back into the kitchen. "I heard something about movies," she said, looking from Harry to Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yeah I thought we might go after lunch and see _Titanic_, it's supposed to be really good…"

"Oh! I wanted to see that!" shrieked Annabel.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Course you did._

An hour later, they were ready to go to the movies but they had to wait for Annabel to decide what shoes she was going to wear. Hermione locked up the house and walked out to the garage to get out her car.

"Wow, Hermione, I didn't know that you had a licence," said Harry, as she pulled up next to him, Ron and Annabel.

"Well I had been learning since I was fifteen, got the permit last year and got my licence during the Easter holidays. Mum and Dad brought me this car for doing well in our fifth year exams." She put on sunglasses. "I look pretty hot, don't I? Like the car?"

"Yeah…" the boys trailed off as they started to examine the car with great interest. Annabel had looked at the car too many times already and got in the front seat, rolling her eyes.

"Come on boys! We're going to miss the start of the movie if you keep staring at the car all day!"

The boys stopped looking and climbed into the back seat. Hermione pulled on the accelerator while Annabel fiddled with the radio station, finally settling on a station playing songs from the girls' pop group, Spice Girls who Hermione detested. She and Annabel had different music tastes.

She ignored it and drove in the traffic flow, not noticing the glances and flirtasous winks Annabel was sending in Ron's direction. Harry, though, noticed her looking at Ron and the blush that had crept along Ron's cheeks as he stared at Annabel. He frowned at the pair, wondering when Hermione would finally notice the exchange of looks.

After about twenty minutes, Hermione arrived in the cinema car park and got a good parking spot.

They brought tickets, popcorn and drinks and walked into the theatre, seating in the middle of the row, halfway up the back.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this big," Ron wondered out loud. "The pictures are huge!"

"Shh! The previews are starting!" Annabel whispered, her hand near Ron's arm.

Halfway through the movie, Hermione was regretting her choice of film as this movie seemed to be about forbidden love than about a historical event in Muggle history. _Well what did you expect? It's a Hollywood blockbuster, not a documentary on the History Channel._ There was even a sex scene! Disgusting!

She sighed and looked over at Harry, who was clearly bored. He glanced over at her and jerked his head in Ron's direction. Hermione looked over at Ron and saw that Annabel was holding his hand, looking a little scared while Ron had his arm round her shoulders. Both of them seemed to be paying attention to the movie. Hermione could feel heat rising up inside her at this sight and it was sicking to watch.

A big crutching sound brought both her and Harry's attention back to the movie. The ship had just struck an iceberg, splitting the starboard side of the boat and making ice fall on the deck. To Hermione, this was the highlight of the movie…

"Oh good, some action here," Harry whispered to Hermione fifteen minutes later as water rushed though the ship. Hermione faked a smile, still feeling stupid about picking this movie. It seemed to have a point though, but she couldn't find what it was…

When the ship disappeared down into the ocean, Harry suddenly cheered. "Finally, it's gone. They should have known not to call it an 'unsinkable' ship."

Hermione didn't answer; she wanted the movie to end.

Draco stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. He had just been to Diagon Ally, going through his mother's will. It was pretty stressful for him to organise his mother's funeral when only a few people turned up, but there was not one else to help him with it so he was on his own.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She had been gone for four weeks and already he felt lonely, but it wasn't new to him. He felt lonely at Hogwarts all the time.

He walked down the street, a cinema ahead of him. Its doors opened and Granger stepped out along with her cousin Annabel and Scarhead and Weasley.

He quickly hid, not wanting to be caught by her again, especially since she had her boy friends with her this time. He frowned as he saw Annabel's arms round Weasley's waist, falling all over him. He was smiling down at her, his arms round her shoulders.

Well, she is not getting a letter from Draco now that she was playing round with an enemy. Well, it was going to be difficult as she was related to his enemy in the first place.

He watched them make their way to a car-park which wasn't far from the entrance of the cinema and was close to where Draco was hiding. Granger led the way, weaving her way between cars, rummaging in her pocket as she walked. She pulled out keys and started to unlock the doors to a red sports convertible.

Draco's eyes widened. Granger had a car and not a crappy one, but a really flashy one that looked new. _Her parents must have brought it for her,_ Draco thought as he watched Annabel say something, tossing her hair behind her and Granger answering curtly. He didn't know that the Grangers were that wealthy…well in Muggle money they would be…when it came to wizard money well he beat them by a mile…

They climbed into the car and Granger backed out of her car space and out of the car park, zooming off down the road, music blasting from its speakers. _She's a bit of a reckless driver or she might be trying to impress Scarhead and Weasley._

He shook his head and turned on the spot to Disapparate back to the manor.

"Can I drive your car, Hermy?" asked Annabel, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Ha, ha, no!" answered Hermione curtly, unlocking the back doors. "And you're sitting in the front with me."

"Ok, ok, no need to be bossy…"

They all got in the car and buckled up while Annabel fiddled with the radio again. Hermione frowned and flicked it over to CD, not wanting to hear the Spice Girls again. She turned the key in the ignition as one of her favourite bands, Oasis, blasted from the speakers and drove out of the car-park.

"Hey, I want to listen to Spice Girls," pouted Annabel. "This music is crap!"

"For your information, Annabel, I think the Spice Girls are crap. Their music is so cheesy and besides you listened to them on the way here and this is my car!"

"Whatever."

Hermione smirked as she concentrated on watching the road, listening to one of her favourite songs:

_All your dreams are made _

_When you're chained to (your) mirror with (your) razor blade _

_Today's the day that all the world will see _

_Another sunny afternoon _

_(I'm) walking to the sound of your favourite tune _

_Tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon _

_Need a little time to wake up _

_Need a little time to wake up wake up _

_Need a little time to wake up _

_Need a little time to rest your mind _

_You know you should so I guess you might as well _

_What's the story morning glory _

_Well _

_(You) need a little time to wake up _

_Wake up well _

_What's the story morning glory _

_Well _

_Need a little time to wake up _

_Wake up_

"So, do you guys go to the school in the mountains?" asked Annabel, turning around to talk to the boys sitting in the back seat. Hermione turned down the music a little so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah both of us," said Ron.

"How did you meet Hermione, may I ask?" asked Annabel.

"Well…" said Harry, wondering how to put it. "We originally meet her on the train when she was helping someone look for a lost pet and then we were sorted into the same house…and that's how we became friends." There was a pause.

"That's all?" said Annabel, looking disappointed.

"That's not how it happened," Hermione cut in, still looking at the road. "They hated me at first until Halloween –"

"Oh, Hermione, don't tell her the story," Harry interrupted, shaking his head.

"What story?" asked Annabel, looking eager to hear it.

"They don't want you to know because they were acting like heroes and they don't want to be known like that. They were just doing what they would do for other students in my situation," said Hermione.

"_What happened?_" Annabel demanded, getting frustrated that she didn't know straight away.

"Well…" Hermione began, wondering how she should put the incident with the troll. "I was in the girls bathroom crying and this…tiger came into the bathroom and was about to attack me when Harry and Ron arrived. They tamed it and it went away."

She could see Harry and Ron's faces of utter horror in her rear view mirror; they couldn't believe she had told the story let alone replace the troll and make it a tiger instead. Annabel didn't notice their faces, but was amazed.

"They saved you?" she said, hardly believing what she heard. "Even though they hated you?"

"Yes, they did and I was very grateful for it and we've been friends ever since," said Hermione, fighting back not to laugh.

"How could a tiger get into your school in the first place?" asked Annabel, looking very confused.

"Bel, the school is in the mountains, there are mountain tigers there and they're extremely dangerous."

"Oh."

Nobody spoke for awhile, listening to Oasis. Then Annabel broke the silence, as she usually did.

"So, is she really annoying at school?"

"No, Hermione isn't annoying, she is brilliant," said Harry frowning at Annabel. He didn't like how she didn't speak nicely of her cousin, she sounded like Malfoy.

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "Annabel, if you don't mind, can you please save your questions until dinner? I want to listen to the music if you don't mind."

To Hermione's surprise, Annabel fell silent immediately turning back to face the front and sat up straight in her seat. Hermione smiled at her moment of triumph and listened to the next song:

_Slip inside the eye of your mind_

_Don't you know you might find a better place to play_

_You said that you may never be _

_But all the things that you see slowly fade away_

_So I start a revolution from my bed_

_Cause you said the brains I had went to my head_

_Step outside, summer time's in bloom_

_Stand up beside the fireplace_

_Take that look from off your face_

_You ain't never gonna burn my heart out_

_And so Sally can wait_

_She knows it's too late as we walking on by_

_Her soul slides away_

_But don't look back in anger I heard you say_

Before too long, Hermione had pulled up in the driveway of her house and they all entered the house, the smell of Spaghetti Bolognese filling up their senses.

"Yay, food!" said Ron, going into the dining room and sitting at the table. Harry rolled his eyes and followed into the room. Annabel's phone rang again and she answered it, following Harry into the dining room, arguing with her boyfriend.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see her mum stirring the Bolognese sauce into the meat.

"Hey Hermione, how was the movie?" asked Hermione's mum, putting an arm round her daughter's shoulder and giving her a squeeze.

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't like it that much, too much of a romance movie than a disaster movie. The romance was forbidden though…"

"Forbidden love, hey?" asked Mrs Granger, removing her arm from Hermione's shoulder and stirring the sauce into the meat. "Makes the movie interesting, doesn't it?"

"I suppose, but personally I wouldn't go mucking around with someone who I wasn't allowed to be with," said Hermione, getting plates out of the cupboard.

"Oh, Hermione, since when is true love forbidden? As long as they were completely and head-over-in-heels in love with one another, it's not forbidden is it?"

"I guess so, but the reason for it being forbidden was because they were in different social classes," said Hermione, getting out splayds for eating Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Since when is there such thing as social class? Personally I think it's wrong to divide society into class and also judge people by what level status they have. We're all human after all…anyway dinner is ready now."

Mrs Granger turned off the hot plates, taking the pot with the spaghetti and serving it onto six plates, then piling the meat with the sauce on top. Hermione took the plates in two at a time while Mrs Granger got drinks. She noticed Annabel was off the phone, but it was right next to her, looking as if she was expecting a call soon.

"Wow, Spaghetti Bolognese tonight hey?" asked Mr Granger, sitting down at the table. "Hello Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione's told me all about you two. How are you both?"

"Great," they both answered.

"How are your parents, Ron? I saw your father on the Underground the other day, had to help him through the barriers…"

"Oh, he's fine," said Ron, turning a bit red, embarrassed that his father needed help to get through ticket barriers. "He's helping someone write a book on –"

Hermione cleared her throat and kicked Ron under the table. Ron flitched then remembered about Annabel not knowing that Hermione and her friends were wizards.

"Yes, writing a book?" asked Mr Granger as Mrs Granger sat beside him, placing the parmesan cheese on the table. "What about?"

"Oh, um…" Ron stuttered, unsure of what to say. He glanced at Hermione as if to ask her how he should explain it. She didn't say anything nor did she mouth out things for him to say. He was on his own now.

Ron cleared his throat and continued. "The book is about the different groups in society, but it focuses on two societies mainly and comparing the differences…"

Mr Granger nodded as he was eating a fork-full of Spaghetti Bolognese.

Annabel turned to Ron, amazed. "Your father is a co-writer for a book? Awesome."

Ron turned even redder and was glad that food was in front of him to distract him from Annabel. Hermione, meanwhile, rolled her eyes, Annabel never thought writers of books were cool; she was just trying to impress Ron. There was no conversation for awhile as everyone ate their meals.

Annabel put down her fork. "That was marvellous, Aunt Elizabeth, thank you. Mum's is better," she added under her breath so that no-one, but Hermione could hear her.

She growled silently and curled up her fists. _Annabel is such a snob!_

"My pleasure," said Mrs Granger. "Mark, I need your help with some paper-work."

Hermione's parents cleared the table and went off to the study to do their paper-work while Hermione, Harry and Ron went to watch TV in the upstairs den. Hermione flicked over to _The Simpsons_ and sat comfortably in a chair, putting her feet up on a footstool, watching the opening titles. Harry and Ron settled themselves on a two-sitter couch and Annabel came into the room and sat in another armchair, jumping in excitement.

"Ohh! _The Simpsons, _I love that show! Homer is so funny don't you think?" Annabel asked both boys, mainly addressing Ron. She battered her eyelashes suggestively at him.

Harry shrugged while Ron looked confused. "I've never watched the show before," he said.

"Oh really? You'll love it!" squealed Annabel.

"Shut up, Annabel, otherwise they won't know what it is!" snapped Hermione, as the first scene came on.

Annabel remained silent as they watched _The Simpsons. _The episode was a repeat, but Hermione hadn't seen it yet as she had been at Hogwarts even though the episode premiered over a year ago.

It was about the richest man in Springfield, Mr Burns trying to block out the sun and everyone being angry at him for some reason. Homer Simpson was angry at him for not remembering his name, the school was angry at him for stealing their oil, the bar tender of Moe's for polluting his pub and Grandpa was angry because he lost his home.

Hermione laughed a lot, especially at Homer's antics for trying to get Mr Burns to remember his name. Harry and Ron were laughing too, loving every minute of the show, like Annabel said they would.

"Don't you have a TV at the school?" asked Annabel, during an ad-break.

"No, the school thinks it's a distraction from our schoolwork," said Harry, as Ron was too busy staring at the commercials to answer.

"That's a shame," cooed Annabel. "_My_ school does. I go to Victoria College which is past London, up north. It was founded by the Queen herself…well the idea, not done until after her death of course."

"Oh wonderful," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Say, you know how you to the school in the mountains with Hermione?" she asked a while later. Both boys nodded.

"Do you know someone called Draco Malfoy?"

They looked at her in shock while Hermione wished she could strangle Annabel for mentioning him.

"How do you know him?" asked Ron, looking slightly furious.

"I meet him in an antiques shop a few weeks ago when I arrived here. Hermione was there too, weren't you? She pointed some sort of stick into his neck, threatening him with it apparently, going to poke him in the eye…"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in utter disbelief. She nodded as if to say, 'it's true, Annabel met him and I threatened him with my wand'. Harry looked back at Annabel, frowning at her.

"Was he mean? Did he want anything?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No, he wasn't mean, he was really nice!" exclaimed Annabel. "He was so friendly. I don't know why Hermione is not friends with him, especially since he was so handsome, has such beautiful blonde hair, and goes well with his pale skin…anyway I'm off track. He was looking for a locket for his mother and I found one for him."

"Wait, Annabel, did you say he was looking for a locket for his mother?" interrupted Hermione. This information was new to her.

"Yeah, he said he was looking for a locket to give to his mother who is very sick. Thought it might cheer her up. Poor boy," she added sadly. "Didn't I tell you, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer, but looked at Harry and Ron and saw they were thinking the same thing. _Malfoy's mother, ill?_ That was unfortunate to hear, last time they heard she was perfectly healthy. But hang on, why did they care?

"I really don't know why you guys can't get along with him; he's really not that bad. He called me a Muggle, said it meant a person who very playful and lively is very smart and someone that everyone loves. He said that a Mudblood meant boring bookworm and that's what Hermione is. Apparently there's a lot of Mudbloods there…"

"Um, Annabel," said Ron nervously. "Mudblood and Muggle don't mean what he said –"

Hermione roughly kicked his leg and he fell silent, rubbing his sore leg, cursing under his breath.

The show then came back on and was getting towards the end…this wasn't going to finish, it was getting too long. Sure enough, a gun-shot sounded and Mr Burns was shot. He fell over the town's sun-clock and collapsed, the citizens surrounding him. They wondered who shot him…

"Oh nuts, a cliff-hanger!" cried Harry, frustrated. "I want to know who shot him now!"

"I know who shot him and I can tell you –" began Annabel, but Hermione cut across her.

"Annabel, I think we would like to find out for ourselves, no matter how long we have to wait."

"Oh alright," said Annabel. "Hey, another one is starting, a Halloween one!"

They sat back and watched another half-hour, this time seeing three different Halloween stories.

"Hey Ron, you want to see my comic book collection? I think you'll be very interested." Annabel smiled slyly at Ron, battering her eyelashes once again.

"Ok," Ron muttered, his face starting to grow as red as a tomato.

They both left the room, going to Annabel's room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that Annabel did not have a comic book collection; she was too girly to have one. She wondered what Annabel wanted with Ron…it must have something to do with what happened in the movies. She didn't have long to wonder as they returned at the end of the second story and sat down in their places, acting as if nothing had happened. The third story then started…

Hermione suddenly got a nervous feeling inside when she realised the core area of the third story…witches and witchcraft. Surely Harry and Ron won't say anything.

"Oh man, how scary would it be if there were such things as witches and magic!" exclaimed Annabel, as the show finished. "What do you think?"

An awkward silence arouse as the three of them sat there, wondering how to answer her question. Finally Harry said, "I don't think they would be that bad to be honest…"

"Do you?" asked Annabel. "Personally, I think witchcraft and witches are evil, the servants of the Devil who are working to bring the one and only Lord down. I'm a Christian, you know, and don't believe in magic. I don't even like the idea of Halloween, but yet I go trick and treating cause it's so much fun dressing up and tricking people to giving you sweets. Anyway, I'm heading to bed. Night to you all!"

She waved and headed into the guest room.

The two boys bided her good night and turned to Hermione. "So that's why you didn't tell her?" Harry asked, as soon as Annabel closed the guest room door, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, because she believes in God," whispered Hermione. "She feels strongly about her views on witchcraft and magic being evil. She would be so ashamed of me if she knew I was a witch."

Harry nodded, but Ron looked confused. "Who's this God person?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain when we get back to the Burrow," said Harry.

"Speaking of which, we should be heading out now," said Ron, looking at his watch. "Mum will be getting worried if we don't go now. Hermione, can we use your fireplace?"

Hermione nodded and they went downstairs to bid Mr and Mrs Granger goodbye. "See you in a couple of weeks," said Mrs Granger, waving the boys goodbye.

"In a couple of weeks?" asked Ron as he and Harry followed Hermione to her living room.

"For my party," said Hermione, taking a pot off the mantelpiece which everyone assumed was a pot plant, but really had Floo Powder inside. "You two are staying over then going back to the Burrow the night before going back to Hogwarts if that makes sense."

"Remember, my birthday is in a couple of days," said Harry. "Mrs Weasley will probably have a party and you'll be invited. We'll send you an owl."

"Ok, but do it at night so Annabel doesn't suspect," said Hermione, getting the powder and tossing it into the fireplace, green flames bursting into life. "See you both later."

She kissed each of them on the cheek. She thought she felt Harry shiver slightly, but figured it was her imagination.

Harry stepped into the fire, saying "The Burrow!" and Ron followed him soon after.

Author's note: Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I'll put up the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I've been fairly busy lately. Hope you enjoy this one anyway!

**Chapter Four: Bithdays and Parties**

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed that night, having a very odd dream:

_**Three new relationships will start, all of them forbidden.**_

_**Creating three trails of Forbidden Love.**_

_**The first is happening right now, with two different people who lead different lives.**_

_**The second will come, when a man will realise his true feelings and dances with a friend's sister.**_

_**And the third will start unexpectedly, as these two are enemies but they will see beyond their hate and realise they're meant for each other.**_

_**Only one person will know about each relationship except for the third one…all will be caught when they least expect it.**_

_**The trails are starting…**_

Hermione suddenly woke up, very confused about what she just dreamt. She thought she heard someone talking to her, but didn't see anyone. It must have been her imagination.

Shrugging it off, she turned around and went back to sleep, this time not dreaming of anything…

"Harry?" Ron asked through the dark that night.

"Yeah?" Harry answered, turning round to face his best friend. It had been two hours since they returned back to The Burrow and everyone had gone to bed. Ron and Harry were sleeping in Ron's room.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell Hermione?" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded. "Of course mate, you can tell me anything. I wouldn't tell Hermione unless it required her help. What's up?"

Ron paused. "I think I have a crush on Annabel," he said, going red.

Harry looked at his friend in disbelief. "Ok Ron, two things. One, she's Hermione's cousin and two, she has a boyfriend."

"She broke up with him," said Ron promptly.

"How do you k-"

"She rang him after dinner and dumped him. She said he was too immature."

Harry laughed softly. "So are you going to tell her, mate?"

Ron looked away from Harry. "I already did," he answered, looking guilty.

"And?"

"She kissed me," Ron answered. "She wants me to be her boyfriend."

"But you have only known each other for only a day! Isn't it too soon to start being more than friends?"

"Not to her or me," Ron said simply. "There's something about her…it drives me wild. Please don't tell Hermione."

Harry nodded and settled back into bed. "I'm happy for you mate."

"You are?" Ron sighed in relief. "I thought you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" asked Harry, staring at the ceiling. "I just hope you actually like her and you aren't going out with her to make Hermione jealous."

"Nah, I got over Hermione long ago. Didn't you see the way I looked at Annabel? I really like her, Harry."

"A warning," said Harry, "don't display your affection towards her in front of Hermione; otherwise she's going to get suspicious."

Ron nodded and they both rolled over in their beds, falling asleep immediately.

Hermione was woken in the early hours of the morning hearing a soft _tap, tap_ somewhere in her room. She sat up and looked around for the source of the noise and saw Hedwig sitting on her windowsill, a letter tied to her leg.

"Oh Hedwig, what are you doing here?" she asked, crossing to the window and opening it.

Hedwig hooted softly and held out her leg, somehow knowing it wasn't wise to come in.

Hermione then untied the letter from her leg, gave her an owl treat from a box nearby and patted the owl affectionately. Hedwig hooted silently in thanks and she flew away, a soaring bird in the sky.

Hermione smiled after her and unrolled the letter:

_**Hermione,**_

_**Mrs Weasley is holding a party for my seventeen on my actual birthday, thirty-first July. It will start at around six-thirty pm but she says you can come in the morning if you wish. It should end at around eleven pm and Mr Weasley will escort you home if you wish since it might not be a good idea to Apparate while Annabel is staying at your house. No offence to her or anything, but I don't think it's a good idea for her to come.**_

_**See you in two days!**_

_**Harry.**_

_No offence taken, _Hermione thought happily as she hid the letter in a draw. She didn't want Annabel coming to Harry's birthday and she was quite happy to leave her at home while she had fun with her friends.

"Oh why can't I come?"

"Because it's my friend's birthday and you weren't invited!"

"But I'm Harry's friend –"

"No, you're not, Annabel, you only met him the other day and he didn't seem to take much liking into you like Ron did."

Annabel turned slightly red, but Hermione didn't notice.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll stay here while you have the time of your life at a stupid seventeenth. I don't see all the fuss you're going over anyway, it's not as if he's eighteen or anything. That's the big celebration I would rather be at."

_Yeah well we are adults at seventeen when we're wizards and witches,_ thought Hermione.

"Hello? Aren't you listening to me, Hermy?"

"Huh?" said Hermione, snapping out of her thoughts.

Annabel shook her head, annoyed that her cousin wasn't listening to her. "Will Draco be there?" she asked hopefully.

"No, _Malfoy _will not be there as he's not one of Harry's friends," Hermione said, very annoyed. "Why are you obsessed with him anyway?"

"I'm not obsessed with him, I just happen to get along with him unlike you. He is really hot you know –"

"Whatever, Annabel," said Hermione, not listening as she was trying to wrap up Harry's present. She smiled to herself, hoping he liked it. It took her ages to find something he might like. Finally, it was wrapped up with the card on top, written and sealed.

"Right, I'm going," said Hermione, picking up her handbag and swinging it over her shoulder. She then picked up her present.

"What time will you be back? I'm going to be _so_ bored without you here," pouted Annabel.

"Late," said Hermione. "I'll probably come back when you're asleep." _As if Annabel will be bored while I'm gone…she'll probably get the bus to the shops and stay there for six hours._

"Bye Annabel! Bye Mum!"

"Bye Hermione!" her mum called from the study upstairs.

Hermione walked out of her house and up to the end of the street where she would Disapparate to The Burrow. She didn't want to Disapparate from her house as Annabel was there and give her cover away. If Annabel had gone shopping at nine, she would have done it there.

She reached the street sign post and turned on the spot, thinking of appearing at The Burrow as she did so. Her street disappeared and she saw a crooked house in front of her instead. She smiled and walked quickly towards it, imagining the look on Harry's face when he opened her present.

She approached the door and knocked. "Hello? I'm here!" she called at the door.

Footsteps sounded inside and Mrs Weasley opened the door, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh hello, Hermione! How are you? I wasn't expecting you till twelve!"

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley, thank you," Hermione smiled, hugging Mrs Weasley. "Are they up yet?"

"No they're not up yet," said Mrs Weasley, as Hermione stepped inside and closed the door. "You would think the boys would be up by now since it is Harry's birthday."

"I'll go and surprise them then," said Hermione, with a sneaky smile on her face. She started climbing the staircase, walking past the many floors of the house. On the third floor, she saw a familiar long red haired friend.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed from her desk in her room. "I haven't seen you in _ages_. I've missed you so much! How are you?"

Hermione put a finger to her lips as if to say 'Shssh.'. "Hi, Ginny, I've missed you too. I can't talk now, I'm trying to surprise them," she whispered, keeping her voice low. She pointed to the ceiling.

Ginny nodded and closed her door. Hermione continued climbing the staircase until she reached the top floor where Ron's room was, tiptoeing towards it.

"You know you can do magic today, Harry," Ron's voice said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! What spell should I try first? What do you reckon?" Harry's voice said excitedly.

"I don't know…maybe something to detect watchment or something?"

"I don't know how to do that, that's something Hermione would be able to do."

"Hmm…" Ron was evidently thinking hard. "Maybe you could try to summon something?"

"Alright then. _Accio Qudditch through the Ages_."

There was a pause during which Hermione figured the book must have been summoured. "Wow, it feels great, being able to do magic legally," Harry said happily.

"And you have me to thank for teaching you how to do that spell properly," Hermione spoke up, revelling herself at last.

Harry and Ron jumped and looked around to see her standing in the doorway, grinning.

"Hermione, you scared me! When did you get here?" asked Ron, surprise written all over his face.

"About ten minutes ago. Though I would come and surprise you two. Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied, blushing a little. "You didn't bring Annabel with you, did you?"

"No, of course not, she's at home or probably going shopping –"

"Why didn't she come?" Ron asked.

"Because she wasn't invited," Harry growled at Ron, giving him a warning look. "She's not a friend of mine, only Hermione's cousin. She didn't mind, did she?"

"Actually she did, but I didn't want her to come," said Hermione, sitting on the edge of Ron's bed. "Do you think I want her gloating about how spoilt she is and start talking about Malfoy –"

"What about Malfoy?" Harry demanded, looking up from _Qudditch through the Ages _and sending Hermione a questioning look.

"She mentioned him again," Hermione replied, sighing in annoyance. "She was asking if he was going to be at your party, probably why she wanted to come. I don't know why she keeps asking and talking about him…maybe she's in love with him."

"She can't be in love with him," Ron said suddenly.

Harry sighed and hit his head with his hand while Hermione looked at Ron weirdly. "What do you mean she can't be in love with him? She talks about him all the time saying how hot he is."

"I meant that she couldn't possibly fall for that slimy ferret git because he doesn't have any feelings whatsoever about anyone but himself," Ron quickly answered, trying to argue his point.

Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer though.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," said Harry, quickly changing the subject. "I think it's about time we had breakfast Ron and besides I want to open my presents!"

Ron rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Mum said you weren't going to open your presents until your little party but seeing as though you got so many, you might have to start opening them now, it'll take all day!"

"Really?" said Harry, getting out of bed and following Ron and Hermione out into the hallway. "I wonder why I have so many presents."

"Duh, Harry, it's because you're famous!" Hermione mocked, rolling her eyes, but grinning at Harry's fooliness.

"I knew that, Hermione, I was only joking," grinned Harry, as they walked down the stairs.

The door to "Marcy's Glays Fashion Store" opened and Annabel stepped out, clutching three bags full of clothes and shoes. She had decided to go shopping for the day since Hermione was out at a party all day.

_She's going to have a rotten time without me there, nobody to light up the party._

She missed Ron terribly as she hadn't seen him for two days, but was happy that he was coming to Hermione's early eighteenth party. She had brought him something, a picture frame so he could put a picture of her in it and look at it while he was at the school in the mountains.

Annabel suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching her; maybe another boy was checking her out. She then felt someone grab her wrist. Alarmed, she turned around to face the culprit and suddenly everything went dark.

Next thing she knew, she was standing in front of a large white manor with tall iron gates in front of it and a garden full of weeds. _What in the world – how did I get here? It is a nice manor but the garden is terrible, does anyone live here?_

Someone cleared their throat and she whipped around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree, staring at her.

"Draco, you scared me!" exclaimed Annabel, surprised to see him again.

"I noticed," said Draco, smirking a little. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Yeah…" said Annabel, trailing off. "How did I get here? One minute I was at the shops and the next minute I was here."

"Magic," Draco answered with a smug smirk.

Annabel's eyes flashed darkly. "I don't believe in magic," she growled, frowning.

"You don't?" Draco sounded surprised and for a moment Annabel wondered why. He shook his head and looked at the manor behind Annabel. She turned around and looked at it too.

"Does anyone live here?" she asked in wonder.

"I do," said Draco.

"It's a lovely manor," said Annabel, admiring it. "Is your mother home? How is she?"

Draco fell silent and looked at the ground. Annabel turned to see that small tears were flowing down his face.

"Not good?" she asked sympathetically.

He nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Draco, I really am," she whispered. He nodded again.

"How's your cousin?" he asked, the sadness gone from his face.

"Oh, she's doing fine. She's at some seventeen party today, one of her friends named Henry or something. I can't remember his name. Anyway I wasn't invited, but she's having a early eighteenth party and I'm going to that so –"

She paused, suddenly getting a good idea. "Hey, you could come to her party as my guest! How about it?" She looked at Draco hopefully.

He shook his head. "Nah, she won't like that, I don't think."

"Oh, but –" Annabel began, but Draco cut across her.

"No, really. It was nice of you to offer, but me and your cousin aren't friends. Never have been and never will. She would be so mad if she saw me there, trust me."

Annabel looked very disappointed. "Oh, alright then. You know what? I think you and her would be good together, if you ever saw past each other's hatred."

Draco looked surprised that she said that and his eyes flashed darkly for a second, but Annabel didn't notice.

"Anyway, I better get back home," said Annabel, gathering up her shopping. "Aunt Elizabeth will freak if I don't come home by three. But how I'll get back, I don't know."

Draco smiled. "Oh I know a way…"

Next thing she knew, Annabel was back on the sidewalk, ten steps away from "Marcy's Glays Fashion Store", Draco nowhere in sight.

She stood there confused for awhile, wondering if she really left the sidewalk and saw a white manor. Maybe she just dozed off in the middle of the sidewalk, imagining things. Yeah, that'll be right. Though, she was talking to Draco, she knew that happened…

She shook her head, getting rid of her insane thoughts and walked up the street, thinking of getting a coffee from Starbucks.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!"

"Hip-hip!" called Ron.

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"HIP-HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"Thank you everyone," said Harry, grateful for the celebration everyone was giving him. He then closed his eyes, thinking of a wish and blew out the seventeen candles on the cake.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow! And so say all of us! And so say all of us!" sang Fred and George.

"That's enough, boys!" called Mrs Weasley, handing Harry the knife.

He cut the cake, from the middle down, careful not to cut himself in the process. "I cut up the rest of it," Mrs Weasley said as Harry handed back the knife and carried the cake back into the kitchen.

"Why don't you open our presents now, Harry?" asked Fred.

Harry waved his wand and the presents zoomed towards him, landing on the table. He grinned and opened the first present on top of the pile.

"Thank you very much, Mr and Mrs Weasley!" he exclaimed.

"It's tradition that a wizard gets a watch when he turns seventeen," said Mr Weasley. "It was nothing really." Mrs Weasley came back into the room and served everyone a piece of cake.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said gratefully, as he opened the next present to see that Ron had given him _An Encyclopaedia of Qudditch Players throughout History_.

"The amazing thing about that book is that it adds a name to it when the player debuts so your name will be in there one day!"

"I doubt that, Ron, but it's a nice thought," Harry laughed as he set it aside and opened the next present to revel a book of merchandise from Fred and George's shop.

"They're all new mate, not stocked on the selves until October," said George.

"Don't worry, we've tested them and they aren't dangerous," added Fred, noticing the worried look on Harry's face.

Bill and Fleur had given Harry green dress robes made of silk which they had brought in France. Lupin had given him a new Sneakoscope, Tonks gave him a new chess set and Ginny gave him a photo frame. Finally Harry was down to the last two presents. He opened Hermione's present.

"Hey thanks, Hermione!" he exclaimed as he revelled what was inside, a full set of his own Qudditch gear minus a broomstick since he had one. "That must have been really expensive, Hermione, you shouldn't have!"

"Oh, but I did," Hermione smiled.

"What's this one?' he asked, opening the last present. Hermione's heart sank.

"Annabel thought she would give you something," she growled through gritted teeth. "What did she get you?"

Harry pushed the wrapping and held up a bottle. "Aftershave," he grumbled.

"I'll tell her you said thanks," said Hermione, fighting back not to laugh at Annabel's thoughtfulness. "Well, it's time for me to go unfortunately. See you guys soon, for my eighteenth disco."

"Bye Hermione, thanks for the present," said Harry, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Hermione," said Ron, also hugging her. Everyone bided Hermione farewell and Mr Weasley escorted her outside to Disapperated.

"So what street, Hermione?" he asked.

"Franklin's Road."

The Burrow disappeared and Hermione's street came into view. "Thanks Mr Weasley, have a good night," Hermione said starting to walk towards her house.

"Bye Hermione," said Mr Weasley, and with a _crack, _he Disapperated.

Hermione entered the quiet house and crept up to her bedroom, but not before taking a peak at her cousin's room. She was sleeping soundly in a deep sleep. Hermione walked into her room, got into her pyjamas and in bed, falling asleep immediately.

_A few weeks later…_

"I'll get that!" Hermione called as the doorbell rang. She ran to the door to welcome her first guests and opened it to reveal her Muggle friends. "Hi Eliza, Rachel, Tim!" she exclaimed, very happy to see them. She hadn't seen most of her Muggle friends except for Eliza and Julie (her best Muggle friends) for ages.

"Hey, Hermione, happy birthday," greeted Rachel as she stepped inside.

"I thought your birthday was in September," Tim muttered, confused.

"It is. I'm just celebrating it early as I'll be at boarding school when it comes around," Hermione replied, as she closed the door behind her.

"Is Annabel here?" asked Rachel.

Tim groaned loudly, hoping she wasn't there. She was an ex-girlfriend of his.

"Yes, she is, in the living room," answered Hermione.

Rachel nodded and walked towards the living room, dragging Tim with her.

The doorbell rang again and Julie was on the doorstep. "How are you?" she asked closing the door behind her. "Do I get to meet these friends of yours from Hogwarts?" Julie and Eliza were the only ones out of Hermione's Muggle friends who knew that she was a witch and thought it was cool to have a witch as a friend.

"Yeah Harry and Ron are coming," Hermione answered, smiling.

"I wish I went to your school, Hermione," Eliza whispered excitedly. "I can't believe you know someone famous!"

"Yeah, but he's only famous in the wizardry world," Hermione muttered as the doorbell rang again.

Over the next hour, more of Hermione's friends arrived and one of her cousins Violet came along. Finally, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Felicity Higgins arrived.

"Hey Felicity," said Hermione warmly, greeting Ginny's best friend. "How was your trip to America?"

"Interesting actually," said Felicity, hugging Hermione. "Mum threatened to sue some policeman that tried to search me because he thought I was carrying a gun instead of my wand."

"Oh no! Were you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Mum scared him away, but Dad said she should have let him handle it since he has a wand. We nearly got mugged in New York, but Dad Stunned them, Mum wasn't too pleased, she's still scared of Dad when he uses a wand. And I added a new colour to my hair," she added, holding out a streak of hair that was coloured orange. "Mum's not happy about it of course…"

Hermione laughed. Felicity used to have blonde hair, but she dyed it black and then added red, blue, yellow and purple streaks in her hair. Mrs Higgins was against Felicity dying her hair in the first place so of course she wouldn't be happy about the new addition to it.

"So, anyone want to go to the disco? We're about to start."

They nodded and followed Hermione through to the back room where the disco was taking place. Annabel was going to be in charge of music for awhile and started the music as soon as Hermione walked in.

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to go to it_

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to come_

"Eliza and Julie, meet Harry, Ron, Ginny and Felicity, my friends from Hogwarts. Guys, Julie and Eliza are my friends from primary school."

"You told them about Hogwarts?" Harry asked, as Ginny and Felicity said "Hi" to Eliza and Julie.

"Yeah, she did. Don't worry, we're cool about it," said Eliza, looking at Harry. "So, you guys take care of our Hermione at school?"

"Yep, we sure do," said Ron, smiling at both girls. "And she's very smart."

"That's no surprise, she was top of every class in school," said Julie. "Hey, you look like a rock chick!" she exclaimed to Felicity, noticing her streaks in her hair.

Felicity twirled her hair in her fingers. "Yeah, my father is a wizard and my mum is a Muggle like you. She's a lawyer."

They all stopped talking to dance along with everyone else to the beat of music. It was going well when Hermione stopped as she heard the next song.

"Annabel, what the hell is this?" Hermione yelled at her cousin who was at the CD player.

"Spice Girls," she answered, stepping away from the CD player. "You can't have a disco party without playing the Spice Girls, can you? Besides, everyone loves it." She stepped in the middle of the dance floor. "Okay everyone follow me, I'm going to do a little dance in the chorus and you follow me. Ready?"

_Stop right now thank you very much_

She stepped forward with her hands outstretched in front of her, swaying her hips a little.

_I need somebody with the human touch_

She then bent down, arms flowing down her body and stood back up again.

_Hey you always on the run_

She then pointed her finger at no one in particular and did a little run on the spot and shaking her hips again.

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun._

To Hermione's dismay, everyone copied Annabel but soon found herself following everyone else, having a little fun. She didn't even notice Annabel repeating the song twice before suddenly changing it to "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.

"Dance with me, Ron!" she shouted over the music, grabbing Ron's hand and steering him away from Hermione and the rest of her friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced towards Harry who held his hand out. She took it and started to dance.

_You can dance you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene_

_Digging the dancing queen_

As they danced, Hermione thought she felt Harry grow tense, but didn't worry that much. She was having too much fun at her party, not caring what music Annabel would put on next. She didn't even notice Annabel and Ron dancing in the corner of the room very close to each other and then share a passionate kiss. All too soon, it was time to cut her early birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hermione! Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy _early_ birthday!" corrected Tim, and as everyone laughed at him, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think of a wish…

_I wish…what do I wish? I basically have everything I could ever want…my family, my friends, doing well in school, everything except…someone to love me. Someone to love me and surprise me. Yeah, that's what I wish for…oh and that I get Head Girl._

She blew out her candles, smoking flowing from the extinguished candles.

"Hip-hip!" called Annabel.

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"HIP-HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

Author's note: Review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Just a note to say that this story completely disregards books 6 & 7 except for a few things: Ron did date Lavender but they broke up and Luna doesn't exist so that cuts her out entirely. Felicity replaces her. Just so you know. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare…**

"Bye Tim, thanks for coming. See you, Eliza, good luck in your swimming trials…" Hermione was standing at the door, farewelling all her guests as they left. They all gave her hugs and kisses as they departed, their parents picking them up or they were driving home themselves.

"See you at school, Hermione," said Ginny, hugging Hermione.

"Wait, I thought you were staying?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"Sorry, Hermione, but Felicity kind of wanted me to stay round at her place. Harry and Ron are still staying though," she said, trying to be optimistic.

"That's alright, Gin, I understand," Hermione replied. "So, who's picking you up?"

"My mum is," Felicity answered, glancing out the door. "She should be here any minute now…ah there she is!" a blue car had just pulled up on the driveway, headlights blazing. It was a Mercedes Benz by the looks of it.

"Is that a –" Hermione started to ask.

"Yes, it's a Mercedes Benz," Felicity groaned, rolling her eyes. "Mum couldn't help herself, but buy one. She now has three cars and Dad doesn't even know how to drive. She's trying to teach him, but it's a absolute nightmare. Anyway, see you on the Hogwarts Express!" She hugged Hermione and headed outside, followed by Ginny.

Hermione closed the door behind her and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Hey, Hermione, where are we supposed to sleep?"

She turned around to see Harry and Ron sitting in the upstairs TV room, obviously waiting for her. _Oh dear, this is going to be a bit of a kerfuffle. _She racked her brains for a solution.

"Um, well, I guess you two will have to sleep in the guest room. One will sleep in the bed and one on the floor, you figure out which one that will be."

"And what about me? I'm supposed to be sleeping in that room!" Annabel came out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

Hermione sighed heavily. She had forgotten about Annabel sleeping in the guest room. She could almost say she forgot about Annabel altogether. "Well, I guess you'll have to be in my room for the night then, sleeping on the floor. Does that sound alright to you?"

Annabel shrugged. "I suppose," she mumbled huffily. She turned around and walked back into the bathroom, spitting out some toothpaste.

Great, she had to share a room with her cousin for the night. It was going to be one hell of a time. Sure, she would be allowed to talk, but not about shopping, magazines, Spice Girls, her friends and how spoilt she was, which would cut out ninety-nine percent of her topics of interest, leaving only books to talk about. She probably wouldn't be allowed to talk about boys at all, including Draco…

Annabel paused for a minute, glancing at the mirror.

_Hey, I've got a great idea, why don't I get her to play truth or dare with me and I can somehow talk Hermione to go and snog Draco. Then surely they would realise they like each other and get together. Hermione never passes up a dare, she even ate a pinecone when she was eight but it nearly killed her. I can't ask her that straight away, I have to build up on it…_

Annabel smiled wickedly to herself as she finished cleaning her teeth. Oh yes, this was going to be one hell of a night.

"Want to play Truth or Dare Hermione?" Annabel asked as she lied down on the mattress on the floor of Hermione's room.

They always played this game whenever they got together and Hermione enjoyed playing it as she would find out most of Annabel's secrets and make her do things that humiliated her. Of course, Annabel would do the same thing back to her, but it was fun.

"Okay. You go first though. Truth or Dare?"

Annabel thought about it. "Dare."

"Okay then. I dare you to…" Hermione paused, wondering what she should dare Annabel to do. "I dare you to jump into the pool next door, fully clothed." She couldn't tell her to do it naked or she would get into trouble by her parents even though the neighbours were away for the holidays.

"Okay, I'll be right back," said Annabel, leaving the room.

Hermione heard her quietly go downstairs and out the back door. She ran to the window and looked out to see Annabel climb over the fence that divided the boundary between the Grangers and the next door neighbours. Annabel opened the pool gate and dived into the backyard pool.

Hermione couldn't help, but laugh silently as Annabel emerged from the pool, pyjamas soaked. She was still laughing when Annabel returned, water dripping on the carpet.

"Satisfied?" she asked, humiliated. She grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulders and searched her suitcase for a new pair of pyjamas, going into the bathroom to change. "Your turn," she said when she got back under the covers of her mattress.

"Truth," Hermione replied, still sniggering at her shivering cousin.

"Have you ever asked a guy out? And I mean those who go to your school."

"No," answered Hermione truthfully.

"Really? Not even Draco Malfoy?"

"Annabel, I've already told you and I'll tell you again, me and Malfoy aren't friends."

"Truth for me," Annabel mumbled, looking very disappointed with Hermione's answer.

"How much do you really love your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" asked Annabel, looking very confused for a second. "Oh Marcus! I-I love him very much," she stammered, flustered. She was about to say she broke up with him, but she didn't want Hermione to know that yet. "What do you pick, Hermione?"

"I think I'll have a dare. Throw whatever you got at me."

"Alright. I dare you to go and sing "Bananas in Pyjamas" to Harry and Ron."

Hermione looked horrified and opened her mouth to say she wasn't going to do it, but she didn't want Annabel to think she was a chicken. "Alright then. I'll go and sing "Bananas in Pyjamas" to them." She got out of bed and left the room.

"And you better sing loud enough for me to hear!" Annabel called after her.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened the door and walked into the guest room. "Hey guys."

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Ron, surprised she had walked in.

_Ok it's now or never. _Hermione took a deep breath and began to sing:

_Bananas in Pyjamas_

_Are coming down the stairs_

_Bananas in Pyjamas_

_Are coming down in pairs_

_Bananas in Pyjamas_

_Are chasing teddy bears_

_Cause on Tuesdays days_

_They try all to catch them unawares_

As soon as she had finished, she turned and ran back to her room, Harry and Ron's laughter echoing in her head. Annabel was laughing so hard she was practically rolling around in laughter.

"That was the FUNNIEST thing I have ever heard since I dared my friend Janet to climb the school roof and sing "We wish you a Merry Christmas" in the middle of May!"

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped, climbing back into bed, shaking with embarrassment. "Ok, it's _your_ turn.

"I'll pick truth since it's too late to do more dares," Annabel replied, once she recovered from her laughter.

"Do you like any other guys besides your boyfriend at the moment and be honest."

Annabel wondered for a second on how she was going to answer that. She was going out with one of Hermione's friends, Ron. She had snogged him at the party tonight and felt something that none of her previous twenty-five or so boyfriends had ever given her.

"No, I don't like anyone at the moment. I think Draco is hot though."

"Can you please stop mentioning him?" asked Hermione, annoyed that her cousin mentioned him yet again.

"Okay, okay. Do you like anyone, Hermy?"

"No." Hermione was telling the truth. "You didn't let me pick!"

Annabel ignored Hermione's comment, but looked surprised at her answer. "Really? I thought you looked cosy with Harry while dancing with him to "Dancing Queen"."

"Think what you want to think, Bel, but me and Harry are friends, there's nothing between us. I told you that before. I would never like him in that way, not in a million years."

_Perfect, easier for me to convince her to hook up with Draco, _Annabel thought, smirking. Maybe it was time she should bring it up…

"Come on, it's your turn," Hermione spoke up, bring Annabel out of her thoughts

"I pick truth again,"

"Did you go shopping when I went to Harry's party and what did you buy?"

"What a _pathetic_ question! Of course I went shopping and I brought more clothes including a really nice blue dress but something odd happened to me that day," Annabel added mysteriously.

"What?"

"I was walking down the street, on the footpath when suddenly I wasn't there anymore, I was somewhere else. I looked and saw I was standing in front of a large white manor in front of a forest and Draco was there."

Hermione froze. Annabel ended up in front of Malfoy's house without walking across it; she was suddenly there, how?

"How did you get there?" she asked suspiciously.

Annabel shrugged. "I don't know, but we had a nice little chat and before I knew it I was back at the footpath as if nothing had happened. Now it's your turn and I want you to do a dare so please pick dare."

"Fine, I pick dare. What do you dare me to do?" asked Hermione, hoping Annabel wasn't going to ask her to jump in the pool, naked.

"I dare you to go and snog Draco when you get back to school."

"Annabel!"

"Or be friends with him instead," said Annabel, quickly trying to cover up her mistake. _Damn, it was too early! Maybe I shouldn't have done that…_

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't know, but you two would look good together that's all…"

"We DO NOT look good together. Besides, even if I liked him and asked him out, he would say no. Even if he said yes, everyone would be against it as our houses are rivals. The relationship would be forbidden. But that would never happen, I hate him."

"So what? You hate him yet you don't really know him –"

"I do know him for your information! He's an arrogant, selfish, emotionless person who loves to call me names and make everyone else's life hell!"

"But have you really _talked _to him, you know a normal conversation?"

Hermione didn't have anything to say at that, but Annabel got the gist of it.

"See? If you really talked to him, you would see that he actually has feelings and he can be very nice…you just have to see past the hatred you have towards him –"

"I'm sure he probably is capable of feelings and might be nice, but listen to me, Annabel, we have–"

"No, Hermione, _you listen to me._ All I'm asking you is to befriend him. He could use a friend –"

"But that friend will _not_ be me. End of discussion." Hermione turned away from Annabel, lying on her left side and closing her eyes. She could hear Annabel clicking her tongue in disapproval and start to talk to herself.

"She's hated him for so long, how are they going to see that they are alike in so many ways? They would look so good together and she could really help him. God, do something please…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and fell asleep, trying to forget what Annabel said about Malfoy. Why would she even think of daring Hermione to kiss someone she absolutely hated? Annabel can be so evil sometimes, in Hermione's opinion.

And she didn't really think Annabel answered her questions on how much she loved her boyfriend and whether she liked any guys…

"What the hell was that?" Ron gasped out, when he had stopped laughing.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to get the words out but he was still shaking with laughter. "Hermione just sang the theme to a little kids TV show called "Bananas in Pyjamas". There's a family of kids next door to me who watched that show."

"But why would Hermione be singing that to us?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe she was sleep walking?"

"I don't think so, she was wide awake. And while I'm at it, why was Annabel soaking wet? She looked like she jumped in a lake or something…and there was a splash."

Harry remembered hearing a splash as if someone had jumped in a pool next door and seeing Annabel come upstairs all wet. He realised what was up with Hermione as he put two and two together.

"I think they're playing "Truth or Dare"," he finally answered.

"What's that?" asked Ron, who looked confused.

"It's a game where you pick someone to be in and you pick either truth or dare. If you pick truth, you ask the person who's in a question and they have to answer it truthfully. If you pick dare, you can make them do anything you want."

"Can we play?" asked Ron, very interested.

"Ok, but only truth because it's too late to do any dares."

"Alright. You're in, Harry. Do you think Annabel is hot?"

"To be honest I don't and not just because she's your girlfriend, she's just not my type. Do you really like Annabel?"

"Harry, you already know that."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes I do. Was Cho a good kisser?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Oh come on, Harry, spill the beans…"

"She was alright, I guess…I wouldn't know who is better than her because she's been my only girlfriend. Was Lavender a good kisser and do you still like her a bit?"

Ron made a disgusted face at Harry. "I don't like her in that way anymore! I like Annabel! To answer your first question she was a good kisser, but Annabel is better."

"I didn't need to know that extra piece of information," said Harry, also making a disgusted face. He had to duck as Ron threw a pillow at him. "Can we change topics?"

"Alright then. Who would you prefer to win the Qudditch Cup: Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

"That's a tough one. I would have to go with Hufflepuff, their team got really good chasers in the past two years."

"Damn, I would have picked Ravenclaw, their beaters kick ass."

"Who do you think will be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"

"Don't know, Harry, but I always hoped Lupin would come back."

"Same," said Harry, smiling and imaging if Lupin came back to teach.

"I'm going to change the topic back to girls. Would you like Pansy if she wasn't in Slytherin?"

"Ew of course not! She still looks like a pig-faced bitch. What do you think of Felicity?"

"She's alright. She's got cool hair and is what Muggles call a rock chick. She doesn't act like all the other girls, really funny and plus she's heaps nicer than the other girls in Ginny's year. Who do you prefer Harry, Ginny or Hermione?"

Harry froze at Ron's question. He was torn between which one he liked.

He had always known Ginny liked him since he was in second year, but she got over him, according to Hermione. Harry thought for awhile last year if he liked her as more than a friend but he really wasn't sure and he didn't want to tell Ron in case he got mad.

As for Hermione, well she was his best friend, yet he had kind of liked her since sometime in first year. He wanted to tell her in fourth year and was going to take her to the Yule Ball, but decided to ask Cho instead and had regretted it ever since.

And tonight, he had finally danced with her and all these emotions rose up inside him and after that he didn't know what to think.

Ron watched the play of emotions run over his best mate's face and could tell Harry was thinking hard. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"I don't know," Harry finally answered. "Maybe I like Hermione. I felt all these emotions when I danced with her…"

"Oh good. I'm glad it's not Ginny you like, she's too young to have a relationship. Thankfully she's single now. She broke up with Dean, thank God. Anyway I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. Night, Harry." He turned away from Harry and fell asleep.

Harry sighed in relief. Maybe Ron was going to kill him if he liked Ginny, that's why he asked, to check that Harry didn't fancy Ginny. But still, Harry didn't know whether he liked Ginny or Hermione…and whether either of them felt the same way about him.

He shook his head, trying to rid of these crazy thoughts and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Draco was trying to get to sleep in the Malfoy manor. It was cold, dark and lonely these days living in the huge mansion. Since Narcissa died, it was only him and the three house-elves living in the manor. He sighed in frustration and looked up at the canopy, insane thoughts running through his head.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Annabel said a few weeks ago, about how he and Mudblood Granger would look good together. What kind of crazy girl was she? Someone who obviously didn't know he really hated Granger and thought she was a really ugly girl…though she wasn't as ugly as Pansy that's for sure…

_Wait, did I just say that Granger is better looking than Pansy? _

_No, that can't be right. Sure Pansy the ugliest girl I've seen, but Granger isn't any better. I'm just saying that cause I think the rest of the girls at Hogwarts are better looking than Pansy…yeah that's it._

Still, that didn't explain why Annabel said Draco and Granger would be good together. Why he brought Annabel to his house in the first place he didn't know. He saw her walking down the street and then suddenly she was with him in front if his house. He couldn't remember exactly why he wanted to talk to her.

A tap on the window interrupted his thoughts and he gazed over to the window to see a barn owl standing on the balcony railing. It had a letter clasped in its beak which beared the Hogwarts Crest.

He sighed and got out of bed, heading to open the balcony door. _I wonder why they're writing to me now…_

Please review! :D I'll update soon. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Heads of Hogwarts**

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap_

Hermione woke up at the tapping sound and sleepily looked at the window. There was a barn owl sitting on her windowsill with the Hogwarts crest around its neck. She sat up in her bed staring at the owl. What was it doing here? She already got her list of supplies and books she needed for the year, she went to Diagon Ally last week. Unless…no, it couldn't be…not her?

She jumped out of bed and ran to open the window. The owl flew in and stood on her bed, holding out its leg. She untied the letter from its legs with shaking hands and opened it to read:

_**To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have appointed Head Girl for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for this year as a reward for your hard work over the last six years. Congratulations!**_

_**You will be travelling in the Prefects Compartment on the Hogwarts Express and share a common room with the Head Boy. This role carries a lot of responsibility and should not be taken lightly. I am sure that you will wear your badge with pride and set a good example to the students.**_

_**See you at Hogwarts!**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

"Oh Merlin, I'm Head Girl!" Hermione gasped, surprised and shocked.

She tipped the envelope over and a badge fell out. She picked it up, seeing the Hogwarts Crest with the words _"Head Girl"_ written across it in curly gold writing.

She couldn't believe it, she was Head Girl. Well she shouldn't be too surprised, she was the smartest witch in the year and the Heads were usually picked because of their school academic results.

She wondered who the Head Boy could be.

Not Ron; he wasn't that bright to be honest, he copied Hermione's work.

Harry? Maybe. He was smarter than Ron, but yet he broke some rules…for good measure though.

Ernie from Hufflepuff? Justin? Malfoy?

She hoped to Merlin it wasn't Malfoy…but that didn't matter at the moment.

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" she screamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What _are_ you yelling about?" Annabel entered the room, drying her hair with a towel. "Did you know that pool had salt water in it? My hair was all sticky, took me ages to get it right and I had to use a lot of sham - what's that in your hand?"

She grabbed the badge in Hermione's hand and looked at it, eyes amazed. "They made you Head of the students. I wonder why…"

Hermione snatched the badge back and ran downstairs. "Mum, Dad! Guess what?"

"What?" they both yelled back, their voices coming from the kitchen. Hermione ran into the room to see them sitting at the table, eating their breakfast.

"I've been made Head Girl!"

Her mum gasped in surprise. "Congratulations! Oh my gosh, my little Hermione is Head Girl!" She got up and ran to hug her daughter.

"Well, Hermione, you have a lot of responsibility now so don't take this role too lightly," her father said, a serious look on his face.

"As if I won't, Dad!" Hermione laughed.

"I know. Well done." He hugged her too.

"What's going on? Annabel said you got something shiny…"

Harry and Ron walked into the room, looking like they had just woken up. Hermione wedged herself out of her father's grip and turned to face her friends, a big smile upon her face.

"I've been made Head Girl," she whispered breathlessly.

Harry and Ron both uttered gasps of surprise.

"Well done, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, hugging her.

"Yeah, good work, Hermione!" said Ron, patting her on the back. "Do you know who the Head Boy is?"

"No, not yet. Did either of you get Head Boy?" she asked excitedly. "Ron?"

"Not me, no way in hell would I have gotten Head Boy! I'm not the smartest wizard in the year!"

"Well, it must have been Harry! Harry, did you get Head Boy?" Hermione asked, still holding onto him.

Harry paused for a second. "No, I didn't."

"What?" Hermione pulled away, looking at him in confusion.

"I didn't get Head Boy," he repeated, and stared down at the floor.

Hermione stood there, absolutely stunned. "But Dumbledore would have made you Head Boy, Harry, you of all people! Everyone looks up to you –"

"I know, but he didn't give me the badge, did he?" Harry mumbled coolly. He didn't seem to be angry about it or anything which really surprised Hermione. "And I'm not mad about it, I'm already Qudditch Captain."

"Oh, okay…" Hermione said slowly. "I wonder whose Head Boy then."

"Don't worry, Hermione, you'll find out in a couple of days," Ron assured her. "Show us the badge already!"

Hermione held it out for Harry, Ron and her parents to see. They all looked at it in awe, examining every inch of it.

"It looks _so_ much better than the prefects' badge," said Ron, transfixed.

"Ah, now you're looking at it." Annabel had just walked into the kitchen, getting herself some breakfast. "I'm school captain too, you know, but at my school, everyone votes for who they want…and they obviously wanted _me_."

Two hours later, Harry and Ron were heading back to The Burrow. Annabel had gone for another shower so they were able to use Floo Powder without her thinking anything of it.

"See you in two days then," said Ron. "I'll tell Mum and Dad the news." He hugged Hermione and tossed some powder into the fireplace shouting, "The Burrow!" and vanished.

"I'm sorry you didn't get Head Boy," said Hermione, hugging Harry. He shivered slightly, but she didn't notice.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, at least you're the Head Girl. We could have had a worst person to be it."

"Like who?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, but do you think she would have been able to set by example?"

"No, not really. See on Platform Nine and Three Quarters then." Harry stepped away from Hermione, tossed powder into the fireplace saying, "The Burrow!" and disappeared.

At that moment, Annabel walked into the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw the green flames.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her cousin, worried she might have seen Harry disappear in the flames.

"I could have sworn I just saw…" Annabel muttered, trailing off as she raised a shaky finger at the fireplace. She shook her head furiously, muttering, "Never mind, it's just in my head. I must be going crazy." And she walked off, still muttering to herself.

* * *

"Hurry up, Annabel! You're going to miss your train!"

"I'm coming, Hermione, hold your horses…"

Hermione waited by the front door with her parents, sitting on her trunk. As usual, Annabel was the one who took the longest to get ready. Finally, she came down the stairs, carrying her suitcase.

"I'm ready now," she panted, dropping her suitcase on the floor with a _thump_.

"I'll take these," Mr Granger said, holding Annabel's suitcase with one hand and dragging Hermione's trunk behind him.

"Oh, thanks so much, Uncle Mark," Annabel sighed, picking up her handbag as they all walked out the front door. "Why do you have a trunk as your suitcase?"

"Do I even have to answer that, Annabel?" asked Hermione, rolling her eyes as Mrs Granger locked the front door.

"I was just wondering. Hardly anyone has something like that…"

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at Kings Cross Station, having just five minutes until Annabel's train left. Her eyes were filled with tears as she bided her aunt, uncle and cousin farewell.

"Don't worry, Annabel," said Mrs Granger as she hugged her niece. "We'll be coming up for your mum's birthday in November and we'll see each other at Christmas."

"But Hermione won't be there, she'll be at school!" sobbed Annabel.

_I didn't think she would miss me that much…then again, I'll be missing her too._ "Don't worry, Bel, I'll write to you, like I do every year," Hermione assured her.

"You promise?" Annabel asked.

"I promise."

Annabel hugged Hermione so tightly she winced, but nevertheless hugged her cousin back. She would miss Annabel and she'll write…when she had the time.

"Bye cus," Annabel whispered, and broke the hug to board the train.

A couple of minutes later, she found a seat next to a window where she could see her cousin and her aunt and uncle. They waved her goodbye and she waved back…then something caught her eye.

She saw a blonde haired boy with a pale pointed face walk behind Hermione and her parents at a fast pace.

He felt someone watching him and he turned to see Annabel looking at him. She waved at him, knowing it was Draco and he waved back with a confused look on his face.

She noticed Hermione look at her weirdly and turned round to see who she was waving at, seeing nothing. She gave Annabel a quizzed look, her eyebrows raised.

Annabel looked up to see that Draco was gone, nowhere to be seen on the platform…

_That's strange, I could have sworn I saw him there just seconds ago…seems to just disappear out of thin air somehow…_

She shrugged, not thinking of anything and took out her CD walkman and started listening to Spice Girls. The train horn sounded and pulled away from the platform. She waved at Hermione and her aunt and uncle until she could no longer see them.

How she was going to miss them all so much…especially Ron Weasley…

* * *

"Bye Mum, Dad," said Hermione as she hugged her parents in turn.

"Have a good term, Hermione," Mr Granger replied.

"Don't forget to write," sobbed Mrs Granger.

"I won't forget, Mum. Bye."

Hermione waved goodbye and walked towards the stone wall between Platforms Nine and Ten, walking right through it as if it wasn't there. She arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, steam bellowing from the scarlet train at the platform.

Hermione spotted Harry and Ron talking near the train and headed over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Hermione," they answered in unison.

"Ready for our last year?"

"You bet," said Harry. "I'm planning to _not_ get into any trouble this year. We'll see how long it'll last."

Hermione and Ron laughed. Knowing Harry, trouble usually finds him.

"Coming to sit with us, Hermione?" Ron asked, leaning against the train.

"I can't, I'll be sitting at the Heads compartment for the whole trip," Hermione replied, and the boys' faces dropped in disappointment.

"At least sit with us until the train leaves," Ron pleaded.

Hermione sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Good. Come on then, me and Harry already got a compartment."

They boarded the train with Hermione pulling her trunk behind her and headed into the third compartment on the left. There were already two occupants; Ginny and Felicity who were chatting while Felicity had an acoustic guitar leaning against her leg.

"Who said you could be in here?" asked Ron, a little arrogantly than he meant to be.

"Oh please, we need somewhere to sit," Felicity answered in a very sarcastic tone. "Lovely to know we're welcome here."

"Yeah, but who said you could be in here?"

"Do we really need your permission, Ron?" Ginny asked furiously. "Harry said it was alright."

Ron shot Harry a dirty look while he looked slightly embarrassed, but didn't say anything about the matter. They both sat down while the girls continued their conversation as if they hadn't been interrupted. Hermione sat down next to the window opposite Felicity and gazed out the window to see the students on the platform, but then something else grabbed her attention.

Pansy was all over Malfoy as usual and just like the other times, he was trying to shake her off. Hermione leaned closer to the window and pressed her ear against it, interested to hear what the irritating Slytherin pug was saying for some reason.

"Aren't you coming to sit with us, Drakie-poo?" she cooed.

"No, I'm not. And stop calling me that! You know I _hate_ that name!"

Pansy looked rather offended. "Why not? You always sit with us! I don't understand you, Draco…"

Malfoy glanced around quickly and then whispered something in Pansy's ear, showing her something that Hermione couldn't see. Pansy listened intently and smirked in satisfaction.

"_Luc-key_," she drawled, a satisfied smirk upon her pink lips. "See you later then." She walked away from him, her smirk widening.

Malfoy watched her go and once again got the feeling someone was watching him. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him through the window, eyebrows frowned in curiosity. He sneered at her and walked away, in the opposite direction of Pansy.

Hermione rubbed her chin thoughtfully, wondering what Malfoy had said to Pansy, not mention what he showed her. She intended to find out exactly what that was, no matter what.

"Want to play a quick game of Exploding Snap, Hermione?" Harry spoke up, jerking her attention back down to earth.

"Oh, alright." She turned away from the window and joined the small circle to play

In no time at all, the train whistle sounded and they were leaving Kings Cross for Hogwarts for the last time. For Harry, Ron and Hermione that is. As for Ginny and Felicity, it would be another year for them. Hermione glanced at her watch, realising she was going to be late to the Heads Compartment if she stayed here any longer.

"I've got to go to the Heads Compartment," Hermione announced, getting up from her seat. "I'll see you at the Start of Term fest, shall I? Look after Crookshakes for me."

They all nodded, saying goodbye and wishing Hermione luck as she left the compartment, closing the door behind her. She strolled down the corridor, bursting with excitement at who the Head Boy might be.

After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the door to the Heads Compartment. She quickly brushed her hair, which had been straightened by Annabel that morning, with a straightening iron of course and then checked to see she had nothing stuck in her teeth or anything on her.

She straightened herself up, looked at herself in the reflection of the window one more time before reaching out a hand to open the door.

The compartment was slightly larger than the other compartments, but it had two comfortable seats that you could lie across next to the window on the left and a table with two chairs on the other side. Somebody was already occupying one of the seats and was reading a book, but had looked up when the door was opened. Hermione then nearly jumped in horror as she realised who it was.

The person sitting there was no other than Draco Malfoy, stretching himself lazily across the seat he was occupying. Hermione stared at him for awhile, mainly to observe him. She had seen him at least twice before now, but she hadn't really had a good look at him and notice how much he had changed since the end of sixth year.

He no longer slicked his white blonde hair back, but instead let it hung down naturally, which seemed to suit him much better. He looked as though he had grown a little taller and lost a little bit of weight in a short time. His eyes were still a light blue grey, but were a little less cold as he looked at her now…which lasted for a split second.

He sneered at her and went back to reading his book. "Aren't you going to sit down, Granger, or are you going to stand there and stare at me all day? I know I'm good looking and all, but really, staring at me all day won't get you anywhere."

Hermione frowned at him. "Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I would think it would be obvious by now, Granger," he replied, still reading his book and not bothering to meet her eyes. Hermione didn't know him as the type to just sit there and read a book all day.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but this compartment is reserved for the Head Girl and Boy only so get out!"

Malfoy sighed heavily, marking his place in the book before closing it with snap. He then placed it on the table and leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head as he looked at Hermione in the eye.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm Head Boy, whether you like it or not," he answered, his trademark smirk etching onto his face. "And I take it that you're the Head Girl. I'm not surprised to be perfectly honest, but I'm guessing you didn't expect to see me as Head Boy. You probably thought Saint Potter would get it, didn't you?"

Hermione suddenly realised what Malfoy had whispered in Pansy's ear and what he showed her, his new badge. And sure enough, there it was, a badge identical to Hermione's was gleaming on Malfoy's chest bearing the words "Head Boy". The proof that Malfoy was telling the truth.

She sighed and sat down in the seat next to the window, opposite Malfoy. She decided to ignore him and gaze out the window instead. She could feel his eyes on her, though, and after awhile, it started to bug her a lot.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing. I just noticed that your hair is different."

"Oh." She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to the window.

"Did your cousin do something to it?"

"Yes, she used a hair straighter and I can't be bothered to tell you what that is."

Malfoy paused, still staring at Hermione's hair. "It looks nice, that's all," he mumbled quietly, under the impression Hermione wasn't listening to him anymore and therefore didn't hear him.

She did though and looked at him, utterly surprised. _Did he just compliment me?_

His cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked away from her, staring out the window. There was an awkward silence for awhile.

Hermione glanced at her watch, wondering when it would be lunch time and whether she should go and visit Harry and Ron. But she knew she probably shouldn't leave the Heads Compartment.

"Hey, was your cousin at the train station today?" Malfoy asked, breaking the silence, but still looking out the window to watch the countryside pass by.

Hermione looked at him, again surprised. "Yeah, she was going home today, just before I went to Platform Nine and Three Quarters Was she waving at _you_ by any chance?"

"Um, yeah, she was," Malfoy answered, still not looking at Hermione.

She frowned at him. "She talks about you a lot, you know. She seems to think you're charming or something. But I wouldn't go thinking she really likes you or anything because she has a boyfriend."

Malfoy glanced at Hermione, making a disgusted face. "I wouldn't think that either, Granger. I don't want _that_ Muggle after me. Especially since she's related to a Mudblood."

Hermione felt very offended when he said that disgusting word and folded her arms, turning away from him. She wasn't going to talk to someone who offended her like that, especially Malfoy. Although, what did she expect from him? He insulted her all the time and she could see already that this year it would be even worse. She knew he would never change

The train ride passed by very quickly and soon enough, Hermione was able to get away from the obnoxious Head Boy and went to look for Harry and Ron. She spotted them near the carriages and saw that Harry was patting something that was invisible. She wondered what insane person pats something that they couldn't see. Then she suddenly remembered that the invisible horses were Thestrals and that Harry could see them.

"Hey guys."

Harry jumped and turned around to see Hermione. "There you are! We were wondering where you were." He blushed slightly, but no one noticed.

"I was at the Heads Carriage all this time –"

"Hey, who's the Head Boy?" asked Ron, looking eager to hear who it was.

Hermione froze, wondering how she was going to put it. "Um, I don't know how to tell you, but –"

"Oh come on, don't delay it, just tell us who it is!"

"Ok, well it's –"

"You haven't told _them_ who's Head Boy, Granger?" Malfoy and his Slytherin gang walked by, smirking at the 'Golden Trio'. "I'll save you the trouble then and afterwards, they shall thank me."

"What is he talking about?" asked Harry, ignoring Malfoy and addressing Hermione instead.

"I'm Head Boy, Potter," Malfoy sneered, looking right at him. "So you better respect me or I'll take points from you. Finally, I really am above you all." He walked away from the trio, Pansy attached to his arm and his cronies Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise following them.

Harry and Ron glared after him. "I can't believe that slimy ferret git is Head Boy," Ron muttered, curling up his fists threatening as they got into the carriage. "He better not hurt you, Hermione."

"Who's hurting Hermione?" Ginny and Felicity had climbed into the carriage. Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione. "So?"

"Malfoy," Ron answered through gritted teeth.

"Nothing new there, but why are you talking about him hurting Hermione?"

"He's been made Head Boy this year," Harry informed them unhappily.

"Shit," swore Felicity, making a disgusted face. "This school has gone to the dogs, honestly! What the _hell_ was Dumbledore _thinking_?"

"He was thinking that me and Malfoy were the smartest students in our year," replied Hermione. "That's what the Heads are chosen by." She groaned all of a sudden. "You know what's worse?"

"What?" asked Ginny, bracing herself for something bad.

"You know how the Heads have a common room and their own dormitories?"

"Yeah?"

"Well me and Malfoy have to live together in those quarters."

"Bloody hell!" cried Felicity, shaking her head.

"Bummer," Ginny mumbled, feeling sorry for Hermione. "I wonder how long that will last."

"Probably five minutes," Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders. "He won't want to be in the same room as me, rather be with his cronies. And I don't want to be in the same room as him either, but we've got no choice."

"How are you going to cope with working with him all year?" asked Harry, looking concerned for Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "To be honest, Harry, I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was sitting in another carriage with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Pansy was leaning against his chest, her hands on his knees, but slowly creeping up to his thigh. He felt very uncomfortable and wanted her to get off him, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered. They were also talking about the year ahead and Draco's misfortune at who was Head Girl.

"This school has gone to the dogs! Why the _hell_ is Granger Head Girl?" grumbled Blaise, leaning back in his seat.

"Because she's smart and responsible that's why," Draco replied, trying to get in a comfortable position, but it was hard to do so while Pansy was hanging onto him. "Pansy, can you lay _off_ me please? I'm getting squashed here."

Pansy groaned in disappointment and sat up straight in her seat, shaking her head. "I'm worried about you, Drakie. I really am."

Draco laughed bitterly. "What's new, Pansy? Aren't you always worried about me?"

"Yes, I am always worried about you, but this time it's different. How are you going to cope with being around the Mudblood Granger?"

"Pansy, don't worry. It's nothing to go psycho about; I know how to handle her. It's actually better because I get to torture her more often."

"No, it's not that," Pansy said, a worrying look on her pug-face. "Draco, the Heads have their own common rooms? Do you know what that means?"

"What?" asked Draco, very confused. Blaise seemed to catch on what Pansy was saying and had a look of horror written on his face.

"You're not serious, are you, Pansy?" he asked her in shock. Pansy nodded.

"Ok, what the hell are you on about?" Draco demanded, sick of being in the dark.

Pansy looked at him and gently touched his arm, sorrow and sympathy written on her face.

"Draco, you have to live in the same common room with the Mudblood."

Draco thought she was joking for a second, until he remembered what was written in the letter about being Head Boy. He froze in shock, trying to come to terms with his unfortunate situation. "You've _got_ to be joking," he said, looking at Pansy in shock.

She shook her head.

Draco groaned and jerked Pansy's hand off his arm and buried his face in his hands, muttering a mixture of insults and swear words under his breath.

"He's taking it better than I thought he would," said Blaise, observing his best friend.

"What do you mean?" snapped Pansy. "This is the worst thing that has ever happened to him! How worse could he have taken the news?"

"I would have thought he would be breaking down the walls and jinxing the next first year he sees."

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Draco interrupted, glancing up at Blaise. "Pansy's right, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me and I'm _bloody _angry about it. You don't know what I do when I'm this upset and angry so watch out." He put his face back in his hands.

"Ok, now I'm really worried," said Blaise, not finding this funny at all. "What the hell does that Headmaster think? If Snape was in charge, he wouldn't do this to any of his students at all, it's a breach to the Slytherin name to share a room with a Gryffindor let alone a Mudblood. What are you going to do, Draco?"

Draco sighed into his hands as he thought hard about the issue at hand. "I'm going to stay in the Heads Common Room," he finally muffled into his hands.

"What was that? We didn't hear you."

"I said, "I'm going to stay in the Heads Common Room", dunderheads," Draco repeated, removing his hands from his face and looking up at his 'friends'.

Pansy looked at him in disapproval. "Draco! You can't do that! Why would you even think of staying in the same room as her?"

"I'm Head Boy and she's Head Girl. I have to work with her anyway."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep in the same room as her!"

Draco snorted at that comment. "Do you think they're that stupid, Pansy? Of course I won't be sleeping in the same room as her; we'll have separate bedrooms, thank goodness. I don't want to sleep in the same room as her and I never will."

"Still," huffed Pansy, frowning.

"Look, I don't want to give her the satisfaction that I'm not game enough to take her head on. And I don't want the Headmaster to think I'm stubborn or something. I've got to give it a try. But I swear, I will make her think she should think twice before she bosses me around and I'll show her that _I'm_ the one in charge."

"Good luck with that," muttered Blaise, shaking his head.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall and collapsed into a seat next to Neville Longbottom, feeling utterly exhausted.

He jumped round to see who had sat next to him. "Oh hi, Hermione, I didn't see you there! How was your summer?"

"My summer? It was great, Neville, just great. My cousin Annabel came to stay, Harry had his seventeenth and I had an early eighteenth party. How was your summer?"

"It was good. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party, me and Gran were over in Germany visiting some relatives."

"That's alright, Neville. How was your seventeenth birthday?"

"It was alright, we spent the day at St Mungos visiting Mum and Dad. I didn't want anything too big. Hey you're Head Girl!" he exclaimed, suddenly noticing the badge pinned to her robes. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Neville," said Hermione, smiling.

"I always knew you would get it," said Neville, grinning. "So is Harry Head Boy?" Hermione shook her head. "No? Who's Head Boy then?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but stared straight ahead, looking at a certain someone.

Neville followed her gaze and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Malfoy's Head Boy?" he gasped, noticing the shiny badge attached to Malfoy's robes.

"Unfortunately," Ginny spoke up as she sat down at the table opposite Hermione.

"What on earth was Dumbledore thinking? He's allowed the son of a death eater to represent the students? He's crazy!"

"That's exactly what I thought," Felicity agreed, sitting down next to Ginny and opposite Neville.

He glanced at her and tried to say something, but he couldn't get the words out, all that came out was a faint gurgle. He shrugged and turned to Dean and Seamus, joining in their conversation of Qudditch, his face slightly red.

Felicity glanced at Ginny with a confused expression, as if to ask why Neville was suddenly nervous around her.

"I'll tell you later," she mumbled, as Harry sat down next to her and Ron settled down on the other side of Hermione.

"What are you two on about now?" Harry asked wearily, looking at the pair of them.

"Nothing," they both answered innocently.

"I wish the first years would hurry up," Ron grumbled, rubbing his stomach. "I'm getting _extremely_ hungry."

"Is food the only thing you ever think about?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"No! But I am really hungry!"

About half an hour later, Ron was stuffing his face with steak, pork chops, chicken legs, meat pie…basically anything he could reach. Hermione had her head down, not daring to make conversation with him as he would speak while food was still in his mouth and spray everyone with food scrapes. It was an incredibly disgusting sight to watch.

"Slow down, Ron," said Harry, after finishing a mouthful. "You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"I don't care! I've been staving since two o'clock!"

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. She was feeling a little thankful she wasn't going to be in the common room with him all year if he was going to eat like that during snack time there.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting among his company, taking small reasonable mouthfuls of food and not saying anything until he had finished. Well, at least he wasn't as disgusting as Ron and knew table manners. That still didn't account for her misfortune of having to live with him.

Before long, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements. "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to firstly remind you that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden as well as the third floor. Mr Flitch has asked me to remind you not to use jinxes in the corridors between classes –"

"Damn it," Draco muttered under his breath. Oh well, he didn't really care anyway. Since when did he follow the rules? Never. That's why he was the Hogwarts bad boy.

"The Qudditch season will start on the first of November with the trials being held next week. If you are interested please see the Madam Hooch or the captain of the team for your house. It gives me great pleasure in welcoming back Mr Remus Lupin who will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts this year."

Everyone except the Slytherins clapped and cheered when they heard the news.

"Yes!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, high fiving each other.

"And finally, I would like to announce that this year's Head Girl and Boy are Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy and I need to see the both of them now. The rest of you should head off to bed to rest your minds for class tomorrow. Nighty night!"

"Good luck, Hermione," said Ron, clapping her on the back before turning to leave. "Coming, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, Ron! Night, Hermione, I hope you survive the night."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied sarcastically. "I'll see you in the morning if Malfoy doesn't murder me."

"That's not funny you know," said Ron, a serious expression on his face.

"I know, Ron, I was only joking."

"Well, when you're talking about Malfoy, nothing's a joke with him. Goodnight." Ron and Harry walked away, blending into the mass of students.

"See you, Hermione," said Ginny, following the boys into the crowd.

"Bye Ginny."

"Nighty night, Hermione," said Felicity, waving at her. "I really do feel sorry for you. I hope he doesn't give a hard time. If he does, just let us know and we'll show him a thing or two."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks, Flick, but that won't be necessary."

"Hey, it's the least we can do," she replied, taking a glance towards the Slytherins. "Just tell us if he's bothering you and we'll sort it out."

"Well do. Night, Flick."

"Night, Hermione." Felicity disappeared into the crowd, in pursuit of Ginny.

Hermione sighed and made her way over to the High Table where Dumbledore and Malfoy were already waiting for her. Malfoy smirked at her as she approached them but she deliberately ignored him as she didn't have to acknowledge him just yet.

"Now, I have chosen you as heads not just because you are both the brightest in your year, but to also try and solve the feud between the houses, in other words, create house unity. I know that you two have not been on the best of terms over your time at Hogwarts, but I'm asking you to put all that aside and work together."

Malfoy eyed the professor in disgust. "You can't expect me to work with her. There's no way we're ever going to get along."

Hermione scowled at him. He sneered at her in return and folded his arms moodily. "See? She doesn't want to work with me either."

"Mr Malfoy, you and Miss Granger are not little kids anymore, but responsible adults. You should be able to figure out your differences and at least try to get along. You will be sharing quarters after all so you do have to live together.

"Now then, you will have various events to organise during the year including the Graduation Ball and the Valentine's Day dance. But at the moment, you will only be doing patrols from nine to eleven weekdays and ten till midnight on weekends and having meetings with the prefects once a fortnight. Any questions?"

Hermione didn't have any questions and Malfoy looked as though he had nothing to say at all. He frowned at the professor with his arms folded and looking extremely bored.

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together. "Good! Now then, I shall show you to your new dorms. Follow me."

He walked in the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Malfoy following close behind. It was about ten minutes before Dumbledore reached the end of a corridor on the fifth floor and stopped in front of a portrait. Hermione and Malfoy both stepped forwards to take a loo at the portrait for the first time.

It was spilt in two with one side being a picture of Hermione with the Gryffindor emblem in the background and a picture of Malfoy with the Slytherin emblem on the other side. They weren't moving pictures though and looked like they were taken in the first year because Hermione's hair wasn't as curly and Malfoy's hair was slicked back and they were both shorter.

"My, my, that's an awful picture of me," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Hermione smirked at Malfoy before turning to look at the Professor, confused. "Why are there pictures of us from first year?"

"Oh I just thought it would bring back memories of when you first stepped in," smiled Dumbledore. "Of course you're the only ones who can see the pictures of yourselves. Everyone will just see a picture of the Hogwarts Castle. They will change every now and then so it won't be the same. The password is _Carpe Diem_. Have a good night."

With a smile and a little wave, Dumbledore walked down the corridor, leaving the two bemused Heads behind.

"Carpe diem? What does that mean?" Malfoy asked, turning to Hermione.

"It means 'seize the day' in Latin," she answered curtly, with a big smirk on her face. She was glad she knew something that Malfoy didn't know.

"And how do you know Latin?"

"I learnt it in primary school and that expression was in a movie called "Dead Poet's Society" a few years ago. I would have thought you would know Latin yourself."

"I do know Latin for your information, Miss Know-it-all. I just didn't remember the expression. What is "Dead Poet's Society" anyway?"

"I can't be bothered to tell you right now as I would like to get inside. _Carpe diem_."

The portrait swing open and Hermione hurried inside, eager to see what her new common room looked like. She gasped in awe as she entered the Heads Common Room.

It was a beautiful room with the walls decorated in the four house colours, two armchairs and a sofa that was black and a handsome fireplace that was dark brown with a fire already burning, brightly lighting up the room. Over the fireplace were two banners, a scarlet banner bearing the gold Gryffindor emblem and a dark green banner bearing the silver Slytherin crest.

There was a door on either side of the room where Hermione guessed lead to their separate bedrooms. They weren't sharing a bathroom, thank god.

"My, my, it's better than the Slytherin common room." She turned round to see Malfoy looking around the room with an amazed look on his face.

_At least he isn't being snobby for once, _Hermione thought.

But as soon as that crossed her mind, a smug look crossed his face and he smirked. "If they could see me now…they'll be _so_ jealous!"

Hermione shook her head dismissingly. _No of course not, he's always snobby, just like Annabel. _Malfoy was never going to change, she had already decided that. she was then jerked rudely out of her thoughts as Malfoy stepped in front of her, frowning darkly at her.

"So, where's my room?" he demanded arrogantly as he folded his arms.

Hermione sighed and looked over to the door to the left of the fireplace to see a gold plaque bearing the words _"Head Girl: Hermione Granger."_ in curly red letters.

"Yours is over there," she said, pointing to the door on the right where a silver plaque read the words _"Head Boy: Draco Malfoy"_ in green letters.

"Good, I'm off to bed. If you have anything to say, Granger, it can wait till morning. I'll deal with you then." He stalked off to his room and shut the door behind him.

Hermione sighed and went into her own room, in the prospect of unpacking her things and getting ready for bed herself. She looked around at her room in awe, not yet ready to believe she had her own room.

There was a queen size bed that had red and gold pillows and covers on it and a red bed curtain hanging above it so she could draw them back if she wanted. There was a small desk where she could do her homework, a bookcase where she could put all her books and photo albums and, to her surprise, a stereo system with a wide selection of music to chose from.

There was also a fireplace with a portrait of herself hanging above it, a door that lead to her bathroom and _a walk-in wardrobe_. She squealed in excitement and opened the door, exploring the room, imagining what it would be like when all of her clothes would be in it.

_If only Annabel could see me now, she would be so jealous! I bet _her _school doesn't even give the school captain their own dormitories with their own bathroom, fireplace, queen size bed _and_ walk-in wardrobe._

She smirked to herself, imagining Annabel's look of rage when she would hear about the special living arrangements, especially the part about the walk-in wardrobe. She would love to have to put all of her clothes on. Hermione's smirk widened and then suddenly realised with a sickening thought that she was acting just like Malfoy.

_Oh my god, did I just think just like him? That is so sick! _

She felt so disgusted with herself for letting herself go that low. She shook her head, disappointed in herself and took her pyjamas and toiletries out of her trunk to get ready for bed. The bathroom's walls were painted white with red tiles on the floor. She placed her things on the bathroom bench and started to brush her teeth.

_Well at least I'll be able to get to sleep really quickly. I won't have Lavender and Parvati gossipping until one in the morning. _

She then put on her pyjamas and got into bed, falling asleep immediately, and thinking of how comfortable her new bed was.

**Author's Note: Wow, that was a long chapter. That's the length that most of the chapters will be from now on so I hope you're okay with that. Please review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The First Day…**

_**Draco raced down a tunnel, his heart pounding madly against his chest as he tried to get away from Lucius and the Death Eaters. But they were catching up to him quickly, their wands out at the ready for the chance to kill him. **_

_**Draco panicked and ran faster, causing him to trip over a rock and bang his head as he fell to the ground.**_

"_**Draco! Are you alright?" Hermione appeared in front of him, looking concerned. **_

"_**I'm fine! Go, Hermione, they're going to kill you!"**_

"_**I'm not leaving you!"**_

"_**You have to otherwise they'll kill you and I don't want that!"**_

"_**Don't be stupid, come on!" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up, leading him to the end of the tunnel…**_

Draco woke up suddenly, breathing heavily as he tried to recover from the nightmare. He then wondered why the hell he was having a dream that had Granger in it and he was calling her by her first name. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his surroundings, realising he was not in a dark tunnel, but instead his new room.

He sighed in relief and was now trying to work out what made him wake up as he could hear very loud noises from somewhere close by. He didn't know what it was at first as it was a very strange sound until he realised it was music as there were male voices singing.

_Where is that ridiculous music coming from? _Draco thought irritably, as he dragged himself out of bed and opened the door.

Big mistake, the music was very louder now he had opened his bedroom door. He covered his ears and walked into the common room, seeing nothing in the room that was the source of the racket.

He glanced over at the Head Girl's room and realised it was coming from her room. _Bloody Mudblood! She woke me up with her stupid Muggle music! _He stormed over to the door and yanked it open.

"Granger!" he shouted over the loud music.

He couldn't see her anywhere in the room and saw that she was already out of bed. The door leading to her bathroom was closed so she must be in there. Draco thought of going in there to tell her off, but he _really_ didn't want to see her without any clothes on so he decided against the idea.

Instead, he looked around the room for the source of the noise, finally setting his eyes on a what seemed to be a music player. He strolled over to it and started fiddling with it trying to find a way of how to turn it off. Unfortunately, he didn't know what the hell the symbols on the buttons meant and so was having a _bit_ of trouble.

"Ah no!" he groaned, as he pressed a button with two triangles pointing to the right, finding it wasn't the right one. It went to the next song, which was much louder and faster. He tried another button that also had two triangles, but they were pointing to the left and it started the song again.

Draco was getting really frustrated by now and poked his finger on a black button. It got rid of the music, thank goodness, but a piercing buzzing noise ringed through his ears which was even worse. He screamed and covered his ears as he pressed the same button again and got the loud music back on.

"What the hell? What are _you_ doing in my room, Malfoy?"

Draco jumped and looked round. Granger was up and dressed in her school uniform, her hair looking bushy again. She frowned at him and folded her arms, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was trying to turn off this racket!" he bellowed over the music which was still blasting from the speakers. "It woke me up and it is giving me a huge headache! I thought I would turn it off, but the buttons are so complicated and don't work properly!"

Granger rolled her eyes and walked over to the music player, turning a knob downwards. At once the music died down to a softer tone, but not too quiet so she would still be able to hear it.

"Happy now, Malfoy?" she sneered; sniggering at his stunned expression and stalked back into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Better," Draco muttered, walking out of her room and pulled the door shut with a _snap_. He walked into his own room, gathering up his toiletries and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

As he washed his hair, he couldn't help, but think about the amused look Granger had on her face as she turned down her music. It really irritated Draco to have Granger look at him like that, she wasn't allowed to laugh at _him!_

_She probably thought I was stupid, not knowing how to work her music system. Well what did she expect, honestly? It's a Muggle thing and I don't touch things made by Muggles…_

_**But hang on,**_another voice in Draco's head spoke up as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, _**that locket you brought for Mother was Muggle made, wasn't it?**_

_I think it was…it was a nice locket. Mother would have loved it and I thought she would._

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought of his late mother, but he shook them off. He didn't need to break down in the middle of the shower, especially since he had class today. He turned off the water and dried himself with a towel before getting dressed in his school robes.

Draco glanced at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should slick his hair back as he hadn't done that since last term. He used to do it all the time, but ever since his mother started to get sicker by the day, he just really couldn't be bothered to do anything to his hair except wash it and try to flat it as best as he could. Whatever he did to his hair didn't seem as important as worrying about his mother dying.

He hated to admit it, but his hair did look better with his bangs falling naturally over his eyes, it gave him a rugged look. And most girls seemed to go for it anyway, he could feel their eyes on him the previous night as he ate his meal.

Draco shrugged to himself, deciding to leave his hair the way it was and left the room.

He grabbed his badge from his bedside table and pinned it on his robes, admiring it fondly as it shined brightly in the mirror. Narcissa would be so proud of him getting Head Boy; he had worked hard for it for six years and had earned it. Draco then shuddered as he thought of what Lucius would say to him if he knew his son got it.

"_You have got this because you are a Malfoy. Show those students what a Malfoy is made of and that they rule over all. We are superior than them and respected Purebloods. Do not disappoint me, Draco, you are representing the family and you shall not disgrace our name."_

_Well, you're not here to tell me that are you? _Draco told himself as he took one more look at the mirror and walked out to the common room, heading out the portrait hole.

Draco arrived in the Great Hall a good fifteen minutes later and slumped himself down in the nearest seat at the Slytherin table. He grabbed a piece of toast, shoved it in his mouth and choked slightly.

"Take it easy, Draco," said Blaise, sitting down next to Draco. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep doing that at breakfast every morning."

"Whatever, Blaise."

"So how's living with the Mudblood?" Blaise asked, piling his plate with eggs and bacon. "I can see you managed to survive the night so she can't be as bad as we thought."

"You have no idea," muttered Draco, resting his head in his hand. "She woke me up this morning with this insane Muggle music crap she owns. It was so loud that I thought I was at five Qudditch matches or something. But she was playing it in some Muggle device and of course I couldn't turn it off. I tried so many buttons, but they didn't work. Eventually, she came out and I demanded she turn it down."

"Um, Draco, did you even think of using your wand to turn it off?" Blaise asked, fighting back not to laugh.

Draco looked at him blankly for a couple of seconds, wondering what he meant. He then groaned and leaned his face against his hand, his fingers digging through his hair. _Why didn't I think of that? That sounds so obvious!_

"No, I didn't think of it. I was half-asleep and pretty cranky too. _Damn it_!"

"Doesn't matter, just remember for next time. Better yet, put a jinx on it so she can't play anything in it at all."

"That," Draco replied, pointing his fork at Blaise, "is not such a bad idea. It would serve her right for waking me up."

He glanced over at the Gryffindor table where Granger sat next to Scarhead, chatting to him while she picked at her food. She felt him looking at her and glared in his direction, giving him the most hatred expression she reserved just for him.

He smirked in return and went back to eating more toast, this time not shoving it down his throat.

* * *

"Morning, Harry," Hermione greeted him as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

He jumped and looked to see her next to him. "Oh, morning, Hermione," he answered, turning pink a bit. "How are the Head dorms?"

Hermione slightly frowned, wondering why Harry looked embarrassed of a sudden, but thought she must have imagined it because the pink quickly disappeared from his face. He must have been surprised that she appeared so suddenly.

"Oh, they're quite nice actually, I love it. My room is decorated in Gryffindor colours so it feels like I'm still in the house common room. I have my own bathroom, thank goodness, and a queen size bed which is relatively comfortable. And, you won't believe this, _a walk-in wardrobe!_"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione, surprised that she was the type of person to get so excited over a walk-in wardrobe. Usually she wasn't that fussy over clothes. Perhaps Annabel had influence her over the summer to get excited over that sort of thing.

"Glad you like it," he replied, after finishing a mouthful. "If you want to know, the boys' dormitory is still the same except it's much tidier at the moment." He grinned and started eating his spaghetti on toast.

Hermione served herself some bacon and eggs and quietly ate for awhile. She was expecting a certain someone to try to talk and eat at the same time but saw his seat empty. "Where's Ron?"

"Up in the dormitory, I think," Harry replied, still eating.

"He's not sleeping in, is he? It's the first day!"

"Nah, he's writing a letter to An - to his mum." Harry smacked himself in the head. _I can't believe I almost told her Ron was writing to Annabel! _His mind screamed at him, pushing him to keep his mouth shut up and eat. And that's what he did.

Hermione frowned at him in confusion, but didn't ponder too much on it as Professor McGonagall started handing out the timetables.

"Miss Granger, you start patrolling tonight at nine o'clock sharp, starting on the third floor. If you see any students out of bed, tell them to go back to their dormitories. If they don't take any notice, punish them and record their names to give to me in the morning. I'm about to go and tell Mr Malfoy the same thing."

"Ok, thank you, Professor. So are you still thinking of being an Auror?" Hermione asked Harry, as McGonagall walked away from them.

Harry thought about it for awhile. "Yeah, if I'm ever going to defeat Voldemort it would seem like the perfect career for me. I just hope I don't go as crazy as Mad-Eye Moody, seeing Dark Wizards everywhere."

Hermione giggled and could suddenly sense someone was looking at her while she talked to Harry and ate her breakfast.

She glanced up to see Malfoy staring at her with a sneering expression on his face. She glared him in the most hatred expression she could muster and wishing he would just look away. She hated seeing his face, especially since she now had to see it more often than usual. He smirked back at her and looked away, continuing to eat his breakfast.

Hermione turned back to see Harry looking at her with a questioning expression on his face.

"So, how is it living with Malfoy? I see he didn't murder you last night so it might not have been as bad as I thought it would be," Harry said, looking down at his plate, twirling the spaghetti with his fork.

"Oh trust me, Harry, it is the worst thing in the world to be living with that slimy ferret," Hermione replied, sighing heavily. "But so far he hasn't done anything to me. He believes I've done something to annoy him though…"

"What did you do?" Harry looked up suspiciously at Hermione.

"Oh, well I got a stereo system in my room so I thought I would try it out this morning. I put on Oasis while I was in the shower and I had it up really loud. So loud it woke Malfoy up, even though he had his door shut and so was mine. He stormed into my room and tried to turn it off, but of course, he didn't know how to!" She started to laugh uncontrollably, banging her hand on the table.

"So what buttons did he try?" Harry asked, fighting not to laugh too much as Ron sat down opposite Harry and accepting a timetable from McGonagall who was still handing them out.

"He pressed the button that made it go to the next song, the one that makes the song start again and then the one that goes to the radio. Of course the radio doesn't work out here so all I heard was a loud buzzing noise and some screaming in pain!"

Harry couldn't control his laughter anymore as Hermione told him the morning story. In fact, he was laughing so much; he nearly fell off his seat, but was held back by Ginny.

"Whoa, watch it, Harry," she said, hoisting him up on his seat. "Why were you laughing?"

"Oh Hermione was telling me this funny story," Harry replied, turning to face her. "Mal-"

He suddenly froze as his green eyes met Ginny's warm brown ones. They gazed at each other for a few seconds while a warm feeling blazed inside of Harry, making him feel lighter than air. He then tore his eyes away from her as he felt his cheeks grew red and a bit confused at why she had affected him so much in just a glisp.

"What was the story about?" asked Ron, who had by some miracle missed Harry and Ginny's awkward moment as he was looking at his new timetable. "Is about Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it is," Hermione answered, when she had stopped laughing. "I'll tell you later though, it'll take too long to tell you as I would have to stop and explain every couple of seconds."

"Oi, Hermione, you know what would be a good song to put on tomorrow morning to wake Malfoy up?" Harry asked her, having recovered from his 'awkward' moment.

"What song?"

""Hells Bells" by AC/DC."

Hermione grinned. "That would not be such a bad song to use."

"Who's AC/DC?" Ron asked, confused at what his two friends were talking about.

"A Muggle rock band," Harry told him, taking a bit of his toast. "They're Australian."

"Oh."

"Did someone just mention AC/DC?" Felicity spoke up in a somewhat loud high pitched voice as she sat down next to Ginny and served herself some porridge. "They're like one of my favourite bands of all time. They're legends!"

"I'm sure you think all bands you like are legends," muttered Ron, thinking Felicity wouldn't hear him.

She did, though, and flicked porridge from her spoon across the table at him, most of it landing on his face and hair.

"_Scongifly_," Hermione said, waving her wand.

Felicity frowned at Ron as the porridge disappeared from his face and hair and looked around for whoever cast the spell.

"I guess you're looking for me," Hermione spoke up, realising Felicity hadn't seen her yet.

Felicity eyebrows rose in confusion, wondering who spoke and leaned backwards to look past Ginny and Harry, finally seeing Hermione.

"Hermione! You're alive!" she shrieked out in delight.

"Keep your voice down, Flick! Of course I'm alive!"

"Oh yeah…" Felicity muttered. "I thought he would have done something to you during the night."

"Actually, it's more like she did something to him," said Harry, leaning backwards to look past Ginny and meet Felicity's confusing violet eyes. No awkward gazing at one another moment there.

"Hermione, what did you do?" asked Felicity, grinning wickedly.

"I played loud music this morning on my stereo system –"

"YOU HAVE A STEREO SYSTEM IN YOUR ROOM?!"

"Calm down, Flick!"

"Sorry, but you know how we don't have one in the girls dormitories. Gee, I hope I get Head Girl next year…"

"In your dreams, Flick," Ginny grinned, putting down her fork and getting up. "See you in Charms, I'm going to go and get my books."

"Ok, see you, Gin. So what happened?"

Hermione told Felicity all about how Malfoy tried to turn it off, but failing. When Hermione finished her story, Felicity was laughing even louder then Harry and as a result, fell backwards off her seat and banged her head on the floor.

"Are you alright, Flick?" Ron exclaimed, rushing over as Harry helped her up.

"I'm ok, it doesn't hurt really! Geez, you don't have to get so worried over me of a sudden, boys."

"Don't worry, Higgins, no one will." Malfoy walked past their table smirking at the sight of Felicity on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy! Like you have anyone worrying about you anyway, no one cares about you!"

The smirk was immediately wiped off his face and was replaced instead with a look between hurt and anger. He shook his head and looked straight ahead, his eyes finding Hermione's.

Both of them froze, gazing through the other's eyes for a couple of seconds, but to them it seemed longer. Time seemed to have slowed or stopped completely as they stared into the depths of each other's eyes, searching for the souls within.

_His eyes seem kind of sad…maybe what Felicity said has affected him badly. Hang on, why do I care?_ Hermione's head screamed at her to stop feeling sorry for the Slytherin prince and look away from him. He was pathetic with no feelings whatsoever.

_But his eyes seem to have feeling in them…_

Malfoy again shook his head to break the moment and stalked out of the Great Hall, his robes flowing behind him as he went.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Felicity, looking confused and bewildered by his reaction. "Was it something I said?"

"I think it was, Flick," Ron answered, holding out a hand to help her up. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," she quickly replied, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "It's just, I don't know…he usually has a comeback to whatever insult I throw at him, but he didn't have one." She sighed and shook her head. "He's defiantly got issues that one."

A bell rang throughout the hall, warning the students there was five minutes left until class.

"Oh, what you look at the time, class is starting soon." Felicity said, running a hand through her streaked black hair. "Later peoples."

She picked up her shoulder bag and ran out of the hall, her hair flying widely behind her. Most people were thinking of getting to class too and there was a mad rush to get out of the Great Hall.

"So what do we have first?" asked Ron, glancing at his timetable again. "Ah yes, Herbology."

"Let's get a move on then," said Hermione, picking her bag up and heading towards the doors. "Come on, we haven't got all day!"

"I was wondering when she would start bossing us around," Ron muttered to Harry, as they walked out into the grounds.

* * *

"Are you still taking Defence Against the Dark Arts Draco?" Blaise asked, as he and Draco walked across the grounds, heading to Herbology.

"Yes, I am, are you?"

"Yes, but only because Mum said so. I didn't think you'll still be taking it, Draco; you used to always say the class was ridiculous and you wanted to drop it for ages. I mean, what would your father say if he heard about this?"

"I don't really care what he thinks anymore, Blaise, he is not a part of my life and he doesn't deserve to be, you know that. He's still 'missing', gone for a year, remember?" Draco sighed heavily. "Besides, he doesn't care about me," he murmured under his breath.

Blaise looked at him, confused. "Did you say something, Draco?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind."

Draco's mind wandered on to what Higgins had said to him about nobody caring about him. He would have usually hit her back with an insult or something, but surprisingly, he didn't have a comeback. It was perhaps because he knew she was right about what she said. Nobody, but his mother ever cared for him and now she was gone…

"Hey, Drakie! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" Pansy jumped on him from behind, throwing her arms round his back.

_Ok, Pansy worries about me, but she doesn't count_. Draco shook her off with difficulty and gave her a dirty look. He then walked at a faster pace, away from her and Blaise.

He heard her demand Blaise to tell her what was wrong with her precious Draco, but Blaise answered something along the lines of, "I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell _you_?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he entered the greenhouse, wondering why he had managed to put up with Pansy for so long. She was such an irritating brat who talked of nothing, but gossip and only liked Draco because of his money…and good looks. Nothing else. He had figured that out a long time ago, fifth year in fact.

He slumped down in a chair at the back of the room and slowly got his books out, ignoring the other students around him. He then pulled out a blank piece of parchment and started to write himself a note.

Blaise came into the greenhouse a few minutes later and sat next to Draco, sighing in annoyance. "I told Pansy to leave you alone for awhile, but I don't know whether that'll last long."

"Thanks," Draco muttered, not looking at him, but continuing to write.

"What'd you writing?" Blaise asked, trying to take a peak at it.

Draco snatched off the table and glared at him angrily. "None of your business," he growled.

Blaise backed off, raising his hands defensively. "Ok, no need to get so angry about it." He then started to get his things out of his bags.

Draco put the parchment back on the table and was about to write more, but was interrupted by sounds of laughter from outside the greenhouse. He glanced up to see Scarhead, Weasel and Granger walk in, laughing gleefully. He sneered at them and returned to his writing, not giving them the satisfaction he was bothered.

"Oi, Malfoy?" Weasel called out, his voice above the chatter of the class. "You better start thinking of enrolling in a Muggle Studies class so it'll teach you how to use a Stereo Sound System properly!"

The Golden Trio laughed and sat themselves down the front, Granger sending amused glances at Draco.

He curled his fists, feeling defeated. _No, I can't be defeated, Malfoys are never defeated! And Malfoys always have a comeback to an insulting comment and for the second time today, I don't have one…what is wrong with me?_

"Settle down everyone," Professor Sprout called, as she walked into the room. "Today we'll be talking about a dangerous plant called the Venemous Tentacula. Who can tell me why it's dangerous?"

_I wouldn't have a bloody clue and frankly, I don't give a damn. _Draco rolled his eyes and relaxed his fists, bored already of plant talk. As usual, Granger's hand was the first one in the air, waving frantically to say the answer.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's dangerous because its teeth have poison in them and one bite will make you die within twenty-four hours if left untreated," Granger replied, sounding like she was reciting from a textbook.

"Thank you, take ten points for Gryffindor. What can treat a Venemous Tentacula bite?"

Again Granger's hand was up and again she said the right answer.

"Well done, Miss Granger, take another ten points."

Granger's face beamed in such happiness and she turned around to send a smirk in Draco's direction. He glared back at her and curled his fists again in anger. _Why does she have to be so smart in everything and show off all the time! Ugh, she is so annoying!_

"Calm down, mate," Blaise interrupted Draco's thoughts in an undertone. "It's what, the first ten minutes of the first class of the day and already she's ticked you off?"

"Of course she has! Well, she actually started it this morning with her stupid music system, but you do realise I have to put up with the Mudblood all day and night? I have to do night patrol with her this evening!"

"Whoa man, I feel sorry for you," Blaise said, filching at the thought of a Slytherin walking with a Gryffindor in the halls at night. He smirked at the thought of Draco being tortured by a Mudblood.

"Tell me about it, Blaise, I'm not going to – what are you smirking about?" Draco asked, trying to look concerned for the only so called 'decent' friend in Slytherin. "You better not be thinking it's great that I have to be around the Mudblood cause it's not!"

"Mr Malfoy, what have I told you about talking while I'm talking?"

Professor Sprout was glaring at him with a stern look on her face and her arms were folded, showing that she clearly wasn't happy with the Head Boy.

Draco avoided her eyes and instead stared at his desk. He could feel everyone looking at him, especially Granger's eyes which only made him even crankier and as a result stormed out of the class fifteen minutes later, fuming.

_I'll go and send that note then while everyone is in class. _Draco then headed to the owlery, addressing the note he had been writing to the head of the Auror office and sent it with his owl, Perseus.

* * *

_What's gotten into him? _Hermione wondered as she walked with Harry and Ron to their next lesson, Transfiguration while trying to work out why Malfoy was so angry. _I suppose it was because of this morning, with the music being 'too loud' and Felicity somehow offending him. No, it's more than that…_

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, noticing that she wasn't listening to a word that he was saying.

"Wh- sorry, Ron, did you say something?"

"Well, I was trying to talk to you about starting up a study group with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender this year, but you seem to be so out of it at the moment. Are you tired or something? Did you get enough sleep?"

Ron turned slightly pink as he said all this because he had not been talking about that at all and he was slightly glad she hadn't been listening. He had in fact been wondering out loud when he would get his first letter from Annabel.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ron, I'm fine. I was just thinking..."

"What about?" Harry asked. Hermione noticed there was a slight note of hope in his voice and she wondered why.

"Oh…I was just wondering what was wrong with Malfoy, that's all. He doesn't seem okay to me today."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Hermione, why would you even care? He's our enemy for god's sake!"

"I can't believe that you would want to know what's wrong with him," Ron muttered, shaking his head. "I mean he's going to knock you back with insults anyway, why bother?"

"Because, Ronald, unlike you I have the guts to ask him and am able to ignore whatever he says and eventually get my way! And besides, I have to live with him!" Hermione then stormed ahead of them, fuming.

Ron frowned at her and again shook his head. "What has gotten into her?"

"I don't know…" Harry replied, scratching his head thoughtfully as they reached the Transfiguration classroom. "She has a point though."

"WHAT? You actually agree with her talking to Malfoy?"

"Well, like she said, she has to live with him so she might as well sort it out. Anyway, I'll talk to her about it. You just sit with Neville and stay out of her way, she's still cranky at you." Harry left Ron and sat next to Hermione close to the front. "Are you sure you're all right, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Harry, I already said that before. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Harry replied casually. "Say, if you decide to ask Malfoy what's up with him, when were you planning to do that?"

"I have night patrol with him later so I'll ask him then. It's the only time I can think of when he won't be avoiding me."

"Okay, good luck with that," Harry replied just as McGonagall walked into the classroom to begin the lesson.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for your seventh and final year. I don't need to suppress the importance of this year to all of you that at the end of May, you will be sitting in the Great Hall doing N.E.W.T.S. This is make or break time and this is the time to also decide what you will be doing after you le- Mr Malfoy, I do not tolerate lateness in my class even if you are Head Boy!"

Hermione swung round in her seat to see Malfoy at the back of the classroom, standing very still. He must have tried to sneak in and sit down next to Blaise Zabini without the Professor noticing him, but had obviously failed.

He scowled and muttered something along the lines of, "Yeah, whatever miss," with a swear word in the same sentence and sat down next to Blaise, slamming his bag on the desk with a loud _thump_.

Professor McGonagall's lip curled. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that and continue my lesson. Next time, you won't be so lucky. And that reminds me, you can't sit there."

Malfoy frowned. "Why not?" he snarled, his voice slightly louder than normal.

"Because according to the Headmaster's orders, you and Miss Granger have to sit together in my classes. And if you're wondering why, it's because you two are Heads. So, get up and move to the front next to Miss Granger. Mr Potter, could you please sit next to Mr Zabini –"

"No, no, I'll sit next to Ernie," answered Harry, noticing the Hufflepuff didn't have anyone sitting next to him. "Tough luck, Hermione," he whispered as he gathered up his things. "Maybe you could ask him what's wrong with him now."

"In the middle of class? Hell no!" replied Hermione, with an annoyed look on her face. Oh how she hated being Head Girl sometimes when it came to dealing with Malfoy.

"Just trying to get a positive out of the situation. Later ,Hermione." He left for the fourth desk in the third row, sitting down next to Ernie and organising his things on the desk. Hermione sighed and put her head on the desk, her hands over herself.

"Come on, Mr Malfoy! We haven't got all day!"

It seemed as though Malfoy was taking his time to re-organise his stuff and walk over to the seat next to Hermione. At long last, she heard him heave his bag on the desk and the chair slightly creak as he slumped into it. He too put his head and arms on the desk, breathing heavily. Hermione lifted her head slightly and glanced over at him as if trying to read his mind, but failing.

"Take the bag off the desk, Mr Malfoy, get your book out and stop trying to fall asleep."

"Yes, miss." He sat up properly in his seat and dropped his bag on the floor. "What are you looking at, _Granger?_" he snapped angrily, emphasising on her last name.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, turning her attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Now today we will be learning how to transfigure your desk into an animal. I would prefer you all to turn the desks into cats at first before we move on to bigger animals as we will need to be in an open area. Copy this down." Professor McGonagall waved her wand and writing appeared on the blackboard.

There was a silence for awhile as everyone copied down what was written on the board and then Professor McGonagall showed them how the spell worked by turning her own desk into a black cat. The rest of the lesson was then spent trying to do the spell properly. Finally, about five minutes to the end of the lesson someone got the hang of it turning their desk to a white cat twice.

"Well done, Miss Granger, thirty points to Gryffindor. That's really advanced magic and you handled it well."

"Thank you, Professor," smiled Hermione, noticing that Malfoy had a look of outrage on his face out of the corner of her eye.

"If looks could kill," Ron said to her, after they had walked out of class and were seated in the Great Hall, eating lunch. "Did you see him giving you the death stares, Hermione?"

"Honestly, Ron, if looks could kill I would have died on the train."

Felicity started to laugh, but stopped when she saw the look on Ginny's face. She fell silent and continued eating. "The many faces of Draco Malfoy," she sniggered, pointing over at the Slytherin table where he sat, still fuming in anger. "He does look like he wants to kill someone…I bet one of those people is me."

* * *

At long last, the lessons were over for the day and Draco retired to his room, dumping his bag on the floor before he collapsed on his bed. He felt exhausted, having to put up with the teachers droning on and on all day about N.E.W.Ts, not to mention life after Hogwarts. He groaned and held his head in his hands.

_Merlin's beard that Mudblood has given me such a huge throbbing headache. _Thank Merlin it would be ages till he had to deal with her; he could just lie here and go to sleep…

_Wait, I should look at those newspaper articles I received at dinner, you're going to be too tired to look at them when you get back from night patrol and there won't be another time to do it while Granger's around._

Draco lifted himself from the bed and walked over to where he dropped his bag. He pulled out a yellow envelope from inside and opened it. He then tipped the contents onto his bed and fumbled around for the letter that came with it.

_**To Mr Draco Malfoy,**_

_**I received your request and have enclosed some information which I hope will help. I can't give you too much or the Minister will put you away in Azkaban for life. Once again I am sorry to hear of the death of Narcissa Malfoy and am hoping that you are taking it well. I know you will do your mother proud and won't disappoint her in finding the whereabouts of your father. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Victor Hanson**_

_**Head of Auror's Department**_

Draco sat back down on his bed and poured over the articles that Victor Hanson had sent him. A couple of them were from the _Daily Prophet, _but Draco hadn't read them in detail before. He picked up an article that read:

**LUCIUS MALFOY MISSING**

**Last night, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy confirmed the absence of her husband, Lucius. She said she hadn't seen him since the 5th November, which was two days after he was released from Azkaban. She made contact with their only son, Draco, and asked if he had seen him, but he hadn't. The situation has affected Mrs Malfoy terribly.**

"**I'm really worried about him," she told Fiona Buyers exclusively, last night at the Ministry. "He hasn't left the house without telling me where he's going and when he'll be back. Well, he didn't really talk to me after he went to Azkaban, he refused to see me and hasn't spoken to me or Draco at all after he was released. Draco hasn't seen him since he was put in Azkaban and now he's gone."**

**There is no word on how Mrs Malfoy's son is taking the news, but Hogwarts Headmaster Professor Dumbledore is very concerned.**

"**I am making sure Draco is aware of what is going on and who he can talk to if he's worried or anything," he told reporters this morning, a couple of hours after being informed of Lucius's disappearance. "I told him as soon I found out and so far, he is taking the news well."**

**The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge is also aware of the disappearance, having been approached by Mrs Malfoy herself and is sending a team of wizards to search for him. "We are taking this situation seriously, like any disappearance. There are suspicions that this may be linked to You-Know-Who and the Auror Department are working on that."**

Draco set the article aside, knowing it wouldn't really help at all. Some of the information in the article wasn't true for instance Lucius _never_ told anyone where he was going and when he would be back when he went out anywhere. And Draco did in fact visit Lucius while he was in Azkaban. It's just that he never wanted to talk about it after what happened while he was there.

He picked up the next piece of paper which had two sentences written on it in plain print:

**12****th**** November 1996**** Lucius Malfoy was spotted in a town two hours away from London by a Muggle called Henry Manson. Aurors called to scene but he had gone by the time they got there.**

Draco copied the information in a small black notebook and set it aside, picking up the next pieces of paper.

**27****th**** Feburary 1997** **Lucius Malfoy spotted aboard in Albania. Was gone by the time the Aurors got to the scene. Two Muggles who spotted him where found dead at the scene. Malfoy suspected of using the Killing Curse on them.**

**17****th**** May 1997**** Spotted flying on a broom over the sea between England and Ireland. Aurors tried to follow him but lost.**

**31****st**** August 1997** **Seen at Hadrow's Hill Cemetery by Ken Walters, a muggle. Walters later found dead by Aurors and no sign of Lucius.**

Draco clutched his fists as he read the last piece of parchment stating when Lucius was last seen and he chucked it aside, anger rising inside of him.

So, Lucius had went to visit Narcissa's grave, maybe to check that his plan had worked? To see that she really was dead, gone forever? To see the proof that she was out of his life, never to bother him again?

It was then Draco knew there was no doubt that Lucius poisoned his mother, the evidence was in the last sighting, standing at the cemetery, at his wife's grave.

_Father wouldn't have cared about any of us unless he knew we were dead. That's why he was there, but how did he know she died? _He then noticed the last newspaper cutting and picked it up.

**In Memoriam**

**Narcissa Helena Malfoy**

**1958 – 1997**

**Died peacefully in her sleep at home**

**Beloved and loving mother to Draco**

**Will be missed always: for now and forever**

"**I will be gone from this life, **

**but not from your heart, your mind and your memories."**

_That's how he knew, _Draco thought with a sniff. He had forgotten he had put a memoriam in the paper for her. He sighed and put all the information back in the envelope, making a mental note to send it back to Victor Hanson tomorrow.

_What the hell is he up to? I'm going to find him and avenge Mother by killing him if it's the last thing I do! _He was opening his draw to put the envelope in when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Author's Note: A little longer than the last chapter, but I hope you all like it! Please don't forget to review, I love reading what you think of it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Suspicions and ideas

**Chapter 8: Suspicions and Ideas**

Annabel sat at the desk in her room, trying to finish an English essay, but she was having some difficulty in concentrating. She scowled herself for her lack of sleep and therefore not paying attention in class as much as she should be.

_I'm the School Captain for goodness sake! I shouldn't be looking like I'm lost in space during class! I should be setting an example for once!_ It didn't take her long to figure out why she didn't sleep well and why she daydreamed in class. It was kind of obvious after all…

A soft tap on the window interrupted her thoughts and she glanced over at the window to see a snowy owl sitting on the window sill, a scroll tied to its leg. Annabel frowned in confusion and looked at her watch. Owls never flew this early at night, especially with a scroll tied to its leg. This was very odd indeed…

"Aren't you going to let it in, Bel?" Her room mate and best friend, Janet, walked in and noticed the owl outside the window.

Annabel blinked, as if she thought she was imagining the owl was there. "You can see it?" she whispered, hoping she wasn't going insane.

"Of course I can see it and its getting rather impatient. Just let it in and see what it wants."

Annabel sighed and walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew into the room and landed on top of her essay, holding out its leg, indicating Annabel to untie the scroll from its leg. She hesitated then walked over to the owl and took the scroll from it and patted the owl.

"Thank you," she whispered to it, stroking its soft fur. The owl hooted softly in thanks and she drew back, thinking it was going to leave. It didn't move however and just stared at her blankly.

"I think it wants you to open the letter while its here," suggested Janet, standing next to Annabel. "Go then, read it!"

Annabel nodded and unrolled the scroll to see that it was a short letter from the one she had been daydreaming about all day…Ron.

_**To my dear Annabel,**_

_**It has been four days since we last saw each other and I miss you already. I would have said goodbye to you before I boarded my train to school, but Hermione would have freaked out and I don't want her finding out about us yet.**_

_**So, how are you? How's your first day of school? Me, I'm alright. We arrived yesterday to a big dinner which I enjoyed a lot and returned to our comfortable beds which we have missed for the past two months! I didn't get to sleep till two because all the boys were catching up on some news and Harry decided to start a pillow fight with me. Guess who won? (Laughs)**_

_**So here am I now, writing this letter before I go to breakfast. I woke up early especially to write it. Classes start today, something that I'm slightly looking forward to. Hermione always does and she practically remembers all the material. Bet you anything she'll be dux of my school! I'm just looking forward to sports trails and that Harry picks me for the house team, he's captain. But I'll probably get a lot of homework so fat chance on that happening!**_

_**Anyway enough of my ramblings. I better get down to breakfast before my stomach explodes because it hasn't got any food in it. Before I go, I just want to say how much I miss you … I really, really, miss you Annabel, you're one special girl and there's no one else like you. You're one of a kind.**_

_**Take care, I miss you!**_

_**Love from Ron**_

_**P.S. I'm sending this with Harry's owl whose name is Hedwig. Hope you like her cause you'll be seeing her whenever I write to you. For some reason, the postman can't get to our school and so our only way to get mail is through the owls. Send a reply with Hedwig right away. **_

_So that explains why he sent it by owl._ Annabel sighed deeply and clutched the letter against her chest. She was already in love with him, she missed him a lot. She wished their schools weren't so far away …

"Wow, he's so nice," Janet commented who had read the letter over Annabel's shoulder. "Where'd you meet this one?"

"He's best friends with my cousin, Hermione. You remember Hermione, don't you? The one with bushy hair and who is too smart for her own good?"

"Oh yes," Janet replied flatly. "Her." Janet remembered Hermione well and didn't really like her much since meeting her a few summers ago. She thought Hermione was very outspoken and didn't know when to keep her mouth shut at times. Janet also thought the bushy haired was fishy, like she was hiding something from everyone.

"Well, do you have a picture of him?" she demanded.

Annabel got out her wallet and handed Janet the picture of the two of them at Hermione's party. Tim, one of her many ex-boyfriends, had been kind enough to take a quick shot of the both of them dancing together. Annabel's arms were around Ron's neck while he had wrapped his arms round her waist.

She had looked at this picture too many times since it was taken that it was plastered into her memory permanently. It was easy not to forget his freckled face and red hair.

"Oh wow, he's cute! And you two look so good together, it's amazing!" Janet gushed, admiring the picture. "Are you going to write back to him?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to do that right now!"

Hedwig, the snowy owl seem to get the message that Annabel would be using the desk and so flew off, settling herself down on the bedpost. Annabel pulled a piece of her personalised stationary towards her and began to write.

Draco jumped in alarm, dropping the envelope. "Who's there?" he asked sharply.

"It's only me, Malfoy," Granger answered as she opened the door. "We're supposed to start patrolling right now."

Draco frowned at her and whipped out his wand "Don't come in unless I say you can," he sneered, pointing the wand at her.

"I can't talk to you through a closed door," she snapped in reply. "And you can put that down." She then noticed the envelope on the floor and picked it up. "What's this?" she asked, a curious expression in her eyes.

Draco froze for a second before snatching it back. "That's none of your business, Granger. Haven't you learned not to poke your nose into everything?"

"_Sor-ry_, Malfoy, you're getting so worked up today." She shook her head. "Hurry up then and meet me in the common room for patrol. It's already nine and we have to start at nine thirty. I like to be early, unlike you."

Draco said nothing, but instead stared hatefully at her.

Granger took in his furious look and got the message that he wanted to be alone for awhile. "Ok then, I'll just wait out here. Take your time." She left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Greetings Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. I want you to go and patrol round the library, usher anyone near there away and send them back to their dorms. At ten, go round the fifth floor and patrol round the trophy room. If you find anyone, take house points off them and send them back to their dorms. Anyone who causes trouble and refuses to listen to you, you take down their names on a piece of parchment and hand them to me, they will be on detention. I want you to stick together, no wondering off on your own; corridors are dangerous at night for students to walk alone. Any questions?"

Hermione shook her head while Malfoy just stared at the ground. He looked like he hadn't listened to a single word Professor Dumbledore had said and instead found his shoes more interesting. This already ticked Hermione off as Malfoy was clearly being very rude to the Headmaster.

"No? Okay then, have fun patrolling. Come and see me at eleven o'clock by the Heads portrait." Professor Dumbledore smiled and walked away from them.

Hermione immediately rounded on Malfoy. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Malfoy blinked and looked at her, the usual smirk on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, ignoring the Headmaster like that and thinking you know everything we have to do and not have to listen to a word he says!"

"For your information, Granger, I don't have to listen to him if I don't want to. It is my choice after all, and besides there are more important things for me to think about –"

"Like Pansy?" Hermione smirked. "I'm sure you're working up a scheme to seduce her or something –"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy snapped, his eyes flashing furiously. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Pansy is an ugly bitch who prides on sleeping with every guy without them having to make her do it. Just because I'm very handsome and sometimes know as 'The Sex God of Slytherin' does not mean I want Pansy inside my pants, okay? Or that I want to seduce every girl in school for that matter."

Malfoy snarled at her and took out his wand. For a second Hermione was afraid he was going to jink her or something, but then he muttered, _"Lumos."_

She felt her body relax and she sighed in relief. Maybe patrolling with him wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't going to hex her, as long as they didn't walk too close to each other.

"Scared, Granger?"

He smirked at her and started to walk ahead of her.

Fury ran through Hermione's insides rapidly and she had to run to catch up to his long strides, he was at least seven centimetres taller than her anyway. "Hey! You're not supposed to leave me alone in the corridors! Dumbledore said we had to stick together, it's dangerous in the corridors at night."

"The only thing that dangerous in the corridors at night is your stench, Granger," Malfoy sneered, whipping around to face her, his robes flowing behind him. "Your Mudblood slim is infecting the air and is slowly suffocating me now as we speak. Another thing that is also dangerous in the corridors at night is me; you never know what I can do when the lights go out so I suggest that you leave me alone or you'll get it."

He turned and walked away.

Hermione growled at his retreating back and turned around, walking in the opposite direction to the library. If he didn't want to work with her, fine. She would tell Professor Dumbledore that Malfoy refused to work with her after the patrol. He can suffer the consequences of his actions later, though he probably wouldn't give a damn. Why he was picked as Head Boy was still a mystery to her and she was frankly not very pleased about it, especially as he was hard to deal with now.

She sighed and lit her wand, heading towards the library where a throng of students were standing by the doors chatting. "Okay everyone, obviously the library is closed and curfew has started. Please go to your dormitories before I take any points off your houses."

To Hermione's surprise, they seemed to follow her instructions, saying their farewells and heading off in the directions of their common rooms. There were no Slytherins in the crowd so maybe that's why they all seemed to listen to her.

"Hey Hermione," Felicity greeted Hermione as she walked by. "First night of patrol huh? Where's that slimy ferret that is called 'Head boy'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Walked off. He's supposed to be doing this with me but of course doesn't want to."

"As I thought he would," Felicity nodded, hoisting some books under her arm. "It's a wonder how he got Head Boy."

"You're telling me. Why are you here, by the way? I never thought of you as a library person."

"I'm not," Felicity answered, screwing her face up in disgust. "Professor Snape sent us a five foot essay due tomorrow and I had to do some research on the topic. Ginny finished hers in her free, but I had Muggle Studies when she was doing it so, here I am at the library and you're shooing me off to bed." She grinned at the Head Girl.

"Yes I am and I'm going to have to take points off you if you don't go now."

"Oh come on, Hermione, you wouldn't do that, not for your own house! I'm kidding, Hermione, you have to treat everyone the same. Anyway, enjoy patrolling and say hello to the darling ferret if you run into him.

"Yeah, I will. Hey, do you have the AC/DC album "Back in Black" with you?"

"I sure do." Felicity reached into her bag and handed the CD over. "What for?"

"Let's just say I'm giving Malfoy a nice wake up call tomorrow."

Felicity grinned wickedly "Have fun with that. Goodnight."

"Night, Flick," Hermione farewelled Felicity as she walked away with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd, heading towards Gryffindor tower.

She watched the last of the students go and checked inside the library to see if there was anyone hiding in there. Seeing that there was no one around, she left the library and headed down the corridor.

_Gee this job is easier than I thought. Well, this is the first night and this has only been going for twenty minutes, there's bound to be trouble soon. _

She walked along the corridor for awhile, singing songs in her head to keep herself entertained. For over an hour, she didn't meet anyone except for a couple of first year Ravenclaws who had gotten lost on their way back to their common room. After showing them the way, she glanced at her watch to see it was quarter to eleven.

Knowing that she had to meet Professor Dumbledore before heading to bed, Hermione thought she should go and look for Malfoy. No sooner had the thought occurred to her, she heard frightened screams and a familiar cold sneering voice coming from a corridor ahead.

Draco walked very fast so that it was hard for Granger to catch up to him and follow him around. He really didn't feel like walking around with her for an hour and a half while she constantly bugged him about how rude, selfish and self-centred he was. Plus he was cranky at her for thinking that he would try and think up a way to seduce Pansy.

_Why does everyone get the impression that I like Pansy giving me a lot of attention? Don't they see that I try and shake her off every single time? _He sighed heavily._ I guess not. _

He shuddered at the thought of him ever getting together with Pansy and held his wand high, ready to strike the first student he saw. Who cared about taking house points away and sending them back to their dormitories when you could put a jink on them where no one would see you doing it?

Basically another reason he wanted to get rid of Granger.

Tonight was a perfect night to catch students who were out of bed, especially first years. They were the best year to pick on, so helpless and vulnerable. It would be fun to watch them get so scared before torturing them.

After over an hour, Draco was really bored. He hadn't run into any students and so was getting extremely cranky. He wanted to strike someone, something to take his anger against Granger on. He hadn't forgotten about what she did this morning …

A little scuffling sound brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a small boy in Hufflepuff robes, looking absolutely terrified at the sight of the tall Slytherin standing in front of him. He reached for his wand, but Draco was quicker.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The wand flew out of the small boy's hand and Draco caught it, shoving it in the depths of his pocket. "What do you think you're doing out late, wandering around the corridors?" he sneered, approaching the boy.

"Oh um … well um … I was heading … back to my dormitory … I came from the library see," the boy stammered nervously, obviously scared of Draco.

Draco smirked in reply. "Liar," he hissed, grabbing the boy's robes and slamming him against the wall.

The little boy screamed and tried to wiggle out of Draco's grip, but he wouldn't release him. "Well, what do we have here? You're second year by the looks of it. You're too tall to be a first year unless you repeated. Wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, Hufflepuff is full of duffers after all."

"Yeah, well at least I have friends in Hufflepuff!" the small boy retorted. "Slytherin is full of selfish arrogant brats like you who have no feelings whatsoever! And you, Malfoy, have a cold empty soul and you're a heartless person! Who would want to be friends with you?"

Draco felt the harsh words hit him in the gut. He hadn't expected that from a first or second year to say that to him and it hurt. He didn't want to admit that though. The only thing he had on his mind was revenge.

"Why you little –" he snapped, pointing his wand at the boy's neck. "You'll pay for that comment!"

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Granger standing a few metres behind him with her arms folded and her face spotting a look of disapproval, her eyes flaring in anger. The little boy sighed in relief, knowing the Head Girl was going to get him out of his situation.

Draco, meanwhile, frowned at Granger and replied, "Isn't it obvious? I'm teaching this second year a lesson. This is my way of warning students why _not_ to walk the corridors after curfew."

"Malfoy, you know that's not we do! We take points off them and put their name down on a list if they refuse to go back to their dormitories."

"I don't care about what we're supposed to do, Granger! We're _not_ working together, do you hear me?" Draco shouted. "I'm doing it my way! I don't care what you think! And besides he called me a heartless person who has a cold empty soul –"

"But it's true!" the little boy cried out, struggling to get out of Draco's grip. "Everyone else says so –"

"Silence!" Draco ordered, rasing his wand to hex the small boy, but it flew out of his hand. Dumb-struck, he turned around to see Granger holding his wand in her left hand. "What the hell, Mudblood?"

"Release him," she snarled in a threatening voice, pointing her wand at him. "Now."

Draco shot her a murderous look which she seemed to ignore and moved closer, poking her wand into his back. He winced as she hissed in his ear. "Release him now or I'll use Ginny's bat bogey hex on you. Your choice, Malfoy, I haven't got all night."

Somewhere deep inside of him seem to weaken at her words and it spread to his fingers, loosing his hold on the second year. The boy felt Draco slowly letting go and he pulled himself free and backed away.

"Um, Miss Granger … he has my wand," the second year muttered nervously, avoiding Granger's eyes.

"Hand over his wand, Malfoy."

Draco grunted and pulled the wand out of his pocket before chucking it onto the floor and walked away from them, his feet scuffing the floor as he took long strides. He faintly heard Granger whisper small words of comfort to the Hufflepuff and send him on his way before almost sprinting to catch up to Draco's long strides. He groaned loudly.

"What do you want _now_, Granger?"

"What is wrong with you today, Malfoy?" He turned to see a faint look of concern in her eyes which turned back into anger a split second later. He scowled, wondering why she even cared.

"What it's to you?"

"You seem very moody today," she observed. "I mean first you were annoyed about me playing my music and that it woke you up. Then at breakfast you looked upset when Felicity said that no one cared about you and then you get annoyed because I do well in class. And just now, you've been threatening a student. What's going on?"

Draco rolled his eyes, wincing deep inside as she mentioned the incident at breakfast. Higgins' words had hit him hard, he had to admit. Not that he would tell anyone that fact and for good reason. At the moment though, he still wondered why Granger was bothering to question him so much on his 'odd' behaviour.

"Quite frankly, Granger, that is none of your business," he snarled. "You do not need to know what is going on in my life and even if you did need to know, I still wouldn't tell you. And I couldn't really give a damn what that half-blood traitor Higgins says."

"Don't you _dare _called Felicity that!" Granger snapped. "Why did you threaten the Hufflepuff second year like that?"

"I told you, he insulted me. He needed to know what happens to people who dare to insult me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. You're not allowed to harm students like that, Malfoy, you should have just waited for me and let me handle it."

"But you weren't there!"

"This is what I mean, Malfoy. You're supposed to stick with me while we're patrolling and have equal share of roles. That's what working together is or don't you know what that means? And I don't mean you bossing me around all the time!" she added, when Draco opened his mouth to protest. "You're not in charge of everything."

"Technically I am. What does the title "Head Boy mean to you?" Granger opened her mouth to answer, but Draco cut across her. "Head means head of the students and Boy refers to me. If you recall, Granger, males have more authority than women in society so in fact I'm in charge of everyone, including you. And the fact I'm a Pureblood rules over Mudblood so that still makes me in charge."

"Malfoy, you slimy, selfish, arrogant, self-centred ferret! You have no power over me –" Granger started to argue, but Draco interrupted once again, before she could throw more insults in that sentence. He vowed then she would pay later for the ones she mentioned

"I don't want to hear it, Mudblood, so save it for later when I'm ready to listen to you."

_Which will be never. Malfoys _do not_ have time for Mudbloods,_ he reasoned.

He glanced to see they were in front of their portrait and that the picture had changed to the pictures of them when they were in second year. Granger's hair was slightly less bushy, but Draco still had his hair slicked back and they were both slightly taller.

"Oh, what do you know, we're home. I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. It was nice having this discussion." He stuck his finger down his throat as if he was going to gag and said the password, climbing into the common room.

He closed the portrait behind him and pressed his ear against it, listening to Granger's furious mutterings under her breath. He then heard the Headmaster approach and ask the question Granger was probably dreading to answer:

"How did it go?"

Granger screamed in response, the sound echoing off the walls. Draco smirked smugly to himself before straightening up and heading to his room. He had succeeded in annoying her.

Hermione was still in a bad mood when she woke up the next morning. She groaned, remembering what Malfoy had said to her the night before and cursed. One day, he would pay.

She got out of bed and walked over to her stack of CDs and flicking through them until she found what she was looking for, AC/DC. The CD she had borrowed from Felicity the previous night. She was going to take Harry's advice and wake Malfoy up with "Hells Bells".

Turning on the stereo system, she put the CD in and cranked up the volume to its maximum limit. The sound of bells rang loudly through the room, shaking the walls and vibrating the floor as an electric guitar joined in, followed by drums and a voice.

_I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain_

_I'm coming on like a hurricane_

_This is so going to __annihilate__ Malfoy,_ Hermione thought wickedly as she gathered up her things and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

_You're only young but you're gonna die _

Sure enough she heard a distant door bang open and a faint yell of, "Turn that bloody thing off, Mudblood! Where the hell are you?" She sniggered quietly to herself and leaned against the door, fingers in her own ears, waiting.

Suddenly, there was silence. Puzzled, Hermione opened her bathroom door and poked her head out.

Malfoy stood in the middle of the room with his wand out, pointing it at the stereo system.

"Guess I've found a way to turn it off, Granger," he smirked. "Did you think you were going to make me a fool two days in a row? No way." His smirked widened and he turned to leave, but paused in the process. "Oh and I almost forgot."

He muttered a spell under his breath and a click echoed through the room. "I've put a jink on it, Granger, so you won't be able to play it now. Have fun trying to get it off."

He laughed coldly at the look on her face and left the room.

Two weeks later, things hadn't improved and Malfoy was, in Hermione's opinion getting a bit more difficult to deal with.

She had managed to get a little control over him, ordering him walk with her during patrols, even if it was five metres behind her. It suited both of them quite well that way, or at least in Hermione's opinion. She got to run the Prefect Meetings while he just sat in a chair next to her, his arms folded and not saying anything, but instead chose glare at everyone. Occasionally he would say something, but it would be a negative comment or an insult.

But he was insulting Hermione more often than usual and she was having a hard time in hiding her anger when he did so. She didn't know how long it would take her to eventually crack and lash out at him for constantly calling her 'Mudblood'.

Something that she found annoying was that Malfoy was never on time for anything. After he jinxed her stereo system, he started to sleep in and wouldn't wake up. He would stumble into the Great Hall ten minutes before the end of breakfast and carry pieces of toast with him and eat them during the first class.

After going through this for six days, Hermione couldn't take it anymore and one morning decided to wake him up herself.

Malfoy was a big sound sleeper and didn't even stir when she yelled his name into his ear and shook him roughly by the shoulders. It was either that or that he didn't want to get up.

This was the final straw for Hermione and she did the only thing she could think of, getting a bucket of ice cold water. She filled one up and chucked it over Malfoy. He opened his eyes at once and screamed for ages, shivering uncontrollably.

"_DON'T_ DO THAT, MUDBLOOD!"

"Well how else am I going to wake you up?" snapped Hermione. "You don't seem to set yourself an alarm clock and you're always late to breakfast. The least I could do was to make sure you get enough food to eat and not eat it during class. It's rude and you flick crumbs on my lap! It's disgusting!"

"What are you? A healer?" Malfoy snarled, getting out of bed. "Stop bossing me around!"

"I'll stop 'bossing you around' when you learn to be on time for everything." Hermione scowled at him and left the room.

"No, Ron, the skin of a beaver does not go in the Sleeping Draught! Don't you pay attention in class?"

"Why would I need to pay attention when I have you to help me understand? And besides, you're a better teacher than Snape!"

"Yes, Ron, but that does not mean you tune out when he's talking! Sometimes I don't read what he's teaching us and so I obviously need to listen to him!"

Hermione shook her head, sitting back in her regular seat in the Gryffindor common room the afternoon after waking up Malfoy with a bucket of water. Once again she was helping her best friends finish their homework on time. Especially Ron who always seemed to rely on her for it.

"She's right you know," Harry spoke up, eyeing Ron over his Potions essay. "Even though I don't want to, I pay attention to whatever he says and I complete the set class work … I don't know where your brain is, but I bet it's still on holidays."

"Yeah, on holidays …" Ron trailed off, knowing exactly what Harry really meant. He was talking about Annabel, Ron had been thinking about her ever since she first wrote back to him. He had written three more letters and was expecting her next reply to letter number four.

"Well, Ron, get your brain back to work mode and concentrate! I've never seen you so distracted!" Hermione snapped.

Ron was about to retort when Harry suddenly gasped in pain and clapped his hand on the forehead. "Harry! What's wrong?"

Harry had his eyes fused shut tight as he tried to block out the pain. He heard a high cold laugh echo, but it was very faint. Though he didn't have to think twice to figure out exactly who it was.

Finally the pain settled and he felt okay. He took three deep breaths and answered Ron's question. "Voldemort, he's laughing. He might be happy about something …"

"That's nothing new, he's always laughing," Ron said, shuddering as Harry said the name again. He still didn't like it when Harry said it. "What about?"

Hermione frowned at him and looked at Harry. "But you're not supposed to see inside his mind, you have to block it!"

"Do you realise how hard it is to close your mind and not think?" Harry argued, shaking his head. "I haven't heard much from him since the Department of Mysteries. He's out there somewhere and it's been over a year. you would have think we would have heard something about it, since everyone knows he's still alive."

"HOW RUDE, HE DIDN'T EVEN DROP BY FOR A VISIT!" Felicity's voice shrieked from the other side of the room.

The trio jumped in alarm and looked to see her and Ginny sitting next to the notice board. Felicity's face was red in anger. "I thought he, of all people, would have the decency to drop by and say a quick hello before perhaps cursing you!"

Harry stared at Felicity in shock. "Um, what are you guys talking about?"

Ginny glanced at him and then quickly looked away, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Obviously she hadn't forgotten what happened at breakfast the first day. "We were talking about Percy and what a prick he is," she answered, very confused at why they were asking. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry said quickly, wishing he didn't ask.

Felicity frowned to herself as she watched Harry. Something didn't seem right with him, in her opinion. Obviously it wasn't nothing … and she knew exactly what it might be. After all, he just screamed a moment ago. She could hear it above all the noise and chatter of the common room. She stood up abruptly and strolled over to him, taking the seat next to him.

"You were talking about Voldemort weren't you?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

All three of them gasped in utter shock. They hadn't heard anyone else except Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore say the name and to hear it come from Felicity's mouth sounded strange.

"Felicity, you said his name!" Ron whispered horrified.

"Oh come on, the poor bloke has a name you know," Felicity replied, waving her hand dismissingly. "He doesn't need nicknames like You-Know-Who. Besides, it gets confusing and even you, Hermione, said once "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself". I believe in that quote you know."

"Okay fine, we were talking about Voldemort," sighed Harry. "Now will you go?"

"No, not until you tell me _exactly _why you were screaming a moment ago," Felicity argued. "What did he do to you this time? Did he posse you? Steal a memory? Break into your mind? Although, they all sound exactly the same," she voiced aloud, as an afterthought.

Harry shook his head. Even though Felicity was a good friend, he didn't want to tell her anything. "Flick, I don't want you to get involved in this again," he said, trying to reason with her. "You know what happened last time in the Department of Mysterious –"

"Are you going to fight him, Harry?" another voice spoke up. Harry turned to see Neville looking intently at him from the seat behind where the trio was sitting. Obviously he wanted to join in on the conversation as soon as he heard about the Department of Mysterious.

"Because we'll all help, just like we did in the DA," Neville continued, nodding. "And I want to fight him for my parents, make them proud."

Harry took in Neville's determined face, but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't drag you all into this," he said, sighing heavily. "It's got to be me and me only. I'm the one to finish him. I don't need help."

Felicity sighed. _He really is stubborn, _she thought. "If you insist," she shrugged. "Let's go for a walk Ginny. We could practice some Qudditch too while we're at it, I really want to be a Chaser this year."

She stood up and waited for Ginny to join her before starting to walk to the portrait hole. She paused though as she noticed Neville sitting alone. "Hi, Neville, I didn't see you there. Would you like to come with us?" She smiled kindly at the round face seventh year.

Neville bit his lip nervously. "Oh alright," he shrugged and he got up to join the two girls, following them towards the portrait hole.

"Thank Merlin, they're gone," sighed Harry, closing his eyes.

"Mate, do you think You-Know-Who is going to come after you?" Ron asked, looking very worried.

"I don't know, Ron. I would like to think he forgot about me but you know he'll never rest until he has my head on a platter. Besides, I'm also supposed to be looking for him and killing him. The prophecy did say after all that neither can live while the other survives, so that means I'm the one to kill him."

"Oh, Harry, aren't you scared?" Hermione whispered, small tears running down her check.

Harry looked over at her and wiped the tears away from her face with his finger. "A little, but not really, Hermione," he replied. "I'm not scared."

He stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out in the grounds where a faint orange glow hit the grass as the sun set. He sighed as his mind went to the pain he experienced minutes earlier.

He was surprised that it had been so long since his scar had prickled like that and he was suspicious of what Voldemort would be up to now. He felt a little scared, but more determined than ever, feeling a sense his mission was left unfinished. It was about time he went to find Voldemort and kill him, making him go for good.

"I'm going to eventually kill you if it's the last thing I do," he whispered to himself, pressing his forehead against the glass as the sunlight faded away.

"Can I ask you something, Ron?" Hermione asked at dinner the next day.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Ron replied, stuffing pasta into his mouth.

Hermione frowned at him in disgust and waited until he finished his mouthful before asking her question. The question that had been bugging her for several days now.

"Who's been sending you letters?"

Ron froze midway to feeding himself more pasta and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well you seem to get a letter every few days and I notice that Hedwig is out an awful lot. No offence, Ron, but no one besides your family writes to you that much and even they don't write every couple of days."

"Oh …" Ron looked down at his plate and tried to think of someone that would cover the fact he was writing to Annabel. "I'm writing to a pen-pal," he lied, showing no sigh of dishonesty in his face.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "A pen-pal?"

"Yeah, his name is … Lance Clippers. He lives in Ireland." He glanced back at Hermione, hoping she believed him. He couldn't believe even he came up with that lie in about ten seconds.

She, though, nodded at him in response. "Good on you, Ron, you're interacting with people who lead slightly different lives than you and that is a good experience. Hope you two become great friends." She reached into her bag and pulled out _Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven._

Harry glanced from Hermione to Ron, amazed that Ron had managed to come up with such a brilliant cover up and that Hermione had brought the story. It might not take long for her to figure that Ron was lying though so Harry would have to prepare for the screaming match that would rise from it. At least, he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The two boys ate for awhile while Hermione read her textbook, turning pages every now and then while she ate her meal.

"So how is Malfoy coping with you 'annoying' him so much?" Ron smirked, glancing at Hermione.

"Oh, I'm not annoying him; I'm just trying to prove that he can't rule over me and be the boss of everything. He has to learn to work together, but he seems to think I'm bossing him around."

"He doesn't seem to be taking it very well," Harry observed as he looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy slamming his fist on the table. "He seems very cranky."

"Oh he'll get over it eventually," Hermione said, turning a page in Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven.

"I don't know about that," Harry whispered to Ron. "I think he's already cracked under pressure."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"I hate Granger!" Draco shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "She's bossing me around all the time! She never gives it a break!"

"What does she say?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed heavily and cleared his throat.

"'Don't do this, don't do that. Get out of bed, Malfoy! You're always sleeping in! What did you do that for? You can't take points off them, they didn't mean it!'" he mimicked in a high pitched, girlish voice.

He growled angrily and roughly brushed a piece of meat off his plate. It wasn't worth going into his stomach anyway. "What is the point of being Head Boy when you can't take points off people and when the Head Girl orders you around twenty fours a day!"

"It sounds like she's killing you, Draco," cooed Pansy, serving herself some pasta.

"Tell me about it," Draco moaned. He glanced down at his plate suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. _Damn the Mudblood! She's even ruining my dinner!_

"What am I going to do?" he asked, appealing to his fellow seventh year Slytherins.

"You've got to boss her around more, show that you're the boss," said Theodore Nott.

"No, I'm past that stage, I'm really fed up. I need to do something that will embarrass her and make her think twice of ordering me around again."

"Destroy her homework?" asked Crabbe.

"No, she'll just write it up again, she has a weird memory."

"Hide her underwear," Goyle suggested.

Draco shivered at this idea. As brilliant it might have sounded to Goyle, Draco wasn't gamed enough to touch anything that the Mudblood wore especially her underclothes.

"Put maggots in her bed," Blaise suggested, smirking wickedly.

"Put a jink on her that will cover her face in pimples," said Millicent Bulstrode.

"Make her hair fall out!" Pansy giggled.

All of those suggestions seemed good but he needed a really good prank to pull on her, something that she would never forget for the rest of her life. He suddenly smiled knowing just what he could do … and tomorrow would be the perfect day to do it.

"I've got it," he said mysteriously to the seventh years who looked confused.

Feeling hungry, he twirled his fork in the pasta and shoved it in his mouth, enjoying his moment of triumph and looking forward to the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Green Haired Day

**Chapter 9: Bad Hair Day**

Draco's alarm went off at 5:30am the next morning. Turning it off, he rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. Why did he want to get up this early anyway? He never usually woke up this early and it was an absurd idea to ever wake up at this time anyway.

Just as he started to close his eyes, he suddenly remembered why he wanted to wake up early and scrambled out of bed, feeling wide awake with excitement. Walking quietly, he opened his bedroom door and peered out into the Heads Common Room.

Granger wasn't there so that meant she was still asleep in her room. Draco glanced around the room and saw her ugly cat, Crookshakes, sleeping in the corner. _I really hope that stupid animal doesn't wake up, _he thought as he slipped out of his room.

He tiptoed into the common room and headed towards her bedroom door glancing at the cat every now and then. It continued to sleep, but Draco wasn't going to take any chances. He took out his wand and mentally thought, "_Alohomora"_.

The door opened silently and he entered the Head Girl's bedroom.

Granger was sleeping soundly and didn't wake up as Draco slipped silently into her room. He crept to the bathroom, not glancing at her in case she woke up. Once in the bathroom, he started searching through cupboards and looking at the various bottles on the bathroom bench.

At last he found what he was looking for, her shampoo bottle. He opened it and poured a little bit of the white liquid onto his finger. He set the bottle down and reached into his pocket for a small glass bottle.

Careful not to drop it, he uncorked it and let three drops fall into the shampoo bottle. He replaced the lid on the small bottle and put it back in his pocket and poured a bit more shampoo on another finger and compared it to the first sample. They looked exactly the same; she wouldn't be able to know what he had done.

Chuckling silently to himself, Draco placed the shampoo exactly where he found, wiped away the shampoo from his fingers with a towel and was about to leave when he heard a soft yawn from the bedroom.

He froze on the spot. She was waking up and in any second she would enter the bathroom. He wouldn't be able to leave without her seeing him so that ruled out going back into the bedroom. But he couldn't stand here and let her catch him in the act, it would ruin the prank.

Just as he was about to give up and let her seen him, he saw a rather large bathtub out of the corner of his eye. He scrambled into it and pointed his wand at the curtains, making them slide silently across to hide him from view. Panting slightly, Draco leaned against the bathtub and heard the bed springs squeak as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Not really thinking, he peered through the curtains.

Granger entered the bathroom yawning and scratching her head. She wore pink satin pyjamas that seemed to bring out the shape of her body more than when she was wearing her school uniform and robes. Her hair wasn't out and messy as Draco expected it to look like in the morning as her hair is bushy all the time, but was tied up in a bun. She looked at the mirror and made a disgusted face at herself before fiddling with her hair.

Draco's eyes widened at this sight. _Granger actually hates looking at herself? _It was probably because she was tired, but he sometimes liked to think that she didn't really like the way she looked. Who would want bushy hair that you couldn't control unless it was dead straight anyway?

_Actually, come to think of it, she doesn't really look that bad. Her hair is nice tied up like that, it suits her, and she should wear it up like that more often. And those pyjamas really bring out her figure._

His thoughts ran away with him as he looked at the back of Granger, admiring her curves. She turned around, her hair hanging down round her shoulders.

Draco caught himself before anything else came to mind. He felt the need to slap himself for thinking such outrageous thoughts about how 'good looking' she was. How dare he let his mind fly away like that! It was a disgrace to his beliefs to be looking at a Mudblood in that way. He peered back around the curtains and saw that she was out of sight.

_Thank Merlin she doesn't know I'm here, _he thought in relief as a pyjama shirt was tossed on the floor.

He froze, staring at the pyjama shirt in horror. In all the confusion of his thoughts he had completely forgotten why Granger was in the bathroom in the first place: _to have a shower_. And if he didn't get out of there now, he would see things that he would not normally see and would be defiantly scarred for life.

Thinking quickly, he pulled out his wand and thought of the Disillusionment Charm in his mind, taping the top of his head. He then felt a shiver running through him as the colour drained out of him. He wasn't invisible, but if Granger saw him, she would only see his outline and probably wouldn't think much of it as she was still half asleep.

Draco pointed his wand at the curtains and they slid silently aside as he climbed out of the bathtub and darted out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He opened the door silently, slipped into the common room closing it behind him and ran into the doorway on the opposite side and shut the door.

Once in the safety of his room, Draco muttered the counter charm taping his head again with his wand. He felt a warm sensation as the Disillusionment Charm was lifted, but it had nothing to do with the colour draining back into him.

He panted slightly, leaning against his desk for support, hardly believing that he got away from the bathroom unnoticed. He also found it hard to believe that he had spied on the Head Girl not for discovering other ways to prank her, but for reasons he rather not think about. He didn't want to dwell on those thoughts as they probably would lead him into dangerous territory, somewhere he didn't want to find himself in.

Instead he thought about the prank he was pulling on her and smirked at the thought. It would serve her right for bossing him around.

Twenty minutes later, Draco walked into breakfast not showing any excitement or satisfaction as he entered the hall. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Almost immediately he was surrounded by his fellow seventh years eager to know what he had done. They must have been waiting for him to come down and tell them what he was doing to the Head Girl.

"So, what did you do to Miss Prissy?" asked Pansy, looking very excited. The Slytherins leaned in, waiting for an answer. Draco, meanwhile, showed them the same mysterious smile he wore the previous night.

"Oh wait and see. It's worth it."

The Slytherins looked at him confused, but sank back into their seats. Pansy looked extremely disappointed that Draco wasn't giving her any clues.

Draco meanwhile piled eggs and bacon on his plate, a satisfied smile on his face. Today was going to be a good day for him.

* * *

The soft sound of a bell woke Hermione up. She moaned and opened her eyes, slowly sitting up, rubbing them. She pushed her covers away from her and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, still yawning and scratching her head. She went to the mirror and saw how tired and messy she looked and she made a disgusted face at herself before she started to take her hair out of a bun.

She got a feeling as if she felt someone was watching her. She turned around with her hair hanging down her shoulders … but no one was behind her. _My mind must be playing tricks on me, _she decided and headed towards the shower, taking off her pyjama top and tossed it on the floor

She removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and began to wash herself. She took the cap off her shampoo bottle, poured a bit of shampoo in her hand and massaged it through her hair, singing "Decoret eh eh eh Decoret eh eh eh …" softly to herself. She rarely sang out loud in the shower at home, but since she had her own bathroom she had let loose her inner singing voice, even though she wasn't very good.

She rinsed herself, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying herself.

She then quickly dried her hair with a flick of a wand and performed a straightening spell on her bushy locks. It was a special occasion after all. Next, she went into her room and got dressed for the day. She sighed happily as she got ready. She was in a really good mood for some reason.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Morning, Harry," she said brightly.

Harry turned around to reply when he suddenly jumped back in shock. "Hermione, what did you do to your hair?" he asked, looking bewildered.

Hermione looked taken aback. Didn't he like her hair straight? "I straightened my hair, don't you like it?"

"No, no, its fine. I like it straight," Harry said quickly, "but um …" He turned to the left side and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Help me here," he murmured.

Ron gave him a confused look and leaned over to get a good look at Hermione. He too leapt back in shock.

"What the hell … Hermione what happened to your hair?"

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Hermione, starting to get really annoyed.

"Hermione, I think you should look in a mirror or something …" Harry trailed off, still in shock.

"Fine … has anyone got a mirror?" she demanded, mainly addressing the girls.

Everyone was now looking at her, wearing the similar expressions as Harry and Ron had – shock. Lavender handed over her small round mirror, her hands shaking slightly. Hermione took it and raised it in front of her to get a good look at herself. As she did so, she could hear laughter coming from the Slytherin table.

_Why are they all laughing? _She asked herself as she looked at her reflection, gasping in utter horror, knowing exactly why they were all laughing at her.

Her hair had gone from being a light chocolate brown to being a dark green colour! But how on earth did this happen? It wasn't like this when she had fixed her hair after she got out of the shower … _hang on_ …

She looked over at the Slytherin table to see that they were all laughing at her, pointing and jeering. She spotted Malfoy laughing the hardest and as she watched him, Zabini gave him a high-five. Red-hot anger boiled up inside her rapidly.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she bellowed across the hall at him.

It did nothing, but make the Slytherins laugh ever harder. Malfoy fell off his seat from laughing so much.

"Hey Granger! What's with your hair? You look like you've slept in the grass!" yelled Pansy. "I have a new nickname for you … Grangrass!"

The Slytherins laughed even harder, if that was even possible. Hermione moaned and put her head on the table. This had to be the most humiliating moment of her life …

"This isn't turning out to be a good day is it?" asked Ron, shaking his fist at the Slytherins. "And to do it on your birthday too … oh," his shoulders slumped as he remembered what the day was. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him confused as to why he was wishing her a Happy Birthday, because of it was her birthday, she wasn't getting off to a good start. She then remembered what day it was, September nineteenth, her eighteenth birthday.

"Oh no!" she moaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "I knew there was something special on today, but I couldn't think what. Urgh! He just had to do it on my birthday, didn't he?" She growled angrily. "I'm not going to forget this day for the rest of my life now!"

"I think that was his point," Harry replied, shaking his head in disgust.

Hermione groaned and banged her head on the table. This was going to be a long day …

* * *

The rest of the day was hell. Hermione had rushed out of breakfast with Ginny and Felicity to try to get her hair back to normal. They spent two hours of the morning trying every spell, potion and even after taking five showers, her hair still remained the colour green. They gave up at lunchtime and so Hermione had no choice but to put up with the stares and the teasing she was going to get.

As she sat in Ancient Runes, she felt everyone's eyes on her and whispering. She tried to ignore them but she caught snippets of what they were saying:

"Did she dye her hair or did Malfoy do it?"

"How could Malfoy dye her hair without her knowing?"

"He could have slipped something somewhere."

"But he was at breakfast _way_ earlier than her … you've got to admit that was unusual, he's usually late …"

"He had something to do with it, I know."

"He just _had_ to do it on her birthday of all days …"

"Why can't they get along? I mean, I know they're Gryffindor and Slytherin, but they're heads, they should act civilised towards each other at least. They're supposed to be setting an example to us after all …"

"Do you think she'll _really_ kill Malfoy?"

Hermione growled silently knowing they were right, Malfoy had something to do with dying her hair, but how could he have done it without her knowing? She didn't even see him in the bathroom, yet she did feel like someone was watching her while she got ready for her shower. She had to find out sooner or later, before it killed her to anxiety.

She was glad when the bell rang, but also felt dread as it was dinnertime.

As she sat eating her dinner, Harry and Ron were discussing how to get back at Malfoy for dying her hair green. Hermione was only half-listening; she had felt as if someone was staring at her once again. She looked around and saw Malfoy looking at her, looking amused at the sight of her. She gave him the death stare and turned her attention back to her friends.

"I reckon you should dye his hair black, it will ruin his hair," said Ron.

"No, don't dye his hair black!" Harry protested, looking very offended. "Then he will have the same colour as me!"

"Sorry mate. But what else can she do?"

"I don't know, Ron … maybe you could turn him into a ferret, Hermione."

"That's already been done remember?" replied Hermione, now paying full attention to the conversation. "Moody did it, that's why Malfoy's nickname is ferret boy."

"I still like the idea though," said Harry, smiling wickedly.

"So do I," Ron echoed, smiling happily as he remembered how Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him round the room. "It will be very entertaining if you do it again."

"But I could get into trouble," Hermione pointed out. "Besides, it's already been done, it's not good enough. I need to do something to him that he will never forget for a long time …"

"I really wish you would turn him into a ferret, Hermione, it would look so funny to see him so small and helpless … the slimy git."

A huge smile beamed on Hermione's face. "Ron, you just gave me a good idea. Thank you." Without another word, she got up and walked away, most of her dinner left untouched. The boys watched her go and glanced at each other, both thinking what was going through Hermione's head.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" wondered Ron, turning back to his meal.

Harry was eating so he shrugged as if to say _'I don't know'_. He swallowed his mouthful and replied, "It's Hermione, what do you expect? She likes to make us figure out what she's doing or surprise us."

"I suppose," Ron said sighing. "Hey can I tell Annabel about what Malfoy did to Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Ron, as she wouldn't really understand. Besides, that would give your cover away because she'll send a letter to Hermione, asking for a photo of the green hair."

"Fine. She would have thought it was funny though –"

"I don't think she would have. She does have sympathy for Hermione you know, even if she didn't really show it when we were around her."

"Who on earth are you talking about?" asked Ginny, sitting down next to Harry accidentally brushing against his shoulder. He shuddered a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny. She grinned at him and turned back to her brother. "Well?"

"Never you mind, Ginny," Ron muttered, and he stuffed food into his mouth to avoid answering her question.

Ginny shot him a disgusted look. "Charming, Ron. So who was he talking about?" she asked Harry as Felicity sat down next to Ron.

"Oh, Hermione's cousin, Annabel. We were just imagining her reaction if Hermione ever told her someone dyed her hair green."

Ron kicked Harry's leg harshly under the table, making Harry wince in pain. He returned the favour by kicking Ron as well, making him chock and gag.

"Geez, take it easy, Ron," Felicity said, slapping him on the back hard, but friendly.

He coughed and spat out some food onto his plate, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Felicity looked at him reproachfully and shook her head in disgust.

"Take smaller mouthfuls next time, please," she advised him. She started to serve herself dinner and scanned the table curiously. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, she had some idea to get back at Malfoy and ran off. Why?"

"Oh, I had another idea on how to get rid of the green in her hair," she answered. "But come to think of it, I might have already tried it …"

"Is it a potion called Raplin's Dye-removal?" asked Ginny.

Felicity nodded. "I used it on my hair when I accidentally put brown instead of orange in the holidays."

"We did try that remember? That was the third or fourth potion we used."

"Oh …" Felicity's shoulders dropped and she looked depressed. "Well, I don't have any more ideas then. That colour will be in her hair for at least two months and there's no way of getting it out. The good thing is that it won't be so dark in about a month. It'll start to fade and then bled into the brown and then go away completely. I'm one hundred per cent sure it will be gone just a few days before Christmas."

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked her, amazed.

Felicity glared at him, looking furious. "I have dyed my hair for, what, five years? I think I know what I'm talking about. Besides, the first time I dyed my hair I had to use that same type of potion only in black. It was to see whether I liked the colour or not. I'm not stupid, you know, I am one of the smartest girls in sixth year."

"Sorry, I was just wondering." Ron went back to eating his lunch, this time taking a smaller mouthful as Felicity advised and swallowing it before he spoke. "So what do you think Hermione is going to do to Malfoy?"

"I hope she turns him into a ferret and bounces him round the room," Ginny said, smiling wickedly. "That would be so funny! Do you remember when that happened, Felicity?"

"Oh, do I ever! That was the happiest moment of my life, watching that weird professor turn him into that furry thing and bounce him round the room … he was kinda cute as a ferret, I might have liked him as a pet."

"Felicity, are you insane?" Harry asked her, a bewildered look on his face.

"I know I'm insane, Harry, why do you think I dye my hair with so many colours? I was only joking anyways. What was that professor's name? I forget. My memory is so poor these days and it did happen in my third year."

"Mad Eye Moody," Harry answered. "But he was an impostor. And Hermione isn't turning Malfoy into a ferret. Ron said something about Malfoy being small and helpless which seemed to give some kind of idea and she walked off."

"So she didn't tell you then?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"I'll guess we'll have to wait and see then won't we?" Ginny said, starting to eat her dinner. "Oi Flick, did you find _how_ Malfoy dyed her hair?"

"As a matter of fact I did," she replied, after finishing her mouthful. "He put three drops of the dye in her shampoo. Of course the colour never shows up in the liquid and it takes twenty minutes after contact for the colour to show in the hair. That's why Hermione didn't notice it until we pointed it out. Quiet clever actually."

"I'm going to get that slimy ferret," Ron snarled, sending death glares at the Slytherin table.

"How about we just let Hermione get him back Ron," Harry suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever she's going to do to him probably might be just as bad as what we might do to him. Besides, she wants to get her revenge and she wants to do it by herself."

Ron reluctantly agreed with him and went back to eating his dinner in complete silence for awhile.

"On a completely different note," Felicity spoke up. "When are you holding Qudditch trials Harry?"

Harry thought about it. "Um, sometime soon. The first match is on the first of November against Hufflepuff –"

"I thought we verse Slytherin first?" Felicity asked, looking confused.

Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me, but I'm quite glad about it. Gives our team more time to improve."

He noticed a look of worry on Felicity's face and added, "Don't worry, Flick, you'll make the team. No one's going to remember what happened last year."

"What happened last year?" Ron asked, looking at the black haired girl.

She sighed and lowered her head as her face turned red in shame. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

"She accidentally scored twenty points for Slytherin instead of Gryffindor," Ginny explained, grinning slightly at the memory. "Don't worry, Flick; you won't make that same mistake again. You've learnt your lesson and that's all it matters."

Felicity didn't look that all convinced.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hermione! Happy birthday to you!"

"This isn't a very happy birthday," Hermione mumbled as she blew out the candles.

"Oh cheer up, Hermione," said Felicity, patting her on the back gently. "In the Muggle world this would be your coming of age! And we all should be singing this song called "Eighteen"."

She cleared her throat and began to sing. "_Lines form on my face and hands. Lines form from the ups and downs. I'm in the middle without any plans. I'm a boy and I'm a man_– well technically in your case the lyrics would be 'I'm a girl and I'm a woman'-"

But no one else was singing along with her and staring at her as if she was going insane, which wouldn't be unusual.

"Flick, that's really not helping," Ginny interrupted, shaking her head.

"Hey I'm just trying to get her mind off Malfoy for awhile and focus on the occasion," Felicity replied brightly. She continued to sing, much to everyone's annoyance. "_I'm EIGHTEEN and I don't know what I want. I'm EIGHTEEN, I just don't know what I want. I'm EIGHT –_"

"I get the point, Flick!" Hermione shouted, utterly frustrated that the black haired girl didn't get the message to shut up. "I'm not in the mood to celebrate when my day has been ruined by Malfoy dying my hair as his birthday present to me, thank you!"

"You're kinda lucky, Hermione," cooed Ginny, putting an arm on her shoulder. "It could have been much worse."

"Oh yeah?"

"You could have purple hair," Ron answered, hoping to make her laugh, but instead got hit in the head with a pillow. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, turning to the culprit.

Felicity glared at him, holding a pillow up high as if she was going to hit him with it again. Which she did.

"How dare you say that having purple hair is worse!" she snarled, hitting his head with the pillow repeatedly. "I have five purple streaks in my hair and to me that is extremely offensive!"

"Ow, ow! Okay you've made your point, stop hitting me!"

"Clearly I haven't!"

"Say would the birthday wrecker be right now?" Harry asked, as Hermione cut a small cake that Dobby had kindly brought up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Probably in the Slytherin common room celebrating his success. I have to start patrolling with him in fifteen minutes you know." She cut the cake into six pieces for her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Felicity and Neville and served them out on plates. "Here we are."

"Thanks, Hermione. How did Malfoy know it was your birthday?" Neville asked, taking a plate.

"Annabel must have told him when my birthday was when she met him so technically this is her fault."

"Sorry to say this, Hermione, but he probably would have still dyed your hair green," Harry said, taking a mouthful of cake. "He would have done it anyway but because he found out when your birthday was, he decided to ruin it in some way."

Hermione's frown deepened and she muttered something that Harry thought he wouldn't ever hear from her. He patted her on the shoulder sympathetically and turned to see that Felicity was still hitting Ron on the head with a pillow. He rolled his eyes.

"Felicity, can you stop hitting Ron with the pillow and eat some cake?" he shouted over Ron's protests. "Really, stop being so immature."

"Fine." Felicity put down the pillow and picked up a plate.

Harry frowned and muttered, "_Depulso._" The charm pushed the pillow out of the way and Felicity's reach to the other side of the room. "There, now you can't hit Ron again."

Felicity scowled back at him and ate her cake in silence while Harry smirked in triumph

"Don't worry, Hermione, you only have to put up with the colour for about two months," she said brightly after a minute or so. "And the good news is it won't be so dark in about a month. You'll have the brown back in no time."

"He put the potion in the shampoo didn't he?" asked Hermione.

Felicity nodded glumly.

"I thought so."

Felicity shrugged. "It was the only way he could ever dye your hair without you noticing," she pointed out. "I mean, can you imagine him hiding in your shower with a spray hair dye at the ready?"

Hermione shivered uncomfortably. Felicity had now just given her a horrible and nauseating image in her head. Malfoy hiding in her shower? While she had nothing on? Being the prick he was, she wouldn't put it past him to ever try that, but it was quite disgusting to think of to say the least. What if he didn't have anything on himself? Well, she knew he didn't like having his clothes get wet. He had made such a fuss when she chucked a bucket full of it over him.

"Thanks Flick, you just gave me a really disgusting image and I'll never be able to get rid of it now."

"You're welcome," she replied sarcastically, smirking at the Head Girl.

Nobody spoke for awhile as they were eating cake.

Felicity was the one to break the silence again as she finished her piece of cake. "So what are you going to do for revenge, Hermione?"

"Oh I'm not telling," she answered mysteriously, as she finished her piece of cake and put the plate on the table in front of her. "Although dying his hair is so tempting, but I don't know what colour to pick."

"Maybe you should pick blue," Ron suggested, starting to laugh at the thought.

"Ok that's it Mister!" Felicity screamed, getting her wand out. "And this time it's personal!"

Ron was suddenly pulled up into the air and held up by his ankles, screaming his head off. Felicity must have mentally thought _Levicorpus _in her head.

"What did I do this time?"

"You insulted me again with the colours! Did you forget that I also have blue streaks in my hair, seven of them in fact! _Accio pillow!_"

"Ok I'm going to go and start patrolling now," Hermione spoke up, as the pillow zoomed into Felicity's hand and she started whacking Ron with it again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hermione," Harry, Ginny and Neville farewelled her as she walked out of the portrait hole, Ron's yells of protest echoing out of the common room, Harry's yell of;

"FELICITY SABRINA HIGGINS, YOU ARE REALLY BEING IMMATURE! STOP HITTING HIM WITH THE PILLOW THIS INSTANT!"

Felicity's comeback was equally loud.

"HE WAS ASKING FOR IT! HE INSULTED THE COLOURS THAT I WEAR IN MY HAIR! HE DESERVES IT!"

* * *

Hermione dreaded walking round with Malfoy now, she had avoided him all day and she really didn't want him taunting her about the colour of her hair. _Well you have to face him sooner or later, Felicity said you had to put up with this colour for two months and you certainly can't avoid him for that long. _

Before too long, she had reached Dumbledore's portrait that lead to his office and saw Malfoy and Dumbledore waiting for her.

"Oh Professor, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around Granger, sir," Malfoy drawled as Hermione drew near them. "After all she threatened to kill me this morning. Don't you think she'll murder me while no one is around?"

"Oh please, Malfoy, that was a figure of speech," Hermione sneered, rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "I don't think Miss Granger will risk getting into the trouble of murdering you tonight, Mr Malfoy. It is her birthday after all and I'm sure she would much rather end it off on a good note, not a tragic one."

"Oh I'm sure her ultimate birthday present is one where my body is strapped on a bed and at her mercy followed by organising my be-heading," Malfoy muttered, only so Hermione could hear him.

She merely glared at him darkly. Trust him to think of something dirty.

"Anyway you know the drill. Have a good night." Dumbledore headed into his office leaving the two Heads out in the hallway.

As soon as he was gone, Malfoy rounded on Hermione, a smug smirk on his pointed face.

"Now, now, Granger, let's get a few things straight," he drawled. "You can't kill me because number one the girl population will be absolutely devastated and would want to burn you at the stake which I must say wouldn't be such a bad idea. Number two, you don't how to kill me and even if you did, I would stop you. And number three you wouldn't even have the guts to kill me because secretly –"

His smirk widened as the thought crossed his mind, "– you have the hots for me."

_**Actually it's the other way around,**_a snide voice in Draco's head said and he smacked his head to shut the little voice up.

_Not true!_

Hermione frowned at him, disgusted he would ever think she would ever think that last point. "Oh please, Malfoy, as if I would ever fancy _you_," she sneered. "You're such an arrogant stuck up bastard who is spoilt rotten and doesn't think of anyone else, but yourself."

"So you've told me before," Malfoy replied, sounding bored. "At least I'm not the one with green hair!"

"Yeah and thanks so much for ruining my eighteenth birthday. For Muggles it's the birthday you come of age and is special to most teenagers. So thank you so much for ruining it, what can I do to repay you? Oh yes, ruin yours!"

"Fine by me, you go right ahead, Granger. Only problem is you don't _when_ my birthday is!" He smirked at her defeated expression. Hermione glared at him and decided to confirm her answer to the question everyone had been asking all day.

"How did you know it was my birthday today, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's smirk widened even more if that was possible, his grey eyes glistening in triumph. He didn't look as 'good looking' as he usually would be, in Hermione's opinon. She scowled at the thought. When did she ever think he was handsome?

"I have your dear cousin Annabel to thank for that," he answered. "She told me when we first met when _her birthday _was, June nineteenth and said she was three months older than her cousin who she was staying with. And then when you walked into the shop, I worked out almost immediately that you were the cousin and so with some calculation, discovered that it was today."

He smiled smugly and tapped her head with the tip of his wand, darkening the green locks. "So, hope you had a happy birthday."

This wasn't a friendly greeting, it was a sarcastic one. He walked away from her and Hermione didn't bother to scowl him for leaving her to walk the corridors alone. _I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do!_

Author's note: Hiya! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but let me tell you that Hermione's revenge is better than this. You'll find out what next chapter of course! Please review in the meantime. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Hermione's Revenge

A whole month past by and still Hermione hadn't done her revenge. True to Felicity's word, her green hair had gotten lighter a month later and wasn't as dark anymore. The brown was distinctly starting to show but the green still remained. Everyday they all asked Hermione every day what her revenge on Malfoy would be and when she would be doing it - and every day she would give them a vague answer, refusing to tell them what she was going to do.

"She may not even have a plan at all," Ron voiced at breakfast on Halloween morning, after Hermione had rushed off to the library to 'look up something'. "Maybe she just said that so we wouldn't knock Malfoy out."

"I'm sure she does have one," Felicity replied confidently, pouring sugar liberally onto her porridge. "Maybe she wants it to be a surprise. I bet you anything Malfoy didn't tell the Slytherins what he was doing because they looked shocked for a spilt second then laughed."

"Flick's right. She wouldn't let Malfoy get away with it," said Harry, nodding at Felicity.

"I mean, maybe she was saving it for today," Felicity suggested, after finishing a mouthful. "Come on, it's Halloween, scary things happen, perfect day for revenge," she reasoned, noticing the looks on the boys' faces. "And if I was her, I would do it today and make sure he doesn't get away with it." She then remembered something and a big smile formed on her face. "Actually she _better_ do it today."

"Why today?" asked Ron, looking up from his breakfast.

"Today's my birthday. I'm seventeen," she explained, her smile growing bigger. "Don't you remember? You've known me for four years."

"Happy birthday," both boys said in unison, hugging her at the same time as she was sitting between them.

"Thanks guys, don't all say it at once though," she smirked. "I know you two love me!"

"Oh I don't know about that," Ron mumbled, taking a side glance at Harry. He laughed in response. Felicity just frowned at both of them and punched Ron lightly on the shoulder.

"Remember the pillow," she growled, turning back to her breakfast. Ron cringed, hoping she would never wack him like she did on Hermione's birthday ever again. Lucky for him, he was saved from commenting on it as his sister arrived in the hall, holding a small package in her arms.

"Happy birthday, Flick," she said, sitting down opposite Harry. "You have a lot of presents in the dormitory by the way but I wanted you to open mine now." She held it out for her best friend to take.

"Really? Gee, thanks!" Felicity took the package and unwrapped it eagerly, tearing the paper apart. "Oh Merlin, Ginny, you are simply the best friend any girl can have!" She jumped up and raced around the table so she could go and hug Ginny.

"What did you get her?" Ron asked his sister curiously.

"A semi-invisible walkman. So she can listen to music during a boring class and the teacher wouldn't see it at all or hear it. That's not the only present, Flick," she added, as Felicity pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, I hope you didn't get me too much! But thank you anyway!"

"I'm surprised the Weaselette can afford something," a familiar voice sneered. The four Gryffindors looked up to see no other than Malfoy stalked past their table. "What is it, Higgins? Your birthday or something? You turned three yet?"

"Oh shut up, Ferret Boy! I'm the same age as you are."

"How would you know that?" he sneered, flitching slightly as she called him 'Ferret Boy.' She noticed and she smirked smugly.

He glared at her. "You don't even know _when_ my birthday is."

"Yeah, but you weren't old enough to take the Apparition test in April last term so I bet your birthday is sometime between then and June. We're born in the same year so, therefore, I am as old as you."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He gave her a one fingered salute and started to walk away.

Felicity frowned at him darkly and yelled "Do you really think you could ruin my birthday just like you ruined Hermione's?"

"Thanks for the idea, Higgins, I'll waste my time figuring out how," he half-shouted, still walking with his back to her.

"I wouldn't look so cocky today, Malfoy! I'd watch my back if I were you!"

"What's that suppose to mean, Higgins?" he snarled, and whipped round to face her.

Felicity merely smirked at him.

"Just wait and see, Malfoy, wait and see. You'll be sorry you ever crossed a Gryffindor!"

He glared at her and walked off. Felicity made the same rude gesture at him as he left the Great Hall.

"What the hell was that for, Felicity? What were you talking about?" asked Ginny, frowning.

"Oh I thought I would warn him just in case Hermione does something to him today," Felicity replied non-chantey. "Besides he was pissing me off. I wanted to say something threatening but not too threatening as it's my birthday."

Ginny shook her head in amusement, amazed that Felicity even had the guts stand up against him in the first place. Then again, Felicity was a tough girl and some people were afraid to stand up against _her._ Before she could respond though, a bell rang in the distance.

"Come on peoples, we got to get to class," Felicity announced, leading the way out of the Great Hall. "See you at the feast tonight!"

"See you, Flick, Gin. Have a good day," Ron farewelled Felicity and Ginny as they disappeared. "Do you think Hermione will be out of the library?" he asked Harry, as they walked up the staircase.

"Should be. Why?"

"I didn't finish my Defence Against the Dark Arts essay on Inferi."

"Course you didn't," Harry replied, rolling his eyes as they began to climb the stairs towards the third floor.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Hermione didn't go to the library when she said she would. In fact, she returned to her quarters as she had conveniently 'forgotten' her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. She entered her room and started searching all over the room for it.

After a while, she heard the portrait open and knew it was Malfoy, of course. Smirking to herself, she took out her wand and pointed it at her stereo system, lifting the jinx that Malfoy had placed upon it. She had found out what jinx he had used to turn it off completely so it didn't take her long to work out the counter-charm to lift it. The stereo system clicked to life and with another wave of her wand, it began to play, playing the CD that was still left in it.

"_MUDBLOOD!_"

It sounded like Malfoy had entered the room, not to mention he sounded _very _angry. Hermione continued to look for her textbook while the music played and because it was at its loudest volume once again, she didn't hear him come in – or at least she pretended not to hear him come in.

"Can't you hear me, Grangrass? Are you deaf or something?"

She then felt something collide with the side of her head, knocking her over onto the ground. She rubbed her head as she sat up and looked down to see her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook on the ground.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Hermione asked sweetly over the music, ignoring the book and continued to 'pretend' looking for it. She heard the stereo click again.

"Your filthy Muggle music is what," Malfoy replied as he tucked his wand away. "I thought I jinxed that ages ago!"

"Yeah, well you do forget that I am the smartest student in the year. I was bound to work out what the jinx was and find how to lift it in no time." She raised her own wand and with another click, the jinx was lifted again.

"I would appreciate it if you don't touch my things in future, Malfoy, it would make my life a whole lot easier," she added curtly, as she tucked her wand away in the pocket of her robes. She looked around wearily, still looking for her textbook. "Hmm, I can't seem to find my Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. Doesn't seem to be in here. Maybe it's in the common room … excuse me."

She pushed past Malfoy and walked out to the common room in pursuit of her lost textbook.

* * *

Draco stood in the doorway for a few seconds and then swung round to face her. "Hey, I'm not finished with you yet! And your book is in here, by the way," he added, indicating her room. "I threw it at you!"

"No, I'm sure I saw it in here," she muttered, looking under the couch.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm still not finished with you!"

"Go ahead, Malfoy. Say what you want to say and I'll listen if I want, though I can't say I'll promise that I _will_."

Draco growled, fists curled in anger. She was really annoying him now … well she always annoyed him, but right now on a scale of one to one hundred of him being annoyed with Granger it was in the millions.

"Why do you feel the need to listen to your music every single minute of the day so loudly?" he demanded, folding his arms.

"For your information, Malfoy, I don't have it on all day long –"

"Yeah, but for once can you consider the fact that you _share_ quarters with someone else!" Draco yelled, his pale face bright red. "You don't own the place, you know, and I hate that racket! If you turn it on one more time, I swear I'll chuck it out the window and then throw the debris in the lake –"

"I can easily summon the debris from the lake and repair it with magic you know," Granger interrupted as she searched on the table in front of the fireplace. "Plus I can cast _Wingardium Leviosa _before it hits the ground –"

"SHUT UP!" Draco bent low, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. "Do you always have to be a smart arse all the time, Mudblood?" he sneered, looking up at Granger properly for the first time this morning.

She stood with her back to the fireplace, holding a stack of parchment in her arms which she had gathered from the table. Her green hair was curly rather than bushy and held back behind her shoulders with a plain black headband. Her face had a look of amusement and he could see happiness in her eyes. The sunlight seemed to stream through the windows on either side of the fireplace, making her hair glow. It gave Draco the impression of her looking like an angel (some make-believe Muggle creature he had read about in a book once).

He felt frozen on the spot, lost for words as he stared at her. _She really is nice to look at, she is definitely better looking than Pansy … actually she may be the best looking girl there is at the school. Or at least one of them_

She smirked at him and put down the stack of parchment on the coffee table, folding her arms. "Malfoy, is there something else wrong with you?"

Draco blinked out of his trance and smacked his head. _What on earth is wrong with me? Why was I thinking that she is nice to look at? She's not!_

He shook his head and snarled at her. "Of course not. There's something wrong with you, though."

"What?" she snapped, her expression turning into annoyance.

"You think it's okay to boss other people around, especially me and you won't –"

"I boss you around! Yeah right, give me an example of how I 'boss' you around?"

"Ok then, you pull me out of bed very early in the morning as if I can't wake myself up," he replied, putting up a finger as he started listing examples. "You tell me not to threaten students when they misbehave in the corridors and make me walk with you during patrols. You make a fuss on the state of my room when it is really none of your business _and_ you correct my homework!"

"I've never corrected your homework," Granger protested, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ah, yes you do," Draco insisted. "When you think I'm not looking. Your writing was on a couple of my assignments!" He growled angrily. "It's really annoying! I can take care of myself without you ordering me around every single second."

Granger glared at him. "Ugh, newsflash, Malfoy: you can't 'take care of yourself'. For starters, your room is a pigsty. You can't ever see the floor for all the clothes everywhere. That's what a wardrobe is for, dumb-arse."

Draco sneered at her for calling him a dumb-arse, but she wasn't finished yet.

"Secondly, your way of threatening students is slamming them against the wall and beating the crap out of them when we're supposed to threaten the fact that points will be taken and they'll get detention. You're supposed to walk with me because the corridors aren't safe at night and Dumbledore told us both that, in case you don't remember," she added.

"And as for getting up in the morning – if I let you sleep in and wake up whenever you please, you'll end up missing the first two lessons of the day. Unless you can set your own alarm clock, I'll continue to drag you out of bed every morning."

"Merlin, Granger, who do you think you are? My mother?" Draco snapped at her, but instantly regretted saying that.

How dare he say Granger was acting like his mother? Well, she wasn't exactly his mother; she was just acting like one. But still, he was upset he had mentioned the word 'mother'.

He was still upset about his mother's death but never showed it. At the moment however, he could feel tears starting to burn in his eyes and he turned away from Granger, not wanting her to see that he was upset. She, though, would figure something was wrong anyway.

"Ohh have I touched a nerve?" she drawled, starting to snigger in glee.

_Oh Merlin she has. _Anger boiled rapidly inside of Draco and he curled his fists threateningly. "THAT'S IT!" he bellowed, throwing up his arms.

* * *

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Malfoy stormed into her room briefly and came back out with her textbook in hand.

"HERE'S YOUR BLOODY TEXTBOOK!" he yelled. He threw it across the room, aiming for her head. She ducked and it fell into the fireplace, bursting into flames.

Hermione gaped at the burning book in shock and turned back around to face him. "That's it! You'll pay for this, Malfoy! You'll pay for burning my textbook, jinxing my stereo system and dying my hair green!" She reached into her pocket and drew out her wand.

"_Smaltasera!_"

* * *

A jet of blue light blasted from Granger's wand and Draco felt it hit right in his chest. Before he could grasp the pain it had given him, he felt as if he was rapidly shrinking down to the ground.

"What the hell?" he muttered, feeling light-headed and dizzy. As soon as it had begun, it stopped and he collapsed onto the ground.

Taking a few deep breaths, he quickly recovered and stood up, on the impulse of walking up to Granger and slapping her in the face, but bashed into what seemed to be the leg of the coffee table.

Puzzled, he turned left and continued walking but soon bumped into something big and black. He looked up to see the black couch towering several metres above him.

He felt extremely confused at what was happening, wondering why the couch and the table were so big. He turned around and suddenly came face-to-face with Crookshanks, Granger's big ugly cat. He certainly was big now … no wait he was _huge_ compared to Draco.

Draco noticed he was as tall as the cat's legs and backed away as the cat looked at him with its beady eyes, a hungry expression on his squashed face.

He screamed and ran away smacking into the couch again. He fell over on the ground, holding his sore head in his hands. Damn it, he was going to get a bruise there now! He looked around and noticed that everything else seemed to be at least a hundred times bigger than him!

_What the _hell_ is going on here? Why is everything suddenly bigger than me … hang on a minute. _He finally realised what had happened, Granger had turned him into a mouse! Now he felt really angry.

"Mudblood! Come here and put me back _this instant_!" he called, looking around for her. _Whoa, everything looks so weird from down here._

A huge shadow fell over him as Granger kneeled down and peered at him through her brown eyes. "What was that, Malfoy?"

"I said put me back this instant!" Draco repeated, covering his ears. Her voice was at the same volume as the stereo system and he was starting to get a headache.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but you're gonna have to speak up. You're voice is so squeaky and tiny I can hardly hear you!"

Draco growled and cupped his hands over his mouth as if he was holding a megaphone. "I SAID PUT ME BACK THIS INSTANT MUBLOOD! YOU HAVE TURNED ME INTO A BLOODY MOUSE AND I DO NOT LIKE IT AT ALL!"

Granger smirked at him. "No, not until you learn to co-operate and learn how to 'take care of yourself' properly. And I haven't turned you into a mouse, but to the size of one."

"And why the _hell_ have you done this to me?" he yelled back.

"I would have thought it was obvious, this is my revenge for you turning my hair green," Granger replied, her smirking widening. "I'm doing this for good reason though. I'll put you back to normal when you truthfully admit that you're sorry for being a mean slimy git, and when you agree to act civil towards me and co-operate."

"You'll never get me to agree to that!" Draco snapped, now folding his arms. "No way, no way in hell. Where's my wand? Give it to me now!"

"It's in my room and there's no way I'm shrinking it for you to make yourself grow." She started to get up from her kneeling position and turned to leave.

"Wait! What do you expect me to do now? I can't obviously go along with my day as a mouse. And I don't want to be stuck here with your cat!" He glanced nervously at Crookshanks who was still staring at him hungrily.

"Well I guess I'll have to carry you around with me in my pocket," Granger answered, bending back down and scoping Draco up in one hand. "You can think about what you have done while you're there. But don't you dare try anything!" She unzipped her skirt pocket and dropped him inside.

He fell to the bottom with an, "oomph!" and stood up, feeling the walls of soft fabric. Darkness then surrounded him as he heard Granger do up the zipper on the skirt. He then felt his lungs start to close up.

"HEY! I NEED TO BREATH YOU KNOW!" he shouted, but Granger didn't respond. He growled angrily and hammered his fists against the fabric.

"Oh, I forgot about that," he heard Granger's voice say and the sound of the zipper being pulled down again. "There, you have a bit of light and air, but not enough so that you can climb out and cause chaos."

Draco then suddenly fell flat on his behind, Granger had started walking, obviously heading for class. "Wait, you destroyed my book so I have no material to look at in class."

_Good, you can get into trouble for once, see what becomes of Miss Organised now, _Draco thought wickedly, rubbing his hands together. He wished he was big enough so he could see Granger get into trouble.

"On second thought," continued Granger, her voice dripping in sarcasm and stopping in her tracks. "There's always Plan B, borrowing_ your_ textbook!"

Draco's eyes widened at the thought. "HELL NO!" he bellowed, mainly so she would be able to hear his … slight displeasure at the idea.

"What's that I hear? Oh nothing, just a mouse squeak. Yes, I think I _will_ use Malfoy's book, he's just too small to carry a big heavy thing like a book. Malfoy, where's your textbook?"

She sounded like she was talking to herself. "I'm not telling you that," Draco muttered, but more to himself.

"Hmm, I can't hear him again … it must be in his bag." He heard her open his bag and searched through it. "Aha, just as I thought and it's in perfect condition!" There was a pause. "Damn it, I'm really late thanks to Malfoy. Oh well, it was worth it, I've turned him into a pathetic miniature human. Who's above me now, Malfoy? Certainly not you!"

Draco stood up and threw his fist at the fabric again, hoping to strike Granger's leg and cause her pain. "You do know all I feel is a slight little nudge against my thigh? Punching me isn't going work!"

"Yeah, but I can still pinch you," he snarled, and instantly did so.

"Ow! Quit it!"

Draco was again off his feet as Granger swung her satchel bag over her shoulder and walked out of the common room.

* * *

"Hermione, you're late!" This was Harry's way of greeting his best friend as she entered the room and sat at the desk in front of him and Ron. "You're lucky Lupin isn't here yet."

"I'm sorry, but my trip to the library took longer than expected," Hermione lied, getting her workbook and Malfoy's textbook out of her bag. "You know what it's like, so many shelves, and most of the books are out of place. Plus Madam Prince wasn't making my job any easier."

"I know what you mean, Hermione," Ron said seriously. "Personally, I don't see how you can stand it being in there for over an hour and a half."

Harry slightly frowned, not convinced by Hermione's excuse. She was up to something. "What were you doing all this time?" he asked, leaning over his desk so he could study Hermione's face easier. He wished he could do Legilimency so he would know exactly what she was up to.

Hermione swallowed, fully aware that Malfoy was thrashing around a bit in her pocket. She tapped her hand against the bump and she felt a soft nudge as he dropped down and was still. She froze, hoping both that she didn't knock him out and that he was okay.

_Stop it Hermione! Why do you care if he's hurt? He's a pathetic slimy git. He wouldn't care if you got hurt. _

Another voice sounded in her head, trying to argue the point. _**But you made him small enough for you to hurt him and therefore made him vulnerable. You should feel a little sorry for him at least –**_

_No._

"Are you alright, Hermione? You seem deep in thought," Harry observed, reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek. She moved away and turned to the front instead. She heard Harry sigh and move back.

"I don't know what's got into her Ron," he muttered to the red head. "Do you have any clue?"

Hermione sighed and was about to turn back around to explain what had really happened when Professor Lupin entered the classroom. She up straight immediately, ready to take notes at command.

"Good morning class. I'm sorry for being late; I had to sort out some fourth years. Now then, I'll take the roll." He stood at the front of the room and waved his wand, and absently caught the piece of parchment. "Abbott , Hannah!"

"Present Professor."

"Bones, Susan."

"Present Professor."

"Boot, Terry!"

"I'm in the room, Sir."

"Boot, how many times do I have to tell you to say "Present Professor" when I call your name?"

"Sorry, Professor."

Hermione's stomach lunged uncomfortably. How was she going to explain Malfoy's absence? She couldn't well say he slept in really late because Lupin would have seen him at breakfast and it _was_ Hermione's duty to drag him out of bed, after all.

She could say he was sick, but then she would have to say he was in the hospital wing and surely Pansy would race over to be by his bedside once she heard. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Pansy did that, she was practically Malfoy's cheerleader and she did go to the hospital wing when Buckbeak hurt his arm in third year.

No, she couldn't say hospital wing. She had to think of _something _though…

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Present, Professor!"

_Any moment he's going to call Malfoy's name …_

"Malfoy, Draco!" Lupin looked up, expecting to see him sitting in the front row with his usual cold, cranky expression but found that his seat empty. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Miss Granger, do you know where Mr Malfoy is this morning?"

Hermione gulped silently, feeling Malfoy banging against her pocket again. She could distantly hear small squeaks coming from her pocket and prayed to Merlin that Lupin couldn't hear him. "Malfoy is sick, Professor," she answered, ignoring the squeaks from her pocket. "He isn't feeling very well."

"I thought I saw him at breakfast," said Lupin, frowning thoughtfully.

"It was something he ate," Hermione quickly elaborated. "He came back to the common room holding his stomach and then he –"

"Alright, we don't need the details. I would suggest he should go to the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey has chosen this week to go on a conference. Please check on him at lunchtime and tell him to stay in bed. And look after him, Miss Granger, he'll be grateful for it." He smiled at her and promptly returned to marking the roll.

_Wow, I can't believe that, he brought my story! And Madam Pomfrey is away for the week? That's perfect!_

"Of course, Professor Lupin," Hermione replied to herself, patting her pocket. She could feel him sitting there and knew he was probably bored out of his mind. She smirked to herself and started to complete the work set on the board.

* * *

Draco was bored out of his mind. He sat in Granger's pocket while she sat in her lessons during the day. He listened to her recount her pathetic lie about him being sick to every single professor throughout the day, but a small part of him thought it was a clever story, especially since Madam Pomfrey wasn't even here.

He listened to his classes throughout the day, feeling very cranky that he wasn't sitting in the actual room to hear properly. Just because Granger had opened her pocket slightly didn't mean the sound was clear to him. Everyone had a loud booming voice that seemed to make his head throb.

He groaned in fake agony, hoping Granger would hear him and possibly take him out of her pocket and turn him back to normal. He was sick of having this headache, his throat was sore from having to yell at Granger to be heard and he was most sick of being knocked around every time she moved even slightly.

He was especially sick of her patting her pocket. The first time she did that, she had once again knocked him off his feet and had been out for about five minutes. She must have realised she hurt him a bit because she was a bit more careful after that.

He could also hear various conversations happening around him as she moved between classes, sat with her friends at break, lunch and before classes start. His favourite part of lunchtime was when he heard Pansy approach Granger and demanded to know where Draco really was.

He dissolved into a fit of laughter as he listened to Granger throw snide remarks at her and try to shoo her away. In the end, Higgins and little Weasley had come to Granger's rescue. Higgins had commented on Pansy having oily hair that needed a desperate wash and said she wondered why the hell "a slightly good-looking guy like Malfoy would be with someone who had filthy hair all the time."

He didn't want to admit it, but Higgins had made a fairly good point.

All the time he was in her pocket, he didn't think about how mean or rude he had been towards Granger, like she had told him to do. Heck, what was wrong with her? He had acted like this for six years and she had never complained except throw back a few insults, a couple of small jinxes and, a punch.

_Now_, she was acting completely mental in Draco's opinion. What was turning him to the size of mouse going to do? He didn't do much to her, only dyed her hair green. It wasn't like she was going to have the colour in her hair forever; it would go away in a couple of months.

Now that she turned him into a mouse, Draco wouldn't be able to keep track of his father's whereabouts and finding out if he really did poison Narcissa. He knew he should have been concentrating on that instead of thinking of other ways to annoy Granger and he was certainly paying the price. Some git could have gotten to Lucius and murder him before Draco would even get the chance by the time he was back to normal …

He sighed and leaned back against the fabric wall. It was going to be a long day and night ahead.

* * *

"Say Hermione, where is Malfoy today?" Ginny asked Hermione, after Felicity had shooed Pansy off on her way.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ron said he hasn't been in classes, he isn't at the Slytherin table eating lunch and Pansy can't find him to latch her arm on his. What's going on?"

"And don't say he died during the night because we saw him at breakfast and he said he was thinking of spoiling _my _birthday," Felicity spoke up, eyes begging Hermione to tell all.

"I can't talk about it now, I'll tell you at dinner."

"Oh, but-"

"Oh, what you look at the time? I've got to go to Charms. See you at the feast, girls!" Hermione hurried away from the girls and turned into the next corridor, leaving them utterly confused.

"What in the world?" Ginny muttered. "Why did she rush off like that?" There was no reply from her friend. "Felicity, are you listening to me?"

Felicity didn't answer and instead hummed a tune to herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes; it seemed to be that she was the only one who was wondering what was up with Hermione. Or maybe Felicity didn't hear her. She tried again. "Flick, why do you think she ran off like that just now?"

"_We all came out to montreux_

_On the lake geneva shoreline_

_To make records with a mobile_

_We didnt have much _–"

"Flick, can you even hear me?" snapped Ginny, frustrated.

"_Burned the place to the ground._

_Smoke on the water_

_Fire in the sky._

_Smoke on the wat-_"

"FELICITY SABRINA HIGGINS! PAY ATTENTION!"

"Huh?" Felicity cast a confused expression at Ginny. "Did you say something?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes! Are you listening to your new walkman?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking!"

_I probably shouldn't have brought her that if she's gonna tune out of conversations frequently, _Ginny thought irritably. She sighed and shook her head. "Why do you think Hermione ran off like that?" she asked for the third time, hoping to get a proper answer.

Felicity turned off her walkman promptly and tucked it away in the pockets of her robes. "Because she was late for class?" she guessed, shrugging.

"I don't think so. Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

"Well maybe she's going to check up on Malfoy," Felicity suggested. "I don't know where she would be, Ginny. Why did you ask?"

"Because I don't think Malfoy is very sick at all, he seemed perfectly fine this morning –"

"People can get sick in an instant when you least expect it, Ginny," Felicity pointed out.

"My point is I think Hermione is up to something and I think it involves Malfoy," Ginny said, folding her arms.

Felicity laughed. "Hermione is up to something? Oh come on, I know she is working up something against Malfoy for dying her hair but –" she stopped, thinking hard. "Do you think she got her revenge today?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. It could be getting him to feel really sick, but that wouldn't sound like something Hermione would do. That's too easy and obvious for her."

"What do you think she did then?" asked Felicity, curiously. "I wanna know now!"

"I do too, but I don't know what she could have done. But whatever it is, it would be hard for him to stop her from doing it and maybe it would somehow teach him a lesson."

* * *

Hermione ran through the corridors, looking for a classroom that was empty and was near where her Charms class would be taking place. She found one and slipped inside, locking the door before unzipping her skirt pocket.

"You okay in there?" she asked, pulling Malfoy out by his robes and dangling him in front of her eyes.

"No, I wasn't okay!" Malfoy replied, scrunching up his face. "It's dark and cold in there, I'm bored out of my mind and I'm _starving_!" His voice was still merely a squeak to her ears, like someone on helium.

"Hold your horses, I've gotten you something." She put him down on a desk and reached into her bag for her wand and a bread roll she nicked during lunch. She tapped on the roll, shrinking it. "Here you go, that's all you're getting for lunch."

"Gee, I didn't think the Giant was going to give me anything," Malfoy squealed, grabbing the roll and shoving it in his mouth hungrily. "I 'ould 'ay tanks 'ut you 'on't ursve it."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione snapped, poking him and knocking him over again. "It's disgusting!"

"Will you cut that out?" he snapped, after swallowing his mouthful and getting up. "You don't know how much that _hurts_ when you're tiny. Now I know how ants feel."

"Well since you figured out _that_ little realisation, maybe you can get to the big one and tell me that you're sorry for being an arrogant prick," said Hermione, having a small hope he had done that by now.

"No way! I'm not saying sorry!" he squeaked.

Hermione sighed and waited until he had finished eating. "Well then you're gonna be stuck like that for awhile I'm afraid," she said, put him back in her pocket and zipped it up three quarters of the way. He really was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

Malfoy didn't bang against her pocket during Charms or the last class of the day, Herbology. Hermione was lucky that they didn't have Potions today, but she had to face Snape and the rest of the Slytherins sometime. She hoped Malfoy would come to his realisation soon though so she could avoid facing Snape about his 'absence'. Based on his attitude right now, she doubt that would happen.

She dropped her bag off at the Heads quarters after the bell rang at the end of class and headed down to the Halloween feast.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Ron asked, after he stopped laughing. "Hermione is up to something? Yeah right, Hermione is too perfect!"

Ginny frowned at her brother. "She's not exactly perfect, she admits that herself." She turned to Harry. "Have you noticed she's been acting odd all day?"

Harry didn't have to think about it for a second. "Yes, she has. She keeps patting her pocket every time a teacher asks about Malfoy's absence and rushes off before we can talk to her. She was away the whole lunch hour … well after Pansy confronted her. I'm not sure she even _went_ to the library this morning," he added, scratching his head in thought.

"You see? I was right, she is up to something," Ginny said, and leant back in her seat at the Gryffindor table. She looked around for the bushy haired girl. "Where is she by the way?"

"She's just entered the hall," answered Felicity, pointing to the doors.

Ginny and the boys whipped around to see Hermione walk in and scan the hall frantically. She spotted them, mentioned them to come over to her then walked out.

"Geez, what was that about?" Ron asked, looking very confused.

"Let's go and see what she wants," Harry said as he got up. It didn't take a genius to know that she wanted to tell them something in private. "Come on guys."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Felicity left their seats and ran out into the Entrance Hall to meet Hermione. She wasn't there.

"Now where is she?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Hermione poked her head out of a hallway which led to the kitchens. The Gryffindors looked at each other and ran over to her. She stood back to allow them into the corridor, checking that no one else was following them.

"Hermione, talk to us," Felicity pleaded, once Hermione closed the door behind them.

"You've been acting odd all day," Harry added.

"You stole a bread roll from the table, the one I was going to eat!" Ron cried out.

Ginny threw a look of disapproval at him. "Trust you to think about food first," she scowled at him. She then turned back to Hermione. "We're supposed to be your _best_ friends," she pouted, emphasising the word 'best' and adapting her puppy dog eyes. It always seemed to work on everyone every single time. Hermione gave in.

"Ok I'll tell you," she answered and took a deep breath. "It's about Malfoy."

"Oh Merlin, do you do it today?" Felicity asked, getting excited. "I knew you were waiting for the perfect day to do this!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"What did you do to him?" asked Ron, grinning broadly.

Hermione smiled widely. "It wasn't easy but I did it," she whispered. "I used a spell called _Smaltasera_."

There was a short silence after her words as the four Gryffindors took in what she said. They all looked at each other, extremely confused. "I don't understand, how is that part of your revenge?" Ginny asked, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe you haven't heard of that spell!" Hermione cried out and shook her head. "At least Harry and Ron should have known what it was. Professor Flitwick has mentioned the spell in class this year!"

"He has?" both boys asked in unison, still not grasping what the spell did.

"_Smaltasera _is a spell that makes people shrink. How much they shrink by depends on how much the caster wants them to shrink by."

"Oh no, don't tell me," Felicity grinned wickedly, as she realised exactly what Hermione had done.

"Yes, Flick. For those of you who don't get what I'm on about, Malfoy is now the size of a mouse."

They all began to laugh uncontrollably, imaging Malfoy as a small, pathetic human and congratulated Hermione on her brilliant spell-work. Hermione smiled in satisfaction, but then suddenly gasped in pain.

"You alright?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am," Hermione replied, rubbing her thigh. Malfoy had pinched her again.

"So where is Malfoy the mouse?" asked Felicity, jumping in excitement.

"He's right here," Hermione answered, unzipping her pocket and reaching her hand into it. "Meet Malfoy, the human mouse," she said, daggling Malfoy by the robes for all of them to see.

Felicity leaned forward to take a good look at him and burst into laughter again. "HAHAHA! Look at yourself now, you slimy faced git! You can't possibly ruin my birthday because you've made it ten times better already! HAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up, Higgins!" Malfoy squeaked, and tried to wriggle out of Hermione's grip.

"If you do that you'll fall hundreds of centimetres to the ground from this height," Hermione warned him, tightening her hold on his robes.

"Gee, his voice is mighty tiny isn't it?" asked Ginny, peering at him.

"Oh, he's _so_ cute as a little human!" Felicity squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can I hold him?"

Hermione frowned, but handed him over. "Be careful with him."

"Don't give me to her!" Malfoy yelled, and tried to kick someone, but ended up kicking thin air.

"He still acts like a git though," Ron said, sniggering at the sight of the tiny Slytherin 'Prince'.

Felicity laid him out on her hand and observed him. "He would make a good pet, maybe I'll keep him for you, Hermione." She started to tickle him on his stomach but there was a slight _cracking_ sound as Malfoy bit the bone of her finger.

"OW! Scratch that, he would _not _make a good pet, he bites." She held him in front of her eyes. "Do you like being a miniature human, _Draco_?"

"No, I don't and you have no right to call me by my first name!"

"Fine then. What will my revenge be for you making me waste my time finding out what you did to Hermione's hair? Oh I know! Squash you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Malfoy bellowed, now trying to punch Felicity in the eye. She easily dodged the small fist and made her grip slightly weaker. "HIGGINS, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Felicity, maybe you should give him back to me," Hermione said calmly and held out her hand.

"No! I want to teach him a lesson! What's the point of turning him into the size of a mouse when you can't show him what happens when he crosses the wrong path?"

"I have no idea what you're on about, but I know that squashing him isn't going to solve any problems. I know you're all angry at him but killing him isn't the answer, _and_ it'll blow my cover for him being sick."

"Fine." Felicity silkily dropped Malfoy in Hermione's palm and folded her arms moodily across her chest.

"How long is he going to be like this?" asked Harry.

"Just until he admits he was being an arrogant git and that he'll at least co-operate with me," Hermione said. "Which you will eventually will you?" she asked, dangling Malfoy in front of her eyes again.

"NEVER!" Malfoy squeaked, scowling up at her.

"As I thought." She dropped him back into her pocket and zipped it up. "Don't breathe a word about this guys, I'm not suppose to be doing this."

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Ginny.

"Because this is the only way that will make Malfoy understand that he is not above me and that his job is all about team work. With him doing nothing while in my pocket, it gives him time to really think about it."

"Do you think he'll eventually admit it?" asked Ron as Hermione headed to the door.

"I think so."

"And why did you leave it until now to do your 'revenge'?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Well, I had to look up the theory of the spell and make sure I wasn't going to do anything dangerous before I attempted the spell. I then had to practice it for ages and then wait for the right moment to do it. Now, lets go and enjoy the feast, I think it's about to start."

They all walked out of the hallway and headed to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Thanks for such a great present, Hermione," Felicity said, once she sat down at the table.

"Oh the earrings, I'm glad you like them," said Hermione, helping herself to some chicken.

"No, not the earrings," said Felicity, though fiddled with the dangling gold guitar earrings Hermione had given her. "For making Malfoy a mini human. That's the best present."

Hermione smiled slightly as she sneakily took another four pieces of chicken and shrunk them so Malfoy could have some dinner later. She hoped she wouldn't have to leave him like this for long and he would come to the realisation she was waiting for.

Author's note: Song Flick was singing was "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. I made up the spell '_Smaltasera'. _Hope you liked this! Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Can't Get Her Out Of My Head …**

The loud cheering of the crowd was giving Draco a headache. Though he usually welcomed the students' passion and love for the most popular wizardry sport in the world Quidditch, it was hard to enjoy watching it while he was a small human.

_At least Granger has allowed me to watch it and not sit in her pocket, _he thought bitterly_. _At the present moment, Draco was perched on Granger's shoulder, still as small as a mouse, but was allowed to watch the first Quidditch match of the season. He was surprised when Granger said she was letting him watch it live and had asked her why, but she pretended not to have heard him.

Hermione, meanwhile, had thought she was behaving more cruelly towards Malfoy lately than he had been to her. All the professors (even Snape) had believed that Malfoy was very sick and couldn't move from bed. Amazingly enough, none of the Professors had bothered to come to the Heads Common Room and check up on him. She had no idea why that was, but she assumed they believed her enough and didn't have to seen Malfoy actually being sick for themselves.

But still, she felt she was treating him a little unfairly. She had been kind enough to conjure up a small bed like the ones you would find in dolls' houses for him to sleep in and shrunk a pair of his pyjamas. Malfoy was always surprised at her actions and she would then think he would apologise.

But he wouldn't.

Instead, he complained about the fact he wasn't able to run his training sessions with the Slytherin Quidditch team as captain and that she probably wouldn't let him watch the upcoming Quidditch match. He seemed pretty annoyed and threatened to make her life even more hell if she didn't let him watch the weekend's match. _As if life with you wasn't hell enough already, _Hermione had thought to herself.

And that was why he was sitting on her shoulder. Of course, Hermione had to sit somewhere where nobody would see the miniature Malfoy sitting on her shoulder so she chose a sit up the back of the Gryffindor stands, right at the end of a row in the corner.

Draco shivered as the cold November wind blew against him and he tightened his robes around him. Granger was going to shrink his cloak for him, but he called her a Mudblood again, earning him a jab on his small body and ringing ears as she yelled insults at him. He watched as the two teams, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff flew into the air to begin the game. To him, they all resembled very large, coloured dragons as they flew around the pitch.

"Oi, Granger!" he yelled in her ear.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed he was taking her attention away from the game.

"Wanna a bet on how long it'll take Higgins to score for Hufflepuff?"

He saw her roll her huge brown eyes. "Is that all you think about? Betting and Quidditch?"

"Hey, that's got nothing to do with it. I just want to see how long it'll take Higgins to realise where the Hufflepuff keeper is guarding is where she shots for goal. I mean, she did give my team twenty points for us last year which I must say was very generous of her –"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," Granger snapped, and she turned back to the game, her hair flicking across Draco.

"Oh touchy, Granger," Draco smirked. "Just wondering how Scarhead managed to let her back onto the team after that fiasco. She must have been pretty blind to not notice where the correct goalposts are."

"For your information, Malfoy, she got back in the team because she was more talented than the other people who tried out. She knows what her mistake was and she's learnt from that. Stop going on about it."

Draco grinned to himself seeing Granger's angry eyes as he turned to face her. He had to admit she looked rather cute when she was annoyed with him. The way her eyes light with such fire in them was amazing … _wait, what the hell are you thinking?_

He smacked himself in the head and leaned against her mass of bushy, curly hair. It was still green and was slowly getting lighter and slowly back to brown by the day. The brown wasn't noticeable yet though, green was still the dominate colour.

Not able to resit the temptation, he ran his fingers through it, losing them in the green hair. It felt surprisingly soft and glowed from the sunlight streaming onto it. Goosebumps travelled up his arm and spread through his body and he wondered if she could feel him running his fingers in her hair.

A loud roar interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to earth. Realising what he was doing, Draco withdrew his hand from Granger's hair and moved away from it as far as possible without falling off her shoulder.

"FELICITY HIGGINS SCORES! TEN – ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wanna reconsider that bet, Malfoy?" he heard Granger ask smugly in a sarcastic tone.

Draco merely grumbled to himself in reply. He didn't know what the hell he was doing before, but he didn't want to get to that thought again.

* * *

Felicity was on top of the world. She had scored the first goal of the match and to the right team. Now everyone was sure to forget what she did last year and admire her courage to get up and act like nothing happened. That was her new motto too, stand up, forget what happened and move on.

Felicity was amazed that Harry had even let her back on the team as Chaser instead of a Beater. She had hit the Bludger exceptionally well in the try-outs and always hitting the right target. Oh well, maybe if one of the Beaters got really sick, she would be able to fill in for them.

She leaned forward on her broom and charged after one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, Hannah Abbott, who was holding the Quaffle. Her grip on the broom handle slipped, causing her broom to roll over and she dropped the Quaffle. Felicity dived down underneath her and caught the red ball, turning around and flying back towards the goalposts. She heard a whirring sound and she glanced over her shoulder to see a Bludger heading her way.

"Ginny!" she called frantically, looking round for her fellow Chaser. She couldn't see Ginny anywhere and the Bludger was coming closer to her at a very dangerous speed.

"Oi, Flick!" Dean Thomas zoomed out of nowhere a few metres in front of her. She threw the Quaffle to him and he caught it. He flew a little closer to the goalposts and dodged the Keeper to score.

As the Gryffindor stands celebrated another goal, Felicity flew a little higher and scanned the area for the missing Chaser. She found Ginny floating on her broom a few metres above her. She growled angrily to herself and zoomed up in the air towards her.

"Why weren't you there to catch the Quaffle if I threw it to you?" she asked angrily. Ginny didn't answer and instead was gazing downwards. Felicity followed her gaze and her eyes widened.

"You're watching Harry?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought you got over him …"

Again, Ginny didn't hear her. Felicity shook her head and clicked her fingers in front of Ginny's face.

"Come on, Ginny, did you forget where you were? We're in a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and you are a Chaser for Gryffindor. Harry needs to search for the snitch and he doesn't need you staring at him while he concentrates!" Felicity growled angrily. "And I really shouldn't be telling you this in the middle of the game!" she added. "Wake up!" She clicked her fingers again.

Ginny blushed and blinked a few times at Felicity. She took off to fly a little ahead of Dean who was being chased by both Hufflepuff Beaters. Felicity shook her head again and flew back into the game.

Meanwhile, Ron circled the goalposts, watching out for the Quaffle being thrown towards him. Nobody had come to him within the past ten minutes though so he was just flying smoothly in the air. He was thankful that the Beaters for Gryffindor Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper were hitting the Bludgers towards the Hufflepuff Chasers, making them drop the Quaffle and keeping them away from his goals.

As usual, he was extremely nervous, but he tried to keep his cool. As his team captain and best mate, Harry told him not to worry and do the same thing as he did two years ago at the Quidditch final. It was good he was able to remember that game well, as it had been his best performance yet. He didn't do too well last year, even though Gryffindor had won the Cup again.

He seemed to be doing well so far though, so Harry's advice was working.

But as he circled the goalposts there was one face that kept entering his mind: _Annabel_. He imagined she was there in the stands, watching him which gave him a slight bit of confidence. Though, it was distracting him from what was happening in the game as he remembered her sweet laugh … the laugh that seemed to light up his world.

"Oi, Ron! Wake up!"

Ron mentally shook himself just in time to see the Quaffle flying towards the left ring. He leaned over to the side and caught it, almost slipping off his broom in the process. As the Gryffindor supporters cheered at the save, he threw the Quaffle to Felicity who gave him a disapproving look before flying off. He frowned after her thoughtfully. _What on earth is wrong with her?_

A few feet above him, Harry was searching for the Golden Snitch, ready to chase it as soon as he spotted it. As he searched for the gold ball, he looked over at the stands to where Hermione was sitting. She wasn't watching him at the moment, but her eyes were instead on Dean who had the Quaffle.

He felt a cold wave of disappointment wash over him. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be the girl for him, only a friend. He shook his head and resumed his search, wondering where the snitch had gotten to.

A few minutes later, he felt someone else was staring at him. Was it Hermione? He glanced back at the stands where she was still staring at the Quaffle. No, it wasn't her. He looked around and suddenly met a pair of brown eyes, staring intensively at him. Ginny blushed and turn away from him, flying after Dean Thomas who had the Quaffle.

Harry stared thoughtfully after her, watching how she caught the Quaffle and threw it into the goalpost, scoring another goal for Gryffindor. Ginny then flew over to Felicity and high fived her, smiling happily at her achievement.

His heart leaped for some reason as he saw that gorgeous smile, the smile that seemed to make the sun shine brighter on her. He couldn't figure out why that was, but there was something about Ginny that just made him feel suddenly breathless. He found himself remembering the first day at breakfast when he gazed into her brown eyes … the eyes that sparkled like the night skies.

A female voice yelled out and interrupted his thoughts, both in a panicked and angry tone. "Oi, Harry! What are you doing? Zacharias Smith is after the snitch!"

Harry snapped out of it to see Felicity glaring at him. She pointed downwards repeatedly. He followed her finger to see a yellow speck racing after a small golden ball. He looked at her in confusion. He suddenly couldn't remember what to do.

"WELL DON'T JUST FLOAT THERE AND STARE AT ME LIKE AN IDIOT!" Felicity bellowed in reply. "GET GOING, DAMN IT! _YOU_ CHASE AFTER IT!"

Now he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He panicked and immediately dived down towards where Zacharias was. The crowd cheered loudly, all up on their feet as they watched the Seekers chase the snitch. Zacharias seemed to be getting close to the snitch while Harry was miles behind. The Gryffindor supporters started to panic.

"Come on, Harry! You can do it!" Hermione called.

"Give it up, Granger, he ain't going to make it," Malfoy replied smugly. "He's too far behind. Looks like Gryffindor is not going off to a great start."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy, it's not over yet," Hermione snapped. "Harry's come out from behind numerous times and won. He'll get it, just you wait."

"Come on," Harry murmured. "Faster." He leaned forward on his broom to speed up, the wind blowing against him. Zacharias seemed to have slowed down, probably thinking he had the game in the bag now. Harry noticed the Seeker was riding a Nimbus Two Thousand, a rather outdated broom these days. He couldn't help, but smirk as he caught up to the Hufflepuff on his Fireblot, easily overtaking him.

Now he was in front, Harry could see the snitch within arms reach. He leaned forward even more and reached his arm out to get the snitch. Within seconds, he had caught the tiny ball, feeling it flutter in his grip. The Gryffindor crowd went wild as he caught it, celebrating their win.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY TO TWENTY!"

"Now, wasn't that worth watching, Malfoy?" Granger asked over the loud cheering of the Gryffindor crowd. She was smiling happily and clapped enthusiastically as the Gryffindor team flew around the pitch.

"Not really," Draco replied, folding his arms. He really had expected Higgins to score in the wrong goalpost today. Lucky he didn't place an actual bet on it. "That was such a lucky grab though," he continued sarcastically. "I mean, only half the team was paying attention. For instance, Weaselhead looked very distracted, having to lean to catch the Quaffle. What was he thinking about, being a Keeper in the World Cup?"

He snorted in amusement. As if Weasley would ever get into the World Cup level. Granger didn't find that funny though, as expected.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," she sneered, picking him up by his robes. "That's enough for today, back in my pocket." She dropped him into her skirt pocket and zipped it up three quarters of the way.

Draco growled and folded his arms moodily. He wondered how long his freedom of sun and clean air would last.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor team dismounted after a victory lap and went into the change rooms to get changed. Harry was in high spirits, happy that Gryffindor were top of the competition already.

"Good match everyone," he said, as everyone removed their red robes. "A little more hard work and we'll beat Slytherin in the new year."

The team mates cheered in agreement, congratulating each other. Only one player didn't join in and instead glared at a few selected players as they changed.

"Yeah, but we would have lost if I didn't tell you Zacharias had seen the snitch," Felicity snapped, frowning at Harry. "And you would have let a few goals in if I didn't warn you," she pointed at Ron. "And you –" she had turned to Ginny, "stop going to dreamland and keep an eye out for the Quaffle!"

She approached Harry and jabbed a finger in his chest. "Honestly, why did it have to be me to motivate the team today, hmm? That's your job, Captain! You don't seem to be setting us a good example so you might as well make me Captain or wake up to yourself!" She past him and headed out the door, flinging her small sports bag over her shoulder while carrying her broom in the other hand.

"What on earth is wrong with that girl?" Ron asked, staring after her.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but she did remember which end to score today, that's for sure."

Felicity walked back up to the castle, her feet stomping on the grass as she went. Why was it her that had to get the team moving and make sure they were doing their jobs? She didn't need that kind of pressure on her!

She wondered what had gotten into Harry, Ron and Ginny today. They certainly didn't have much focus during the match, which was odd, even for Ron. They had all seemed to be in their own worlds … _dreamland, _she mused. What a silly place to be while playing Quidditch.

* * *

"_**Lumos," he murmured in the darkness of the tunnel.**_

_**The tip of his wand lit and Draco stood up, careful not to bump his head on the low ceiling of the tunnel. He walked quickly through the tunnel, focusing his mind on what he had to do. His one and only love was in danger and it was all because of him. He had to get her out of this mess, to somewhere where she would be safe and in the meantime, he would take care of his father …**_

_**The tunnel began to slope upwards and now Draco could see a room that was dimly lit ahead of him. He quickened his pace and entered the room. It was empty. A bloodcurdling scream echoed above him. Frightened, he called her name and sprinted up the old creaking staircase. There was only one closed door on the landing. Draco approached it cautiously and pushed it open. He gasped at the sight.**_

"_**Hermione!"**_

"_**Draco," she breathed out. "It's a trap. He's here!"**_

"_**Don't worry, Hermione, I'm here." He went to free her, but was kicked to the ground.**_

"_**Crucio!"**_

Draco woke with a start, panting heavily and his heart racing. He lifted a hand to his forehead and felt that it was covered in sweat.

He felt as if he could feel the pain of the Cruciatus Cursespreading through his body and torturing his mind, begging for it to end. This wasn't the first time he had experienced it, he knew how it felt to have the curse upon him. Lucius had used it on him when he misbehaved many times when he was a little boy and quite frankly, he didn't want the curse on him ever again.

Once the pain went away, Draco started to wonder what the dream had meant. He had had the same dream since the first night back at Hogwarts, but this one was different. To him, the dreams had started to become like pieces of a puzzle. A puzzle that was eventually meant to be solved, but he was getting random pieces of it and he was supposed to make sense of the pieces to solve the puzzle.

He knew one part of it, the voice that yelled, "_Crucio_" was Lucius. The man he was after, the one who killed Narcissa. Draco's mother, who was the only one who would ever love him. Why Lucius wanted to torture Draco was beyond him but maybe Lucius wanted to kill Draco. Perhaps he had never felt any affection towards his son and wished that he didn't even have one.

Draco didn't have a clue.

Pushing the thoughts of Lucius and his mother aside, Draco wondered why Granger was in the dreams and why he seemed to be very - no wait, _extremely_ -worried about her. It was like he was afraid that she was going to die and he was going to lose her. It seemed like he was in love with her or something …

Draco shook his head frantically and lay back down. _No, that can't be true! It was just a dream, just a horrible nightmare. Just like the other nightmares I've been having since the beginning of term. I could never fall in love with a Mudblood like her._

_**What is the point of calling her a Mudblood? Honestly.**_

Draco rubbed his eyes thinking he was still very drowsy. Why else would he have just thought there wasn't a point in calling her a Mudblood? He'd called her that for five years. It would be like him asking her what was the point of calling him a "selfish, arrogant, self-centred bastard".

_**Well, because you have been a selfish, arrogant, self-centred bastard towards her. Not just the last six years, but more so this year because you're both heads. You're always thinking of yourself and making yourself the boss of everything. Whenever she suggests something that sounds sensible, you insult her and push her away. You refuse to contribute to the Prefect Meetings and won't walk with her during patrols.**_

_**But above all, you refuse to change the way you are.**_

Draco blinked and slowly sat up, now coming to the realisation that Granger wanted him to get which would eventually come to two small words. The two words that were never usually in the same sentence when it came to Draco Malfoy and two words that going to be hard to admit out loud:

_I'm sorry. I'm actually sorry for the way I've been acting towards her this year. I refuse to co-operate with her and to listen to her advice on things. _

_I'm sorry._

He glanced over at the clock beside Granger's bed. It read five-forty five am. Well, she usually gets up in fifteen minutes. A little wake up call won't hurt her and besides, she'll probably thank him for it. Especially since he had now come to his senses and wanted to apologise.

Draco swung his legs out of the bed and onto her bedside table, jumping down onto her soft mattress. It was a good thing Granger had made him sleep in her room even if it was for her to keep an eye on him and making sure he didn't escape. It saved him the trouble of walking a long way from his room to her room. He really couldn't have been bothered to walk the distance if they weren't in the same room.

He crept up next to her huge sleeping figure and leaned near her ear.

"Gran-ger," he drawled, brushing some of her green hair aside so he could speak clearly into her ear. She didn't seem to have heard him as she continued to sleep. He rolled his eyes and tried again, this time a little louder.

"Granger!"

Still no answer.

Draco groaned in frustration as he remembered his voice only came as a tiny squeak unless he shouted very loud. "GRANGER!" he bellowed in her ear. She murmured a little, but didn't move a muscle.

Draco rolled his eyes once again and lied down on the soft mattress. She really was a heavy sleeper no matter how much she would try and deny it once he said so. He would have to wait until she woke up herself to apologise.

Suddenly, a large shadow fell over Draco and he was pressed very hard against the mattress, darkness surrounding him and choking his lungs. He wiggled and squirmed frantically, trying to get the 'big giant' off him.

"HELP!" he screamed. "GET _OFF_ ME!"

"What the –" he heard a murmur and the blackness vanished as the 'giant' rolled off of him and stared at him sleepily. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" she asked suspiciously, picking him up by the collar of his pyjamas as he panted heavily.

"You nearly killed me, Granger!" Draco shouted at her, panting heavily. "I only came up here to give you the realisation you have been waiting for a couple of days and this is all –"

"Wait, am I dreaming?" Granger asked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "Malfoy, the miniature human, has finally come to apologise for being such a –"

"Yeah, yeah, save me from the all the insults you're going to throw at me otherwise I won't say what I have to say," Draco sneered, folding his arms. "It's hard enough for me to actually think it, let alone say, it you know."

"Right. I'm listening now," Granger said, looking wide awake now.

Draco took a deep breath before speaking. "I have come to the realisation that I am being a selfish, arrogant, self-centred bastard. I'm selfish in the way I take this job and making it so that I am the boss of everything and that I don't need you to follow everything that I say.

"I have realised that for us to at least somehow act civil we have to work together which also means patrolling together. Same thing with being self-centred and as for being arrogant, I shouldn't be insulting you every single minute of the day."

He took another deep breath. "So, in short –" he paused, almost choking on the words he was about to say, "I'm sorry."

Granger looked at him as if she was trying to figure out whether he really meant it or not. Then she smiled smugly. "I knew you would figure it eventually. When you're small and have nothing to do, you look at the bigger picture. That's why I did this to you."

"Well, are you going to change me back?" Draco snapped, looking forward to being normal again.

"Are you _ever_ patient? Just give me a second to find my wand."

"One," Draco muttered to himself as she got her wand from her bedside table. She then placed him on the ground and pointed her wand at him.

"_Enlargio_," she murmured. A yellow spark blasted from the wand and hit Draco on the chest, like someone had punched him rather hard.

He felt as if he was being stretched out and the ground was getting smaller as he grew larger. Suddenly it stopped and he fell on top of Granger, worn out and dizzy from the sudden growth in height. Granger yelled in shock and tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy for her.

"Malfoy, get _off_ me this instant!"

"Hold on a minute," Draco murmured, trying to stop his head from spinning. He raised his head from her shoulder slowly and turned to look at her.

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He had never been this close to her, even when he was small. He leaned in a bit, wanting to see more as he got closer to her face. He was intrigued by what he saw in front of him … and he had no idea why. Her features looked so … angelic. He had to see more, but he didn't get to. Instead, he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and Granger used all of her strength to push him off her.

Draco immediately sat up and rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him. "Merlin Granger! _You_ are being the impatient one at the moment."

"I'm not being impatient. I just want you out of my room so I can get back to sleep and so you can –" she held her nose and waved her hand, "- have a shower. You really stink."

Draco frowned and sniffed under his armpit. He nearly fainted, he did smell _bad_. "Fine," he snapped, getting up to stalk out of the room. He didn't fancy being in her presence any longer anyway … especially after what he just thought! He then stopped in his tracks as he thought of something. "Hang on, why are _you_ going back to sleep? You usually wake up at this time!"

Granger stared at him as if he was stupid. "Ur duh, it's a Sunday!" she mocked, rolling her eyes. "I never get up until eight o'clock. Breakfast starts at eight-thirty on Sundays in case you have forgotten."

"Whatever you say ..." Draco drawled as he left the room. "Mudblood," he added under his breath as he heard her soft breathing, knowing that she had gone back to sleep.

* * *

"My poor, Drakie!" Pansy cooed, as Draco finished recounting his past two 'sick days in bed'. "I had no idea that a piece of burnt toast that was cursed could have affected you so much!"

"Yeah, well I can hardly get out of bed so I had to throw up in a bucket like I was some useless Muggle," Draco drawled, pointedly ignoring Pansy's hand that was threatening to rub his thigh. "Granger only came in to bring me leftovers from dinner which wasn't great because Weaselbee would have half of it. Stupid Granger."

Draco reached for more porridge and poured it all into his bowl. He was so hungry after two days of only having a bread roll for most meals and had looked forward to stuffing his stomach with food as soon as he was back to normal. He looked over at the Gryffindor, wondering if Hermione was watching him enjoy being back to normal.

_Since when are you calling Granger by her first name? _He frowned at this thought and shrugged to himself. _Well, it's just in my head, it's not like I'm saying it out loud._

He watched as Hermione laughed at something what Potter said and tucked her curly hair behind her ear. Draco smiled to himself, suddenly wishing he was doing that for her, tucking her hair away from her face so he could lean in and –

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Draco jerked out of his daze and noticed Blaise and Pansy looking at him with confused looks on their faces. "Oh I'm fine. Just still a little hazy."

He screwed his eyes shut, not believing he just thought of touching Hermione's hair. Well he had done that already, yesterday at the Quidditch match in fact! He really must be going insane.

He shook his head. "So, how was the Quidditch match yesterday? Did Higgins score for Hufflepuff?"

Hermione laughed just as Harry finished telling her about Felicity being more alert than he was yesterday in the Quidditch match and being some kind of 'mentor'.

"Trust Flick to get everyone moving," she grinned, cutting her bacon. "I'm really happy that she scored two goals yesterday and that she was able to forget what happened last year."

"I'm glad too," said Harry, leaning back in his chair. "I was really worried about her being nervous, but she was really confident. I just wish Ron would take a leaf out of her book –"

"But he perked up during the match didn't he?" Hermione asked, remembering Ron saving a couple of goals after accidentally letting two in.

"Yeah, he did," Harry murmured thoughtfully. "I wonder why …" _Annabel_, he thought to himself with a sly smile. Ron was probably writing to her now, hopefully not mentioning Quidditch.

A barn owl arrived suddenly and landed in front of Hermione, holding out its leg. Harry raised his eyebrows. "I thought the mail doesn't come on Sundays."

"It's a school owl and an official one at that so it's got to be from Dumbledore," said Hermione in a matter-of-factly way as she unrolled the letter and read it:

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**I have a brilliant idea that I would like to share with you and Mr Malfoy immediately. Please come see me at my office. The password is "Unity". **_

_**Professor Dumbledore.**_

"I have to go and see Dumbledore now," she answered Harry's unasked question, tucking the letter away in her jeans. Harry nodded silently in reply as he returned to his breakfast.

She glanced over to the Slytherin table and noticed Malfoy looking down at the parchment in his hands. He looked up and nodded at her, once his silver eyes met her honey brown ones. He then got up from his seat, heading out of the hall.

"See you later," Hermione mumbled, getting up to follow Malfoy out into the Entrance Hall.

She spotted him already waiting for her for her next to the stairs with no expression on his face. _As usual, _she thought. "So I guess you got the message too?" she asked as she walked past him to go up the stairs.

"Obviously," he snorted, trying not to look at her and instead stared at the ground.

Hermione frowned at him, but didn't ask what was wrong with him. There clearly was something wrong with him, but she knew he wouldn't tell her anyway. She was a Mudblood to him, after all. Not good friends.

Draco, meanwhile, was trying not to look at her in case the thoughts he had of her came back. He was scared of what this made him feel every time he thought of her being a beautiful girl that excited every nerve in his body. He didn't even know what to call the feeling, but it certainly was not hate …

_**You have got to stop thinking about her in that way. Just because you had to say sorry so she would return you to you're normal size doesn't mean you have to fall head over heels for her. She is a worthless Mudblood. It is a disgrace to what you have been taught, your beliefs, to think of a person of her blood in that way.**_

_So?_

_**So, you have a reputation to consider! What will happen if someone finds out about what you're thinking? **_

_Right, I see your point. I promise myself I will not to touch or think of her in that way ever again._

Hermione's sweet soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he felt a warm shiver go down his back as he heard it. It was the most beautiful he had ever heard. The voice of an angel.

"_Unity._"

* * *

"So what is this brilliant idea of yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, once she and Draco had sat down in front of the Headmaster in his office.

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. "Well, this wasn't exactly an original idea, but adapted from another one. But my idea is for a different occasion, although it will take place around the same time as the same event. The aim of it is to raise house unity."

Draco frowned trying to work out what Dumbledore had meant. He hated it when the Headmaster talked that way, making them think of what it was. He didn't like to think too much, it hurt his brain a lot in his opinion. Hermione seemed to have gotten what the Professor had meant. _Probably because that big brain of hers _never_ stops thinking, _he mused, screwing his face up in disgust.

"Oh, are you talking about –"

"Yes, indeed I am, but lets see if Mr Malfoy can work out what I mean," said Dumbledore, winking at Draco.

Draco blinked, still frowning. _Why couldn't he have just said what it was when Hermione asked in the first place? I hate guessing games._ "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," he replied curtly. "Can you just say what it is?"

Dumbledore smiled once again. "Thought you might not get what I was on about. My idea comes from the original idea of having a Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament except mine is a Winter Ball at Christmas time. Of course, just like the champions opened the ball and were the first to dance, you two -"

"- open the ball and be the first on the dance floor," finished Hermione, who had obviously remembered the Yule Ball three years ago. As if anyone wouldn't forget it. Draco certainly didn't as he had to put up with Pansy the whole night. Making her his 'date' for the night had certainly been a bad idea and he vowed never to do it again.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said.

_Right, so it is like the Yule Ball. Set at Christmas, wear dress robes, open the dance with the Head Girl, eat fo – wait, hang on a second! DANCING WITH GRANGER? _

Draco cleared his throat. "Excuse me, when you say 'the first on the dance floor', do you mean that we have to dance together?" he asked, indicating himself and Hermione. He really hoped the Headmaster was joking, thought it was hard to tell if he was or wasn't. Either way, Draco wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Well, seeing as though you are Head Boy and Girl representing the rest of the school, I don't see why not. It is tradition after all. It's only a four minute dance and by the end most of the school would have joined in so you won't be the only ones on the dance floor."

Draco frowned as Dumbledore this and looked at Hermione in disgust. He spotted the same look on her face so obviously she wasn't happy about this arrangement either. No surprises there.

_A four minute dance with the Mudblood in front of the whole school?_ _You've _got_ to be joking!_

That will definitely ruin his reputation. Not to mention his promise that he had just made to himself that he would not touch her or think of her as a beautiful, luscious, jaw-dropping –

He slapped his head in anger. _You're doing it now! Stop it! If you can't control your feelings for her now, how will you control yourself and not to do anything stupid on the dance floor in front of the whole school? _

He groaned and threw back his head. Could his life get any worse right now? First he had been turned into the size of a mouse, then he had to apologise to Hermione to be grown back, then he had been told he had to dance with her at this ball and now he was still having luscious thoughts about the girl sitting next to him! What's next, learning that he wasn't a Pureblood at all? He almost laughed at the thought. That would never happen for sure.

"Are you alright, Mr Malfoy?"

Dumbledore was eyeing him with great curiosity, as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking. Hermione had a puzzled look on her face, but also still wore the same disgusted look. Draco blinked, aware that his checks had gone slightly red in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands promptly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Good. Then I'm sure that you and Miss Granger have no objections in dancing together for the first dance and maybe the last dance if possible. Of course you don't have to dance together the whole night, you may dance with other partners if you wish."

"You mean we can take someone else and dance with them after the first one?" asked Hermione, with a note of hope in her voice.

"Yes, you may, unless you two don't mind –"

"No, no, once will be fine," Hermione quickly replied. Draco nodded in agreement, still not looking at her. it was better that way. besides, who would look twice at her? Him, apparently. He was slightly disgusted at the thought … but another part of him disagreed with that.

"Well that settles that then," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "The rest of the staff and I shall start organising it. It will be on Christmas Eve so that at eleven when the ball will end, we will have a fireworks display and sing carols until midnight. How does that sound?"

"That's sounds great!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Draco couldn't think of anything to add. It seemed to have been sorted out already. Not that he would have any ideas anyway.

"I must ask you not to tell anyone about this. It will be announced sometime in the next week or so before the lists of those who are going home for Christmas comes around. Of course I think that no one will be thinking of doing that, Hogwarts hasn't had a dance like this since the Yule Ball and I think everyone will want to stay and enjoy it."

Both Heads nodded and got up to leave. As she neared to the door, Hermione turned back to the Headmaster.

"Sir, just one more question," she said.

"Yes?"

"Will my hair be back to normal by then?" she asked, holding up a lock between her fingers. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sure it will be, Miss Granger, back to your natural colour which I must say suits you better. I would advise you not to dye your hair for a while after the brown returns. You wouldn't want hair bugs breaking your hair apart."

"Don't worry, sir, I don't plan to," she said, glaring at Draco with such hatred in her eyes.

Draco felt her glare and still he didn't dare glace at her, afraid that the thoughts would return and haunt him once more. He didn't need reminding that he had given her hell for dying her hair green.

_If I didn't pour that dye in her shampoo I wouldn't be thinking about how gorgeous she was … I wished I had left her hair the way it was, though … she is one hot brunette._

Draco screamed, hit himself on the head and ran out of the Headmaster's office before anyone could say anything. He didn't stop until he head reached the portrait of him and Hermione, the entrance to the Heads Common Room. He didn't dare look at Hermione's side. He had already seen enough of her today.

"_Carpe diem_," he panted, clutching his chest.

The portrait opened and he rushed inside, ran into his room and slammed the door. Locking it with the wave of his wand, he collapsed on the bed, panting in agony from all the running and the thoughts that were going through his head.

It was official. He couldn't look at her without checking her out or even think about how pretty she was even when he wasn't looking at her. Even now as Draco lay on his bed, he couldn't get her out of his head.

What was _wrong_ with him? He could usually control his emotions, like Lucius had always taught him to. But yet he had never really thought about a girl in a sort of loving way. No girl had ever affected him like this in his entire life.

Not even Pansy had made him feel like this even though he danced with her at the Yule Ball. Well he only got her because there were actually no decent looking girls in Slytherin and he wouldn't be caught dead with a girl from another house. Yet, Pansy still wasn't that decent looking either; she was always ugly in his opinion. Not to mention _extremely_ irritating. Hence why he wasn't planning on ever taking her anywhere as his date ever again.

A knock suddenly interrupted his thoughts and Hermione's voice floated through the door.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?"

Draco didn't answer, but instead stared at the doorway in shock. Why would Hermione suddenly care about him? But the thought quickly vanished as he listened to what she had to say next.

"I know you're in there and don't go thinking I suddenly care about you, Dumbledore told me to check up on you. Look I know you don't want to dance with me at the Winter Ball and believe me, I don't want to dance with you either. I don't like this arrangement any more than you do."

He could imagine her rolling her eyes and sighing in frustration. "But do you want to be known as a coward? Because if you do, all anyone is going to think is that maybe you can't dance and that's why you're not on the dance floor. The only thing you're going to do is hold my hand or my fingertips, whatever you like for four minutes and then it will be over, you won't have to dance with me again. Think about it."

She walked away from the doorway and he heard a distant slam of a door as she went into her room.

Draco lay there for a while considering what Hermione had said. He knew one thing for sure; he didn't want to be known as a coward. He could dance. He was a great dancer, if not the best. He was a Malfoy after all, they always had balls and functions where dancing took place. _All_ Malfoys could dance.

It was the fact that he was going to dance with Hermione who he seemed to be thinking about a lot more often than he usually would lately. He was afraid that if he danced with her, he might do something that would not only embarrass him and Hermione, but that he would come to regret it. She would probably hate him even more and he didn't want that.

He was also worried that the whole school would see and rumours would start flying around and end up going back to his father. He wouldn't be very pleased if he heard that his son was going to dance with a Mudblood and that he liked her.

_Why do I even call her that?_ Draco thought as a pang of guilt hit his stomach. _I mean, it's not as if she's an animal or anything. I don't even believe in what Father taught me. I don't want to be like him, he forced me to believe Mud- muggle-borns are worth nothing._

_They're just like us, they can do magic can't they? And Hermione…she's smarter than most, if not all, of the purebloods. Heck, she's smarter than me. She beats me by at least ten percent in most exams if not more._

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, deep in thought.

_Is it really so bad that I have a crush on her? Well the bad points of this are that one I'm a Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor. Those two houses never mix. Never have and never will … well, it's never been done, but I don't know how it would work._

_Two, I'm a Pureblood while she is a Muggle-born, not that I find anything wrong with that anymore, but people in Slytherin will. That's for sure._

_Three, I'm her worst enemy. She would never in a million years like me, the son of an infamous Death Eater who is supposed to follow in his footsteps. And besides, her friends wouldn't like it at all. They would probably kill me if I dared to touch her, like even hold her hand._

_The good points … well she is fellow Head, which makes it slightly easier. If we ever got together, we could just hang out here in the common room and no one would ever have to know. They don't know the password so they won't know what's going on at all, as long as we would pretend we hate each other while we're outside the portrait._

_Two, she is very smart. I can easily have a meaningful and intellectual conversation with her. unlike the conversations with Pansy who just talks about gossip. At least Hermione's not like that at all._

_And three … she is very beautiful … that kinda freaks me out a bit … well, not anymore. She really does look like an angel. My angel, I'll make her my beautiful angel._

He smiled to himself, a real smile for the first time in his life as a warm, fuzzy feeling engulfed every part of him. Oh yes, it was for certain now. From that moment on, Draco Malfoy knew he had a crush on the one and only, Hermione Granger.

And he wasn't ashamed of it at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Too Close For Comfort**

Three weeks had passed since Draco admitted to himself that he had a crush on Hermione, which was a concept he had now gotten used to. But he was now finding it difficult to not be so nervous around her.

Whenever he was around her, he couldn't speak for some reason, and would sometimes stutter over his words when he did say something. He would feel a boiling rush of emotion tingling in his body and his heart would start pounding rapidly against his chest whenever he looked at her if he talked. So he tried to avoid looking at her when he did say something as he knew it was a distraction.

There was even an incident in class where he accidentally dropped his quill on the floor. As he bent down to get it, his hand brushed against Hermione's thigh, sending the familiar goose bumps up his arm. He sat back up, heart pounding madly and edged away from her a bit, feeling his face go red in embarrassment, which she somehow didn't notice.

In the classes where he wasn't sitting next to her, he found himself staring at her when he didn't have any work to do. He also did this at mealtimes and in the common room when she was reading a book.

By some miracle, Hermione didn't seem to notice his strange behaviour towards her which he was thankful for.

Hermione, meanwhile, was glad that Malfoy wasn't insulting her as much anymore and had completely stopped calling her a 'Mudblood'. In fact the only most insulting thing he said in the weeks following him being back to normal was, "stop being such an insufferable know-it-all, Granger."

She didn't take much offence to this as she used to being called that and had learnt to ignore it. She actually found it peaceful that Malfoy hardly ever talked, but wondered why he would stutter sometimes. Or wouldn't even look at her.

After awhile, Draco was still trying to avoid Hermione, but it was difficult considering they shared a dorm, were in the same classes and had duties as heads to fulfil. The only time they weren't together was at mealtimes, when Draco would be sitting at the Slytherin table, and when he was in bed. Of course even then she haunted his dreams with the same nightmares he had been having since the start of term.

He wanted to figure out what they meant and at the same time find Lucius. Draco knew these nightmares related to him and that they might be telling him what was going to happen in the future. Of course he didn't want them to come true and hoped to hunt down his father soon **- **but he hadn't had any luck so far.

Victor Hanson hadn't got back to him since sending him the information they had about Lucius, so that meant they hadn't had any leads on him either. This was frustrating Draco a lot and he wanted nothing more than to leave Hogwarts and go to hunt Lucius himself.

But he knew he couldn't do that. As much as Narcissa wanted him to find out if Lucius poisoned her and give him hell for it, she wouldn't want her son to abandon his education.

Not that he was doing well in his education these days with Hermione, and thoughts of her, distracting him.

Draco wondered how long it was going to take until he cracked and admit his secret desire for her. He knew he could never tell her as she would probably yell at him and punch him in the face like she did in third year. It would scare the hell out of her when she found out and quite frankly, Draco couldn't blame her. So, for that matter, he vowed to himself that he would wait until maybe she trusted him better to make his move.

But that all changed on one Friday afternoon, three weeks after he started liking her and three weeks before the ball.

Dumbledore had told the Heads that he wanted them to put Christmas decorations up at least three weeks before the ball, and had allowed them to be out of class to do so. Usually, Draco wouldn't care if he was missing out on a class especially since it was Herbology they were missing out on, but he would rather be there than putting up Christmas decorations.

It wasn't like he was ashamed of being with Hermione, but there was one little problem. One of the decorations they had to put up was mistletoe … and by tradition, if you're standing under the mistletoe with someone, you're supposed to kiss them. Because Draco was head over heels for Hermione at the moment, he was afraid of being under the mistletoe with her. Not that there was anything wrong with kissing her (he wanted to anyway), but he was afraid of her reaction.

But there they were, in a deserted corridor on the second floor, sticking tinsel on the walls. Draco tried to concentrate, hovering the tinsel in the air while Hermione stuck it on the wall with a Temporary Sticking Charm once he had levelled it. He couldn't help, but notice her face as she concentrated on sticking the tinsel perfectly on the wall and flicked her wand with such flourish and grace. He didn't think that anyone was able to flick their wand the way she did.

As Draco was too busy staring at Hermione, his wand was pointing in an entirely different direction and the tinsel that he was hovering came flowing down onto the floor.

"Shit!" Draco cursed. He tried to cast _Wingardium Leviosa _on the tinsel, but failed. His hand seemed to be shaking for some reason and he couldn't hold his wand steady. Although he knew quite well what that reason was.

"Here, let me do it," Hermione spoke up, noticing that he was having trouble levitating the tinsel. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She waved her wand in a smooth motion and set the tinsel flying back in the air and hovered it near the wall. "Can you stick it to the wall, Malfoy?"

"Oh sure," he muttered, waving his wand and the tinsel stuck to the wall in place.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, stepping back to admire the decorated wall. "I think it looks really nice now **-** in my opinion. Now then, how about putting up the hollies?"

Draco also admired the wall, but didn't answer to what Hermione said. He had to admit, the wall look much better with coloured tinsel instead of just being the bare brown wall it usually was, and he was proud of the fact that they were able to work together to put it up without any arguments.

Draco glanced over at Hermione who was remerging through a box to find the hollies. He went over to her and fiddled through the box as well.

"These are hollies, aren't they?" he quietly asked, when he found some sort of decoration with three dark green leaves and what looked like red cherries in the middle of the leaves.

Hermione looked up and saw he was holding up the hollies. "Um, yeah, they're hollies."

Draco looked at them and frowned slightly. "Why are they called hollies?" he wondered out loud.

Hermione shrugged. "Don't know really. All I remember about hollies is that you're supposed to – as they say in a Christmas carol – deck the halls with holly."

Draco stared blankly at her. "Huh?"

"Don't you know Christmas carols?" she asked, looking slightly amused. He shook his head. "Well this particular carol goes something along like this … _deck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la, la la la la … it's the season to be jolly fa la la la, la la la la._"

She went red as she finished singing. "Sorry, I'm not that good at singing. Don't you sing carols at Christmas time?"

"No. Father's not into singing carols, let alone anything," Draco answered, getting up and wondering where he should hang the hollies.

"Hang them in between the tinsel," Hermione called, as if she read his thoughts, remerging in the box again.

"Right. You're not bad at singing, your voice is beautiful," he muttered under his breath as he levitated the hollies to hang in between the tinsel.

Draco sighed to himself, wondering how he was going to eventually make his move before any guy took her to the ball. Well once they found out about it, Dumbledore hadn't announced it or put up posters about it yet. But he still wasn't sure whether or not he should take her, officially.

Sure they were dancing together first, but that was only one song. And he wasn't going to risk Lucius finding out. Well let's just say that Draco was confused as hell at the moment.

As Draco hovered the last holly up he heard a couple of people laughing in the distance and someone say, "Did you see the way he fell down the stairs screaming like a lunatic? What a loser!"

"That was a classic,Samson, really brilliant."

"Why thank you. That _was_ brilliant, if I don't say so myself."

_Slytherins,_ Draco thought, recognising that the voices were of people from his house. He stuck the holly on the wall and started to walk back to where Hermione was. The Slytherins had drawn level with her, and were taunting her.

"What are you doing Mudblood? Shouldn't you be in a special class for filth like you?" a girl's voice spat in disgust.

Draco shuddered at the word '_Mudblood_,' having hating the word since he found he didn't like his father's views on them. He thought of going up to the Slytherins and giving them a piece of his mind, but it seemed that Hermione was already doing that.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ why you lot out of class? Lessons don't end for another half an hour and you're wondering around the corridors?"

"Why are _you_ out of class, Mudblood?" said another Slytherin, this time a boy's voice.

"I happen to have permission to be out of class as I'm Head Girl. You lot don't have permission and so I'm going to have to report you."

"Ah yes, I forgot. Mudblood Granger is Head Girl. That's why the school has gone to the dogs this year."

"Oooh, is goody two-shoes Granger going to run off to high mighty Dumbledore and report us for merely walking around?" the Slytherin girl mocked in Hermione's voice. "I'd liked to see you try!"

"You have no authority over us, Mudblood. Even though you are Head Girl, Slytherins still rule over Mudbloods as we're all Purebloods. That is a fact that will never change."

Draco curled his fists in anger at how disrespectful they were being to her. He didn't forget that he was once in their shoes, doing the same thing to her. But he was better than that now and they worked together. He wasn't going to stand there as they continued to tease her. If he was ever going to prove to her how much he really changed, he had to stand up for her. Even if it was in front of students from his own house.

"So, that makes me more in charge of you lot," he spoke up, stepping out of the shadows to face the Slytherins.

The Slytherins had their backs to him and they whipped around at the sound of his voice. Hermione merely looked stunned at his arrival, but didn't know whether he was there to stick up for her and punish them or joining in on their jeering at her.

Draco recognised the Slytherin threesome consisting of two boys named Samson and Welsh, and the girl, Frasier,who were fourth years. He remembered threatening them back when they were in first year, and these days they were nothing but trouble. Today was no exception.

"Why, Malfoy, what a surprise, you're sticking up for the Mudblood Head Girl," drawled Samson, not at all frightened of the tall seventh year. "What are you doing out of class yourself?"

"In case you haven't notice, Samson, I'm Head Boy and I should be asking you why you lot aren't in class? You didn't answer Granger's question."

"Because we just don't feel like listening to McGonagall for an hour," Frasier answered, rolling her eyes. "So we decided to skip class and curse the gargoyles!" She laughed in a menacing way. "And as if we would listen to what the Mudblood says!"

Draco frowned at them darkly. "Well, you know what I think? I think I should punish you lot for skipping class, and I don't care what class it is," he added, as he saw the looks of horror on the fourth years' faces. "You're wasting your education and your parents' money if you skip class."

"You wouldn't dare punish us," Welsh snarled, folding his arms.

"Watch me," Draco threatened, pointing his finger at them.

"Ooohh … so now Malfoy tries to take responsibility over us, hey?" Samson mocked as his two companions sniggered, "I never thought I would see the day when he would take points off his own house."

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Draco snarled, making a move to take out his wand**.** "Each."

The fourth years gaped at him in shock. They looked at each other and wicked grins crossed their face. "Oh … I don't think so," Frasier drawled with an evil glint in her eyes. "Boys, would you do the honours?" She clicked her fingers as if she was ordering them.

In one quick motion, Samson and Welsh rushed forwards and grabbed Draco under the armpits and started to drag him down the hallway.

"Hey! Let me go!" Draco protested, trying to wedge out of their grip, but their strength put together overpowered his.

Samson opened the door to a broom cupboard and both boys threw Draco in unceremoniously in the darkness. Draco tumbled in and banged his shoulder against the wall and knocked over a few buckets and brooms.

"Take his wand!" Frasier called, and Samson quickly grabbed Draco's wand from his robes before he could react. "Now then, what shall we do about the Mudblood?"

"I reckon she should be in there as well," Welsh answered, running back down the hallway after Samson. "Come on, Mudblood."

"Hey, let go of me! I will report you!" Hermione screamed as the boys dragged her over to the cupboard.

They threw her in as well and she landed on top of Draco, sending shivers up his spine at the contact. She quickly got off him and ran to the door just as the Slytherins slammed it shut in her face. She banged on it rapidly and yelled, "Open up!"

Draco pushed her aside and tried to break it down with his shoulder and his foot, but it wouldn't budge. He rapped on the door loudly. "Open this door right now or you'll get detention too!"

The Slytherins laughed in response and he heard them walk away.

Draco swore loudly and sank down to the floor. "They are _so_ going to get it later."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Did you just try punishing them?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, but didn't look at her. "I think I just did or at least tried to. Should have known they wouldn't have listened to me, but I tried anyway."

Hermione gave him a small smile which he didn't notice. _Finally he's trying to take responsibility as Head Boy, and not favour his house, _she thought, her smile growing slightly wider. _Maybe turning him into a small human really did do him some good._ But then her face turned back to anger as she remembered where they were now, because of his new found responsibility.

"Well thanks a lot, Malfoy!" she snapped, frowning at him and wishing he would actually look at her. "Now look where we ended up!"

Draco jumped at her harsh words and glared at her. "Hey, I was trying to do what you've wanted me to do since day one, okay? You should be thanking me that I tried!"

"Yeah, well now look where we've ended up!" Hermione shouted, folding her arms**.** "We're locked in a cupboard with no way out!"

"I didn't make them put us in a cupboard, Granger! And surely you can unlock the cupboard as you have a wand!"

"They took my wand before they dragged me to the closet, Malfoy!" she snapped angrily. "And you don't have a wand either, so we're stuck here unless you have some kind of solution?"

"I could try breaking down the door again," Draco suggested, seeing that was the only way out. "Stand back, Granger."

Hermione obeyed as Draco backed up to the back of the cupboard to take a little run up. It was useless to do so as the cupboard was very small and there was a small uncomfortable gap between him and Hermione.

He ignored this and ran up to the door shoving his right shoulder against the door. It didn't budge and Draco went back to try again. It still didn't budge and his shoulder was now throbbing in searing pain. He gasped out, holding his shoulder with his left hand and slid down to the floor.

"Well, that worked perfectly fine," Hermione said sarcastically. "Does your shoulder really hurt?" she asked in a somewhat kinder voice.

Draco only nodded in reply as he was still gasping in pain. It took awhile for the pain to subside and Hermione just paced back and forwards in the meantime. "How are we going to get out now?" he finally managed to ask, still not looking at her, but instead staring at the door.

"Well, we're just going to have to make a lot of noise and wait for someone to hear us and let us out I suppose," Hermione huffed, sitting down on the floor. She looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes until lessons end."

Draco groaned silently to himself. Twenty minutes he was going to be stuck with Hermione in a small area. He was surely going to crack eventually, with being this close to her, and do something stupid.

Hermione, meanwhile, couldn't believe she had to be stuck with ferret boy in a cupboard that was very small. She could almost touch him if she moved a couple of inches.

Though she had to admire the fact he had tried to punish people from his house, which would have been very hard for him to do, and would have taken a lot of courage to do so. She couldn't help, but think maybe he had stepped in, to stand up for her. She shook this thought away though. He would never do that **-** he hated her.

To the both of them, twenty minutes was going to be a long time to wait.

* * *

"Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked, when he had finished copying down Spourt's notes on _"How to recognise a Devil's Snare"_ from the board.

"She's putting up Christmas decorations with Malfoy," Harry answered, finishing as well and putting his quill down. "She told you she was going to do with him at lunch time. Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering," said Ron absent-mildly, flicking through his textbook. "I hope she's okay. I really don't trust her with Malfoy."

"I know, Ron; you've said that every day since the start of term."

The bell rang and the class gathered their stuff and headed out of the classroom, relived that it was the end of the day. Classes usually ended at four-thirty on Fridays, much to everyone's relief. Harry and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor common room and went to get started on the weekend's homework for once. Hermione would be pleased with them later on once she heard of this, that was for sure.

A couple of minutes later, their sudden motivation to do their homework was list when Ginny and Felicity walked into the common room, arguing. Both Harry and Ron stopped to listen into their argument, deciding their squabble was much more interesting than the Draught of Living Death.

"I tell you I heard her calling for help! It sounded like she was stuck in a cupboard or something!"

"Flick, you're being ridiculous! You must be hearing voices again, because I certainly didn't hear her calling."

"I'm not hearing things!" Felicity yelled, stamping her foot in frustration. "I heard her and that scum banging on the door and yelling out over the noise in the corridor. Surely _you _must have heard it as well as me, you have good ears!"

Ginny stared blankly at her, not uttering a word. Clearly, she didn't believe what her best friend was saying.

"Ugh, you still don't believe me!" Flick exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Forget it! I'm going to get to the bottom of this, believe me! I'll prove to you that I'm _not _hearing things!"

She then turned around and stormed out of the portrait hole, slamming it behind her. Ginny growled in frustration and stalked off to the girls' dormitories.

"What was that about?" Ron asked in bewilderment. Harry only shook his head in reply. Their argument, in his opinion, did not make sense at all. Only Hermione would be able to figure out what they were talking about.

Where was she anyway?

* * *

Felicity climbed out of the portrait hole and started running back to where she thought she heard Hermione's voice coming from a broom cupboard. She was quite sure she had heard the Head Girl's voice yell out, just over the loud chatter of the crowd of students heading out of classes. Flick had tried to get over to the cupboard in question, but Ginny had dragged her away, complaining that her bag was getting heavy and that it was just two students playing a prank.

_Yeah right! Ginny should have known better, _Flick thought sarcastically.

She ran down a few flights of stairs when she suddenly tripped and came crashing down to the bottom of the stairs on the third floor. She got up, swearing loudly and heard snorts of laughter from the flight above her. She rolled her eyes and glanced up to see three fourth year Slytherins, two boys and a girl sniggering at her. "Oh very funny midgets! Shoot a tripping spell when you see the next Gryffindor and almost make them break their necks! Real witty."

"Well I thought it was," said the girl, tossing her black hair over her shoulder and shooting daggers at the Gryffindor sixth year.

"Where were you going anyway? There's no such thing as a 'rock gig' at Hogwarts if you haven't learnt that by now hippy!" yelled one of the boys.

Felicity frowned as they laughed again, wondering how the boy knew what a hippy was. She decided to ignore the comment and keep walking.

"Hey don't walk away from me, bitch!" the girl snapped, pointing her wand in Felicity's direction and making her trip again. "You didn't answer our question!"

"Well I don't have to answer your stupid question, you _bloody_ bitch!" Felicity retorted, as she got off the floor. "Now if you excuse me, as much as I enjoy being in your company, I have to save a friend who's stuck in a cupboard!"

For some reason they dissolved into more fits of laughter and couldn't stop for awhile. _Is that all Slytherins can do when they've done something that seems evil?_ Felicity thought irritably as she waited for them to stop.

Finally the girl was able to speak. "You mean you're friends with Mudblood Granger?" she asked, hiccupping slightly.

"Yes … wait, what the hell have you done to her?" Felicity yelled, getting worried and very angry at the same time.

The same boy who spoke before answered. "Why nothing, hippy...we didn't kill her if that's what you mean. We just locked her in a broom cupboard with Malfoy and took their wands. They've been there for ages!" They started to giggle again.

_So Hermione is in a cupboard and that's how she got there, because of these three brats! And – OH GOD! MALFOY IS WITH HER? BLOODY SLYTHERINS! THEY WILL PAY!_

"Why, you little -" Felicity started to shout, taking out her wand, but was interrupted by a cold sneering voice behind her.

"My, my, goody-goody Miss Higgins thinks its okay to curse in front of minors. Very naughty. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

The Slytherins jeered in glee of Felicity losing house points and that they had contributed. Felicity growled and curled her fists in anger. She hated Professor Snape so much.

"But sir," she protested, shooting furious looks at the Slytherins, "they've locked up Hermione and Malfoy in a broom cupboard and took their wands from them!"

"Honestly, Professor Snape, why would you believe a word of what she says?" asked the girl innocently, trying to put on a puppy dog face. "Why would _we_ lock Malfoy in a cupboard with the Mudblood? It seems highly wrong on so many levels to do so."

Snape looked from Felicity to the Slytherins and back to Felicity again. His shifty gaze was creeping Felicity out as she had the feeling he could read minds sometimes. Although, in this case she hoped he could then he would know she was telling the truth. Sure enough, he turned and frowned at the Slytherins.

"Detention," he ordered sternly. The Slytherins' grins faded as quick as using _Scongifly_, and they protested in anger.

"But, sir, it wasn't us –"

"She's just a stupid Gryffindor! Why would you listen to her?"

"She's lying, Professor! She's just trying to get us back for making her swear –"

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed and the Slytherins fell silent immediately. "You will serve detention not only for locking Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger in a broom cupboard, but also for skipping class this afternoon. Yes I know about that," he added, when he noticed the looks of shock on their faces. "Professor McGonagall informed me of your absence from her class and she wasn't very pleased. I'm not pleased as I don't like students of my house disobeying me."

He frowned at them and shook his head before holding his hand out. "Now hand over the wands you took."

"But sir –" the girl protested.

"_Accio wands_," Snape said, raising his wand.

The wands zoomed out of one of the girl's pockets and into Snape's hand. "Thank you. I'll shall be reporting this to the Headmaster and informing him of the Heads whereabouts. Report to my office at seven next Monday and as for you, Miss Higgins –" he rounded on Felicity who was still there. "Where did you hear Miss Granger's voice?"

Felicity wondered for a minute how he knew she heard actually heard Hermione, but wasted no time answering his question. "Second floor corridor."

"Good, now get out of my sight." Felicity jumped and scurried away, not wanting more points taking off her for not doing as she was told.

Professor Snape, meanwhile, headed to Dumbledore's office. After giving the gargoyle the password, he walked up the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, when he opened the door.

"I know where Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are."

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were still locked in the cupboard half an hour later. When they had heard people out in the hallway, they yelled out and banged on the door, trying to get someone's attention. But no one heard the two Heads as they were all too busy talking and mucking around to hear two students trapped in a broom cupboard. Even Flitch didn't come along and see what was the noise or to take out a broom to clean an area.

Draco had given up on yelling out a long time ago and sat back down on the floor, his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. Hermione was still trying to attract people's attention outside, rapping her knuckle on the door rapidly and yelling out as loud as she could.

"Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me? Hello!"

Draco couldn't help, but roll his eyes. "Granger, give it up," he mumbled, lifting his head out of his hands momentarily. "No one can hear us."

Hermione ignored him and continued to yell as loudly as she could. She thought she heard Felicity call her name a few minutes ago, and was trying to hear if she was still outside. But it seemed she had gone already, like everyone else.

Draco sighed and shook his head. A quality he thought that he really liked about her, she never gave up. No matter how difficult the problem or the situation was, she would still try to find a way out. And her solution was to yell until someone heard them and let them out.

But soon she did give up and sat down next to him, sighing in frustration. "Now what do we do?" she groaned, leaning her head against the wall.

Draco shrugged. "I guess we wait till someone notices we're missing. I'm sure it won't take long. Pansy freaks when she hasn't seen me for less than five minutes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms in annoyance. _Trust Malfoy to make it all about himself. And relate it to Pansy, of course!_

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes – or, at least to Draco, it was awkward. Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't particularly noticed. She seemed more irritated by the fact that she was still stuck in the cupboard with him.

After awhile, Draco couldn't take it anymore and decided to try and make conversation with her. He had to make use of the time while he was stuck in this small cupboard with her and it was a great opportunity to get to know her without any distractions. But the problem was coming up with a subject to talk about. He racked his brains for ideas and finally got one.

"So – er – how's Annabel?"

Hermione whipped around to glare at him darkly. "What?" she snapped, wondering why he asked that.

"I asked you how Annabel is," Draco repeated as politely as he could. "Is that a hard question to answer?"

"Why are you so interested in her?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Draco shrugged. "I just wanted to know how she is. She seemed to take a liking to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "She's fine," she replied. "She's at school too, a girls' boarding school in fact. She got school captain which is the same as being Heads like us except the school votes for who they want. She'll be disappointed when she hears I'm not coming home for Christmas because sometimes, our whole extended family get together and spend a whole week together."

"How big is the family?" he asked, now wanting to know more about her family.

"Um … I have fourteen cousins. Ten of them come from my mum's side. She grew up in a big family of six." She blinked at him in confusion. "Why so keen to know?"

"Well, we are stuck in a cupboard, what else are we going to talk about?" he asked, grinning to himself.

Hermione shrugged in reply, not knowing what to think about Draco Malfoy suddenly being nice to her and asking about her family. It was odd for him to be asking, that's for sure.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Only child. I've always wanted a brother or sister to play with when I was younger, but now I really don't mind. Annabel is an only child too. We used to go over to each other's house and play with dolls until she moved an hour away in a mansion."

"She lives in a mansion?" Draco asked, surprised and yet curious. "Is her family rich or something?"

"Yes, they are," Hermione replied, with a frown on her face. "What, do you think Muggles can't have a lot of money or something?"

Draco shrugged again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I don't know, but I was wondering if _your_ family was rich because you had some big thing that you controlled when I saw you with Annabel and Weaselbee and Pothead in the holidays …"

"It's called a car," Hermione explained almost patiently, as she was annoyed by yet another example of wizards not knowing people who didn't use magic. "It has four wheels which move the body of the car and it can have one or more people travelling in it depending on how big it is, or how many seats there are in the car. You need an energy source called petrol to power up the car, and you need someone to control it."

"So that's what you do, right?" Draco asked, trying to process what she had just said about a 'car'.

"Yes, but you have to learn to drive one, and it takes a while to do so. I've been learning since I turned sixteen and I got what's called a 'car licence' halfway through last year. My parents brought the car for doing well in my O.W.Ls and so to answer your original question, yes, my family is rich."

Draco just sat there stunned, and thinking hard. He felt ashamed that he always thought of Hermione's family as being poor except when he saw her with the car, but he thought later that they must have gone broke because of it. Shaking the thoughts he used to have out of his head, Draco tried to imagine Hermione's car and him driving it. But he couldn't as he was still confused as to what it was.

"Why would you bother with having a car though, Granger?" he wondered out loud, shaking his head in amusement. "I mean, you are able to Apparate from place to place in less than a second if you want, and yet you chose to learn to use some useless Muggle object that you probably will hardly use once you leave Hogwarts –"

"For your information, Malfoy, I had my cousin to stay for the whole holidays and in case you forgot what I told you in that shop, Annabel doesn't know I'm a witch, so it would be stupid of me to take her for Side-Along-Apparation."

She took a deep breath before ranting on again. "And you know, it's not useless to know how to work a Muggle device and use it in every day life. Why, you might even make friends with a Muggle one day, or marry one, but seeing as though you are very prejudiced against Muggles and Muggle-borns, I highly doubt that would happen!"

"Hey … I –" Draco began, trying to argue what he really meant, but Hermione cut across him. Apparently that wasn't the end of her rant just yet. She glared at him as she continued on.

"I really hate wizards like you," she hissed, her eyes flashing angrily. "They always think they're so much better than a Muggle and think they don't need to learn to adapt to being a Muggle as well as a wizard, ever. They think that because they have a wand, magic can do everything. Well newsflash, Malfoy, magic can't do everything and it's about time you learnt that. Of course, you're closed minded so you wouldn't be open to accept that Muggles are clever too, and still think you're better than them."

Draco froze in shock, not knowing what to think after her speech about close minded wizards. He wasn't like that at all! Well, at least not anymore. But she didn't know that, did she?

He glanced over at her to tell her off for saying that, when he suddenly became distracted as he would these days. It was like he was hiding in the bathtub again, admiring Hermione in a way he wouldn't have thought possible. He had been looking at her more than usual over the last three weeks, but he hadn't been this close to her since she grew him back.

Her face looked smooth, sensitive to touch. Her eyes looked like chocolate, lighting up like stars due to her anger. Her full, pink lips that usually held words looked tempting to kiss.

Not really knowing what he was doing, Draco leaned towards her, rested his hands upon her shoulders and pulled her closer to place a soft kiss on her lips. He moved his mouth slowly and delicately against them, closing his eyes dreamily. He felt Hermione froze in shock, as if she wondered what the hell he was doing. But surprisingly, she didn't attempt to push him away, as he expected her to.

It was at that moment, the cupboard door opened and there stood Professor Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione leaped back in shock.

"Professor Dumbledore!" cried Hermione, her voice a little high.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking knowingly between the two.

"No … no, we were just … we were just …"

"Stuck in this cupboard," Draco spoke up, cheeks a little pink. He felt so embarrassed that they were caught … or had Dumbledore noticed? He ignored the thought for a moment to continue his explanation. "We were locked from the outside andcouldn't get out."

"Oh yes, I thought that was it," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Professor Snape told me some Slytherins skipped class this afternoon and had locked the two of you in the cupboard when you tried to punish them. He took the liberty of getting your wands back from them and giving them detention for what they did."

He reached into his pockets and held out two wands.

"Oh … thanks," Draco muttered, taking the hawthorn wand back.

"What's the time?" asked Hermione, after taking hers back too and checking it over.

"It's five to five," Dumbledore replied, checking his watch.

"You mean … we were stuck in there for over two hours!" Hermione cried out, looking shocked.

Draco couldn't help, but roll his eyes. It wasn't two hours they were in there for. It was in fact an hour and a half at the most.

"Yes, but don't worry, the decorations are all up now, and the castle looks beautiful. I daresay you two did something useful to pass the time."

There was a knowing look in his eye that made Draco felt uneasy, and he didn't like it at all. Judging by the look in the Headmaster's eyes, Draco guessed he really did notice what the Heads were doing before the cupboard door was open. Hermione looked like she felt uneasy too, and she took one last glance at Draco before scrambling out of the cupboard and running off down the corridor.

"My … my, Miss Granger seems to be in a bit of hurry, doesn't she?" Dumbledore asked thoughtfully. "Shops at Hogsmeade shut at six if she wants to start shopping for a gown to wear to the ball."

Draco glared at the Headmaster.

"You might want to get going too, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore added in his usual good natured tone. "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions has a branch in Hogsmeade and they'll be running short of dress robes soon."

Draco shook his head at the Headmaster as he climbed out of the closet and ran down the corridor, heading to the Heads common room.

_Stupid Dumbledore choosing that exact moment to find us and open the door. I was so close to showing Hermione how I feel about her! At least I got to kiss her for a couple of seconds, her lips tasted like strawberries …_

"_Carpe diem_," he mumbled, and the portrait opened, allowing him to walk into the common where he collapsed on the couch as he suddenly felt very sleepy.

He sighed and closed his eyes, dreaming of the moment which occurred just minutes ago.

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could from Malfoy. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her and that it was her second kiss she had received in her life.

She remembered who her first kiss had been, Viktor Krum. He had kissed her before he left Hogwarts at the end of her fourth year. It was nice, but she was sorry to tell him she didn't feel the same way about him and preferred to be friends. She felt stupid afterwards, because she said "thank you" after he kissed her.

_But Malfoy … he can't like me, he's my enemy. He was just too close to me in the cupboard, caught up in the moment of being so close to me. He probably thought he could seduce me there._

She shook her head. _Malfoy ever like me? That's impossible_.

She reached the portrait, noticing it had changed again; to fifth year. Malfoy had grown a lot that year, while Hermione had started to fill out in the right places. They still stood back-to-back to each other. She stated the password and stalked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She paced the room, thinking about the kiss. For some reason, it was starting to affect her and she didn't like it at all. The way he moved his lips against hers, she thought she could still feel them there. She had felt like her breath had been taken away when he kissed her and felt something missing when they suddenly broke apart. The spots where those firm, but gentle hands rested laid just minutes before were tingling, as if he still had his hands there.

The kiss itself was … sweet? Tender? Satisfying? She didn't know how to explain it … it was fairly breath-taking. She couldn't believe how someone who always had a smirk or a snarl on his face could kiss ever so softly and gently … and make her feel breathless afterwards.

Hermione growled in anger and punched her fist on her bedspread. How dare Malfoy capture her lips like that?

She started pacing her room again, thinking hard. She knew it was surely against nature for a Slytherin to ever kiss someone not in their house, especially a Mudblood. And how dare she allow herself to be so affected by the kiss.

Maybe she was only affected by it because it was her second kiss and because the first time was a bit nervy for her and she kinda expected it. Well, it wasn't as if she knew Malfoy wanted to kiss her for awhile. At least Annabel will be happy.

She stopped pacing remembering something. _"I dare you to go and snog Draco when you get back to school."_

Annabel's dare … she had forgotten about it. Well, now she had done it, she had snogged Malfoy. She wasn't exactly the one who made the first move, but surely it would count, she did sort of kiss him back, did she? It wouldn't matter that much to Annabel anyway. To her, a snog was a snog no matter who it was shared by, how long it lasted or its circumstances.

Hermione suddenly grabbed her handbag and ran out of her room. She glanced over to see Malfoy sprawled out on the couch fast asleep as she hurried towards the portrait. He looked fairly peaceful as he laid there, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. She suddenly longed to brush the strands away, it didn't look too neat. She scowled as she realised what she was thinking.

_No, Hermione! Don't go there. It was only one kiss and that doesn't mean anything._

Hermione agreed with that thought and so tried not to think more about him as she walked outside, heading to Hogsmeade.


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Here to Lend a Helping Hand

Once in Hogsmeade, Hermione hurried to the back of the village where she knew a Muggle payphone wouldbe, ready to use. She was going to call Annabel and tell her what had happened. She wanted to hear her cousin's reaction to the kiss, especially since it was a dare from the summer. She found the payphone in no time and took out a few coins and dialled the number of Annabel's school. At this hour, Annabel would be in her room studying even though it was a Saturday afternoon. She never usually went out until six thirty on weekends.

"Good afternoon, Taylor Harper from Victoria Collage boarding facilities, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I was wondering if you could connect me to Annabel Smith? I'm her cousin."

"Annabel Smith?" A sound of someone tapping on the computer. "Hang on; you'll be connected to her line soon."

"Thank you," Hermione said, and she leaned against the glass wall that surrounded the payphone waiting, slightly enjoying the classical music that was playing in the background. It reminded her of when she used to do ballet, and for a moment wondered if she should take it up again when she left school. Her experience should help with her dancing at the ball though. It had waltz sections in it.

Finally she heard Annabel's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi Annabel! It's me, Hermione!"

"Hermione? Well, this is a surprise, are you at home?"

"No, I'm at school. At the nearby village in fact."

"There's a village near your school? What's it called and whereabouts in England is it?"

"I don't have time to tell you the name and the exact co-ordinates of the place. I don't have much money on me either so it has to be quick –"

"Liar, you always have heaps of money on you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course she had a lot of money on her, both Muggle and wizard currency. "Look I didn't call you to tell you whereabouts this village is –"

"Yet you called me because you are desperate for advice and didn't have the time to write and wait for a reply," Annabel interrupted, with a knowing note in her voice. Hermione could actually image her smirking smugly.

"You want to hear my reaction to what you are about to tell me and you need the advice right away. You also called me because you can't talk to your friends about it in the school because there's always the fear of it being slipped out accidentally or overheard and the whole population would know within minutes. Or they will not like what you tell them. Therefore, you need to talk to someone who is not in direct contact with anyone there."

Hermione was lost for words for a moment or so. "How did you figure that out?" she asked in astonishment.

"I figured that out because one you never call me when you're at school **- **you write. Two, because I've know you too well to figure out you need some kind of family support and I won't be against you for anything. And three, you look the type who wouldn't want your friends suddenly letting slip whatever you tell them and everyone knowing about it. Have I got that right?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, you're right, that's exactly why I called. I need to tell you something that just happened about half an hour ago and I need advice."

"Talk to me, Hermy, I'm all ears," Annabel answered.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing on. "It's about a guy at school –"

"Ooh! Can I guess who?"

"Go ahead, I know who you're gonna say."

"Draco Malfoy," Annabel replied knowingly.

"Spot on," replied Hermione, "anyway, here's what happened –" and she told Annabel all about being locked in the cupboard with Malfoy, the conversation they had (minus her explaining what a car was and scolding him for being above Muggles) and then him kissing her. When she had finally finished, Annabel sounded like she was either lost for words or thinking hard. Well, judging by the silence, of course.

"So he made the first move?" she finally asked. A beep sounded on Hermione's end and she quickly reached into her pockets for some more change.

"Yes he made the first move," she answered, as she pushed the coins into the slot.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"I think I did," Hermione answered, as she heard the payphone click, accepting the payment. "Although it only lasted two seconds, it was a fairly quick kiss."

"Well at least the dare's done."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "What, you're seriously counting it?"

"Course, Hermy, a kiss is a kiss no matter who made the first move, where they were or what the circumstances are."

_I thought Annabel would say that, _Hermione thought as Annabel said, "I'm just as surprised as you are that it happened in the first place. What did he say afterwards?"

"I don't know. I ran away from him."

"You ran away from him?" Annabel clicked her tongue. "Gosh, Hermione, that is so childish. Running away from a guy who gave you a kiss."

"Annabel, it was my second kiss in my life ever. How was I supposed to react?"

"You could have at least said thank you."

"I did that with Viktor and felt stupid afterwards."

"Well okay." There was a pause. "How did it feel?"

Hermione froze, trying to work out how to answer that question. "I don't know how to explain that."

"Ok then I'll rephrase that question, how did _you_ feel about the kiss afterwards?"

_A bit easier but not much help. _"Well it kinda took my breath away; my breath was caught in my throat in other words. Felt a bit light headed and a bit dazed…I don't know how to explain that either."

"You know what I think? I think you were really affected by the kiss and that you really like him."

"No, Annabel **-** that can't be true! I can't like him, I hate him! He hates me!"

"If he hated you, why would he have kissed you?"

"I don't know, maybe he was dared to, but –"

"He wouldn't be dared to do it," Annabel interrupted, "I may not know him that well but from the moment I saw him, I could tell he's one of those guys who don't give in to peer pressure, he does what he wants. So I think he really wanted to kiss you and he likes you."

"You really think that?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well that's what your side of the story is giving me the impression. He might like you, he might not. Do you like him?"

"As in more than friends? No."

"Okay well that's settled." She sounded like they had finished the conversation.

"No wait, I'm not finished yet!"

"There's more that I don't know?"

"No, it's just –" Hermione sighed, "I need your advice on what to do about it."

"Annabel? Who are you talking to?" a girl's voice sounded in the background.

"I'm talking to my cousin, _Janet_."

"Well can you hurry up? I want to use the phone to call Rick, he hasn't heard from me for two days and he'll start to think –"

"Will you butt out, Janet! My cousin is in the middle of a teenage crisis here and she needs some emotional support! He's waited two days to hear from you, he can wait another half an hour!"

"You know what, you can be a real bitch sometimes, Annabel," snarled 'Janet', and then there was a door slam.

"Oh for Pete's sake," muttered Annabel angrily. "Sorry about that, Hermy, Janet's just annoyed she didn't get full marks on her last assignment. What were you saying?"

"I was asking what you think I should do," Hermione mumbled, her eyebrows raised after hearing Annabel speak in an unfriendly tone to her room mate.

"Oh yeah …" There was another pause, "look, don't act like anything has happened. If he asks about it, just say whatever you think you felt about it. I know you don't know how you felt, but just think about it. If he doesn't ask about it, don't talk about it. Sometimes guys feel uncomfortable talking about their feelings and like to think about them for awhile before confessing."

"Thanks, Annabel, I appreciate the advice."

"That's alright. Oh, and by the way, how has he been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what has his mood been like so far this year? He seemed a little upset the last time I talked to him."

"Oh well it depends. With most people around he seems to be an arrogant person and sneers a lot. When it's just me and him, he's quiet these days and doesn't talk much."

"Hmm, that's rather suspicious," Annabel muttered in a thoughtful tone. Hermione rolled her eyes at that since Annabel didn't know what he was really like most of the time. "But does he look like he's troubled?"

"Not when I've seen him. Why are you asking?"

"Something happened to him during the summer. I don't know what, but it involves his mother and he's quite upset about it. If possible, whenever he seems to look troubled or upset, could you please comfort him? I know he would really appreciate it, especially coming from you. Promise me you'll do that?"

Hermione couldn't see why Annabel would have asked her of all people to do that, but agreed with her. "Alright, I will. Why are you asking me to do it?"

"Because you are a kind and caring person. And also because you are living close to him so whenever he needs someone to talk to, he knows you're not far away."

"Ok, Annabel, I see your point. Thanks for your advice, it really helped."

"That's alright, anything for my dear cousin that I love so much. Say hello to Ron, Harry, Felicity and Ginny if you see them and Draco of course."

"I will."

"Good luck and take care. Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Annabel." She hung up and stepped out of the phone box, heading back up the road and turning into the main street, thinking about what Annabel had just advised while also wondering why she said Ron's name first in the list of people to say hello to.

* * *

News about the upcoming Winter Ball happening at Christmas spread around the school like wildfire, and everyone was very excited about having another ball. The younger years were excited because they had never been to one before and students from fourth to sixth years were excited because hardly any of them got to go to the Yule Ball when it was held three years ago. So it wasn't a surprise that everyone had opted to stay for the Christmas holidays.

Most of the gossip among the girls was _'who was going with whom to the ball'_. Again, like the time three years ago, all the girls had taken to walk in packs in the corridors, making it harder for the boys to ask one of them out. Their favourite thing to do while walking in the corridor in packs would be to start giggling when they passed a boy who they classified as 'hot'.

The pack of girls that Hermione was accustomed to walking round was Ginny and Felicity. Well you wouldn't call it a pack, it was a girl threesome. Felicity, for some reason, joked that she wanted to play hard to get for the boys and stick near her girl friends. She actually referred to Ginny, who seems to get a lot of attention from the boys since going out with Michael Corner in her fourth year.

"Ooh, that guy looks cute," Felicity commented, as they walked down to breakfast one Wednesday, exactly a week before the ball. She looked behind her at the tall Ravenclaw boy that just walked past them, running a hand through his black hair smoothly. Felicity whistled softly under her breath and flashed a dazzling smile in his direction when he turned around. "Hey, good looking!" she called.

The boy eyed her in a mixture of confusion and amusement before casually waving at her and heading up the stairs. Felicity smirked before turning to her best friend. "Do you wanna ask him to the ball, Ginny?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned around just before the boy got to the top of the stairs and disappeared. She managed to get a good look at him before shaking her head. "Nah, not my type."

"Hermione?"

Hermione was also looking at the boy, tipping her head from side to side. "No. He's way younger than me," she observed.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You two are so picky. Who do you want to go to the ball with then?"

"If you thought he was cute, why don't you ask him then?" asked Ginny, shaking her head at her best friend. Felicity fell silent,stating that she didn't want to answer that question. Ginny turned round to look at Hermione. "You're waiting for Ron to ask you?"

Hermione looked at her weirdly. "No offence, Ginny, but I don't like Ron in that way. And if you're going to ask about Harry, it is the same response."

Ginny felt much relived that Hermione said that and she wondered why. It wasn't like she had been planning to ask him to the ball, was she?

Hermione, though, started to wonder who Malfoy was going to take. He was rather prone to having girls hurrying after him these days, all wanting the same thing, to be his date. But she hadn't heard whether he had accepted their offers or not as of yet.

_Wait why would I even care? Just because he kissed me in the cupboard doesn't mean I want to go with him to the ball as his 'official date'. _

She hadn't talked to Malfoy much since that incident in the cupboard and so didn't know what he felt about the kiss. She didn't dare ask him though as she didn't know how he might react. They had manage to avoid each other as much as they could after that incident, even though they had to do head duties together. It suited Hermione just fine expect that she found herself missing his presence at times. She didn't like that and would try to squash that need whenever it came up.

"Maybe I could ask Ron …" Felicity said thoughtfully, bringing Hermione back to earth. "I mean as a partner, not like as more than friends. Oh come on," she started to argue when she saw the girls' looks of disbelief. "I mean, Ginny, do you honestly want to see Ron partner-less at the ball? It's gonna look pathetic and besides he knows me, unlike Padma Patil. And we get along –"

"No, you don't," Ginny laughed. "Every time you're around him, you find some excuse to hit him or throw something at him for being stupid."

"Yeah well I have my reasons …" Felicity argued, folding her arms, "You know what? I don't care if I don't have a partner for this ball. It's kind of silly in my opinion and before you ask, rock chicks and balls don't mix. Especially since I have to dress up! Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before folding her arms again.

"Your mum will be proud though," Ginny said, giggling at Felicity's furious expression. She turned to Hermione again. "That reminds me, on the weekend all three of us have to go shopping for dresses and jewellery. Yes, you too, Flick. We have to look fabulous for our dates. When we get them that it is."

"Deal," Hermione agreed as they walked into the Great Hall. "Flick?"

Felicity mumbled something along the lines of, "Fine, I'll go. Only because I don't want to be stuck with the boys the whole day. They'll just play wizards chess."

"Good," Ginny said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled breakfast towards her. "Now we have to plan this whole thing out. First of all, what shops are we going to and should we book an appointment at the hairdressers or do the hair ourselves? I think maybe I'll do your hair Hermione and you'll do mine. I guess I'll do yours, Flick, but I –"

"Ok, I only just agreed to going to Hogsmeade to get dresses," Felicity interrupted, looking irritated. "I didn't say 'ok I would really like to go with you guys to get dresses this weekend, but I think it's a good idea to plan the whole thing out and –"

"Flick, don't you know how long it takes to get ready for things like this?"

"No, I don't really, and I don't want to _think_ about it!"

"What are they arguing about?" asked Ron, sitting down next to Hermione and getting four pieces of toast.

"Preparations for the ball," Hermione answered. "Now, I see how much of a boy Felicity sometimes is –"

"Don't call me a boy, Granger!" Felicity snapped, her violet eyes looking at the Head Girl fiercely.

"Sorry, _Higgins_."

Felicity shot Hermione her most deathly glare and ate her breakfast in silence. She didn't have another comeback to that at the current time.

Harry came and sat down on the other side of Hermione, looking like he had something to say. He fiddled with his hands and drummed them on the table impatiently. Hermione looked over at him questioningly, as if to ask him to say something. Harry cleared his throat and was about to speak when a _whooshing _sound interrupted him.

Hedwig flew in with the other owls and landed in front of Ron, who immediately untied the letter from her leg and took off.

"Hey, you didn't even finish your breakfast!" Felicity called after him. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I swear that's about the fifteenth time I've seen him leave before he finishes his breakfast. It's rather odd."

"Yeah odd …" Hermione trailed off. It always seemed he ran off after Hedwig delivered him a message and it was strange in her opinion. She was beginning to think it wasn't a pen-friend at all … he wouldn't rush like that to reply to any letter.

She shrugged and turned back to Harry, remembering he was going to say something before the owls arrived. "You had something to say or ask, didn't you?"

"Oh what?" Harry looked confused for a second, but then he shook his head. "Nah, haven't got anything to say."

Harry was in fact lying. He was going to ask Hermione if she would like to go to the ball with him since he didn't get to ask her to the Yule Ball and he thought he liked her. He couldn't ask Ginny as Ron would probably knock him out for it (and he was also secretly afraid she would reject him). Felicity wasn't his type at all, they were just friends.

He sighed. He would have to ask her later.

* * *

Draco was torn. He had two choices, one he really wanted with all his heart to take and the other, was just to keep up his 'reputation' and to prevent his father from finding out. He didn't know which one to chose, and it was really eating him inside.

Ever since news of the ball became known to the school, he felt all the girls looking at him wherever he went, hoping he would ask them to the ball. The funny thing wasthatthey didn't seem to care that he was a Slytherin and son of a death eater; they just wanted to be the _"Sex God of__Slytherin's"_ date for the night.

Some even had the nerve to go up to him and ask him to be their date. Of course, he refused every time. Many girls would go into tears, and one even punched him after he said no. Surprisingly, the girl was a second year and her punch nearly knocked him out. She had successfully managed to break his nose which he mended himself five minutes later in the men's bathroom as he didn't want to humiliate himself by going to Madam Pomfrey.

But no girl was as persistent and as annoying as Pansy Parkinson. She was determined to get Draco Malfoy to be her date for the Winter Ball and was confident he would take her. She followed him everywhere, complimenting him and holding onto his arm whenever a pack of girls walked past so as to claim him her property. Draco put up with this for about a week before he finally snapped and yelled at her to leave him alone and that he will let her know if he was going to take her.

There was only one girl that was on his mind throughout the last couple of weeks and the one girl he happened to be trying to avoid, _Hermione Granger_. Draco wanted to ask her to the ball, he really did. Even though they would be dancing together that was only one dance and he wanted to ask her as his official date. But he couldn't, he could never ask her to be his date. She hated him and he knew that. In fact, she had been avoiding him as well.

Ever since Draco kissed her in the cupboard, they had been avoiding any contact with one another whatsoever. They avoided being in the same room whenever possible, avoided looking at the other when they were in class (although Draco took sneak glances at her when she wasn't looking), didn't speak that much whenever they did Heads business and walked different routes during night patrols. Draco didn't know what she felt about the kiss and didn't dare ask her about it, as he thought she might start yelling at him and maybe punch him.

He had been thinking about the short kiss, and now longed to feel her lips on his again. To hold her in his arms as he caressed her face and run his fingers in her hair would make him complete. That was why he wanted to ask her to the ball … and to finally admit the crush he had on her.

But he was afraid … of his father. Even though Lucius still wasn't to be found, Draco was afraid he would find out about the ball, and that he had to dance with Hermione at the start of it anyway. Lucius would certainly be angry about it but would furious beyond belief if he knew his son had desires for a Muggle-born. He would rather Draco went with Pansy.

_Pansy_ … Draco shuddered at the thought of her. He always hated her, since he met her before Hogwarts. Why did he have to take her to the Yule Ball in the fourth year? Now she was pestering him to take her to the Winter Ball, and also kept asking him out to Hogsmeade. He knew he and Pansy would never look good together.

He and Hermione he could imagine … the picture of them on the portrait hiding their common room showed it. Since he was being co-operative towards Hermione, they had gone from being in separate frames to blending in but standing back-to-back. He figured that maybe the portrait would show a change in their relationship and maybe eventually it would show them in a tight embrace …

Draco sighed dreamily before shaking his head clear. He had to make a decision. And he knew now what it would be.

* * *

Draco headed to his first lesson of the day, Potions, hoping the decision he made was a good one. He breathed in nervously, hoping this wasn't going to go wrong. He leaned casually against the castle wall, away from the rest of the class as they waited to be let in by Professor Snape. Finally the door opened and the class filed in. Draco followed everyone in and saw her immediately.

He made his way over to her, his nerves running high. _Calm down, Draco … it's now or never._ He cleared his throat once he reached her and she turned around to look at him.

"Hey Pansy," he said, putting on his usual smirk.

"Oh hey, Draco. Long time, no see," she gushed, battering her eyelashes at him.

_I really hate it when she does that, _Draco silently groaned to himself. _She looks horrible when she does it. It really doesn't impress me at all. _"So, got a date for the ball yet?" he asked casually, leaning against a desk.

Pansy pretended to look thoughtful. "Well Blaise said yesterday he was thinking of asking me, but he wasn't really sure."

"Well Zabini should have been quicker than that because you are looking at your date right now." Draco couldn't really be bothered to ask her straight, but she would figure out what he meant. If she was that smart enough, that is.

It seemed to take her awhile (as he thought) for it to sink in what he actually said and stared at him in surprise. "What? You're seriously saying you'll take me? You're not joking, right?"

Draco frowned at her. "I don't think I'm the one to joke around here, Pansy. Well, what do you say?" He wished she would hurry up with her answer, he did not like waiting around.

"Oh, Drakie, you know what my answer will be!"

Draco rolled his eyes, hating her when she called him _"Drakie"_. But he brushed it aside, since she was formally his date now. "Okay good. Now I don't need to worry about getting a date."

"I'm saying yes on one condition," she said, putting on a serious face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Wash your hands after touching the Mudblood."

He winced on the inside at the word _'Mudblood'_ and suddenly felt the urge to strangle her, but nodded. "Sure thing. I mean, I wouldn't like to get filth on your dress, would I?"

She nodded and smiled dazedly at him. "Good. Now sit with me!" she ordered, pulling him into the seat next to her.

* * *

As the day wore on, Draco was regretting his decision. Pansy had decided to permanently attach herself to Draco all day long and show that he was now hers for the taking. As if taking her to the ball wasn't bad enough.

He hated it when she escorted him to his seat to every class (_Aren't boys supposed to do that?_ He wondered) and kiss his cheek, while Hermione was there. He would notice Hermione smirking at the sight of her out of the corner of his eye, and stare at the front listening to what the teacher was saying once Pansy went away.

Draco wanted to somehow communicate to her that he really wanted to take her, but he had to keep his mouth shut because Pansy was behind him, watching his every move. The only class where he didn't have to put up with her was Defence Against the Dark Arts but that wouldn't be till the end of the day. He wasn't sure if he could last that long.

It was a relief when the lunch bell rang so that there was something to distract him from Pansy's advances. Draco immediately rushed out of the class he was in (Transfiguration) and sprinted down to the Great Hall. He was one of the first there and he started filling up his plate with food and gobbling it down.

A couple of minutes later, Pansy entered the hall looking exhausted as though she had just run a marathon. "You didn't wait for me, Draco! That was extremely rude of you and you pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" she snapped, noticing he had his eyes on the plate in front of him.

"I 'on 'are 'Ansy. I'm 'ery 'ungry," Draco replied with a mouth full of food and not bothering to swallow it because he knew it disgusted her.

"Ew! That's disgusting, Drakie!" she squealed, screwing up her face. Draco smirked while trying not to let any of the food in his mouth fall out on his lap. That would be embarrassing.

"You know it really is disgusting, Draco," said Blaise, arriving with Crabbe and Goyle and sitting down next to Draco. "You're acting like Weasley."

Draco sallowed his mouthful with difficulty. "Can you get her away from me?" he muttered to Blaise, jerking his head at Pansy.

Blaise sighed. "Pansy, can you leave Draco alone? I think he's getting sick of you."

"Then where am I supposed to sit?" pouted Pansy, stamping her foot like a five year old who had been refused candy.

"I don't know, Pansy, sit with Millicent or something. You really do have to get girl friends to hang out with around instead of following Draco around. It's really pathetic."

"Fine!" she snapped angrily, and with a swipe of her hair, she stalked off to the other end of the Slytherin table to join Millicent Bulstrode and her group.

"Thanks, Blaise," Draco sighed. "She's really annoying me."

* * *

All too soon, the bell rang for the end of lunch and Pansy attached herself to Draco again, whispering gossip she heard from Millicent at lunchtime. Draco ignored her and just kept walking. He hoped that if he now didn't pay her any attention, she would learn to leave him alone.

"Draco, stop ignoring me!" Pansy snapped angrily when she realised that he wasn't listening to her yet again. "Doesn't your stupid mother teach you any manners?"

Draco stopped in his tracks at the mention of the mention of his mother making Pansy walk into him. "What did you say about my mother?" he snapped arrogantly, his grey eyes flaring angrily, as he turned around to face her.

"I said 'doesn't your stupid mother teach you any manners?'" Pansy repeated, looking a little frightened at Draco's furious expression."Honestly, it's not nice to ignore people when they're –"

But she was interrupted by Draco suddenly grabbing her wrists and smashing her against the wall. For a split second she thought he was finally going to kiss her, but then she noticed he was beyond angry. She started to tremble slightly.

"Draco, what the –"

"Don't you _dare_ talk that way about my mother ever again," Draco hissed venomously.

"What do you –"

"Oh you know what I mean, Parkinson," he whispered, still venomously, "If you had any idea of what was really going on in anyone else's lives besides useless gossip and yourself, you would know why. But of course, you'll never understand so it's no use trying."

He released her and ran off before she could call him back. Tears were threatening to fall down his face and he wouldn't dare cry in front of Pansy. It would give her an excuse to spread some rumour around that he a woss and couldn't hold his emotions together. He certainly wasn't going to appear like this, it would ruin his reputation. He needed some time alone.

_Thank Merlin I'm Head Boy. I can just hide in my room all afternoon and no one will disturb me. _

"_Carpe diem_," he said once he reached the portrait. He ran inside and slammed his bedroom door. He sunk onto his bed and let the tears fall down his face as he started to sob in despair.

* * *

_Back in the Charms classroom …_

"Hey Hermione, look, Pansy's alone," Harry said suddenly, nudging Hermione's shoulder and jerking his head over his shoulder.

Hermione turned around and saw that Pansy was indeed sitting alone with a look between hurt and confusion. She frowned and looked around the classroom. "That's odd; she's supposed to be permanently attached to Malfoy's arm. He isn't here."

"Maybe he's running late or something," Ron spoke up, flicking through his textbook and pretending to read the words. "He could be in the bathroom or something, that's why Pansy's not with him."

"I guess," Hermione replied, not sounding too convinced. She thought she had seen those two together only about five minutes ago in the corridor. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom, to get away from Pansy for a little while. _He should be here soon, _she assured herself.

But Malfoy didn't turn up for the rest of the lesson nor did he turn up to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was a subject Pansy didn't take. This wasn't normal and Hermione found herself start to get really worried for some reason. She was surprised she was worried about someone she hated and so convinced herself she was just worried as a fellow colleague. She tried to concentrate on her work, but it was hard while thinking about what could have happened to Malfoy and where he might be.

_Stop worrying about him! He's not worth of your time. Who cares if something bad happened to him?_

_Look he's my partner this year, whether I like it or not. I have a right to be a little worried about his state of health. Maybe Pansy did something to him? _

_I should go and find him._

Before she could debate this any further, she put up her hand, "Professor Lupin?"

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Lupin answered, from his desk, marking their essays that were last lessons homework.

"I don't feel well. Could I please go to the hospital wing?"

She could feel Harry and Ron looking at her from behind her, and she knew they must be completely bewildered by her lie. Professor Lupin looked up at her from his marking, surprised. "You look perfectly fine, Miss Granger," he assured her, with a small smile. He returned back to his marking.

Hermione sighed, feeling defeated, but then she got an idea. _I never thought I would do this. _She took out her wand and wordlessly summoned Harry's bag towards her. Making sure no one was watching her; she searched through the contents of his bag and found what she was looking for, a Puking Pastille. Harry had received them in the box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise and always had them on hand if he desperately wanted to skip Potions. She pushed the bag back where she summoned it and bit the orange half.

She knew it had worked because as soon as she sallowed it she felt as if her stomach was rolling around and coming up to her throat. She tried to hold it in but couldn't. She turned to the side of her desk and threw up the contents of her stomach.

The class instantly gasped in horror and Harry and Ron rushed out of their seats to help Hermione. Professor Lupin stopped marking and ran over to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, looking very worried.

"I'm fine. It must have been something I ate." She coughed violently and threw up again.

"You should go to the hospital wing," Lupin said seriously, putting a hand to Hermione's forehead. "She's burning up. Harry, could you take her?"

"No … no … I'll go myself," said Hermione quickly, cleaning up the mess with her wand and starting to pack up her things.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get there?" Lupin asked. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to faint on the way there or anything."

"No I don't feel faint. My stomach feels funny, that's all. I should be fine."

"Well alright," Lupin sighed. "Feel better, Hermione."

Hermione got out of her seat and walked out of the classroom feeling like she was about to vomit again. When she reached a floor above her classroom, she took the purple half of the Puking Pastille out of her pocket and ate. The funny feeling in her stomach disappeared and she felt a lot better. Those Puking Pastilles certainly worked and she made a mental note to thank Fred and George for them later.

Though, she felt guilty about skipping class just to find out what was wrong with Malfoy. It was not like her at all. She shook it off as she headed to the only place she knew he would go, the Heads common room.

She spoke the password as soon as she reached it and hurried inside. The common room was empty, but a faint crying sound could be heard from the door at the right side of the room. Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously and she put her ear against the door to listen. She could hear the sounds of a boy crying and it sounded like he was in pain. Hermione felt her heart break at the sound of the cries and realised who it was.

_Malfoy? Why is he crying? I wonder what's wrong with him. _Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly on the door, "Malfoy? Are you alright?" The cries stopped, but there was no answer. Hermione froze and waited for a response. There was silence and then it started again.

Hermione sighed sadly and opened the door. The sight that greeted her made her freeze on the spot in shock. Malfoy was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, crying his heart out. His cries were full of pain and heartbreak, like he was being tortured or something. His blonde hair that was usually neat was a mess and hanged in his eyes, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Hermione's heart ached for the crying boy in front of her. She had an impulse to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But he probably wouldn't like it. She had to comfort him in some way though; she couldn't leave him alone like this. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Shh … it'll be alright. I'm here," she whispered softly.

Malfoy stopped sobbing and looked up to see Hermione sitting next to him. His eyes widened in shock, seeing she was next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but more tears fell down his cheeks and he hid his face from her.

Hermione sighed again, and gently squeezed his shoulders. "There … there, just calm down, Malfoy. Shh …"

Eventually Malfoy stopped crying and looked up again, wiping his eyes. His pale face was red and his eyes looked bloodshot from crying so much. Hermione took her hands off his shoulders, thinking he probably didn't want to be touched.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked gently, being as nice as possible towards him.

He didn't answer for awhile and looked deep in thought. "Pansy insulted my mother," he said shortly in a low voice. "She said _'your stupid mother'_ and said it as if she was still here."

_I knew it had something to do with Pansy, _Hermione thought angrily. _But what does he mean _'as if she was still here.'

"I don't understand what you mean by _'as if she was still here'_," she said.

Malfoy sighed and his eyes started to fill with tears again. "You don't know …" he muttered, shaking his head. "Nobody knows …"

"Knows what?"

He looked at her directly in the eye and she saw pain and sadness in them. "About seven months ago, Mother started to get sick for some reason. I don't know how she got sick but she just did. She got worse in time and before I knew it, she only had days to live. That day I met you and your cousin in that Muggle antique shop, I was buying her a locket because I thought it might take her mind off dying and cheer her up. Plus her birthday was soon and she probably wouldn't get to celebrate it. But when I got home, she had taken a turn for the worst and only had an hour to live."

His voice broke as tears fell down again. "And I stayed with her till the very end," he hushed in a voice barely than a whisper. He started to sob again and leaned against Hermione's shoulder, shaking again.

Hermione sat there in shock as he continued to cry. Malfoy's mother died at the start of the summer holidays? What a terrible thing to have happened to him what with his father missing and having no real friends to help him through this.

But he really seemed to be taking it well on the outside, acting like his arrogant, selfish self and dying her hair green. But maybe it was a cover up and he probably might have been in pain on the inside, wanting someone to confine in and somehow understand the way he felt.

_I guess this is what Annabel meant by saying I should comfort him when he's upset. And he does seem to appreciate me comforting him. She was right in saying that something happened to him and that it involved his mother. Poor Malfoy …_

She hesitantly wrapped her arms round his shoulders and racked her brains to think of saying comforting to say. To be honest, she didn't have a clue on what it felt like to lose a parent, which was Harry's area. He knew what it felt like to lose your parents – or someone close to a parent like Sirius.

"She's gone," Malfoy muttered in between his sobs. "She slipped away from me … and there was nothing I could do. I wish there was something I could have done to stop her from dying. And I shouldn't be crying, it's weak."

Hermione rocked him back and forth gently. "She's not gone," she whispered.

"Yes she is," said Malfoy, shaking his head, "She's dead. I buried her."

"I meant she's not gone. She may not be here to see you, but she is watching over you from wherever she is. I'm sure she would be watching you right now, Malfoy, and comforting you. But you probably don't even know it."

She leaned in a bit closer to whisper in his ear. "Crying for her is not a weakness; it's a way to let out your emotions, which is what you have been doing. You know what? She would be so proud of you. She would be proud of you getting Head Boy and still at school doing your best despite what happened. She will be watching over you and if you want to talk about anything, I'm nearby."

Malfoy calmed down at her words. It seemed that he had stopped crying, "When you say you're nearby, if I want to talk, do you mean –"

"I only mean if you can't talk about something that relates to your mother to anyone else," Hermione explained. "That doesn't make us friends."

"Of course," Malfoy said quickly, but Hermione thought she heard a note of disappointment in his words. "Thanks for listening, I guess."

"No problem." Hermione glanced at the clock and realised that classes had ended by now. "Um, I think dinner is nearly ready," she mumbled, looking back at him. "You better go and get something to eat."

"Okay." Malfoy got up to head out of his room, but paused at the door. "What do I do about Pansy?"

Hermione smirked at him, "Well, what do you usually do?"

"Push her away and ignore her."

"Then do that."

Malfoy smirked to himself. "Right. See you later then." He then left the room.

* * *

Draco tossed and turned in his bed furiously, having the same nightmares again. He was really getting sick of them and wanted more than nothing for them to end. They were torturing him and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what to do about them at all!

"_Draco …"_

There was a voice calling for him. A sweet, loving voice he had heard since as long as he could remember.

"_Draco, don't worry about finding him."_

Draco opened his eyes and searched for the voice. Thank goodness it didn't come from the dream he just had. "Mother?" he whispered.

"_Yes, Draco, it's me. Don't worry about finding him."_

"Why?" he asked, knowing who she was talking about, but why she was saying this when she actually wanted Draco to find him. It didn't make sense at all.

"_Because he is not the most important thing in your life right now. Hermione is."_

Draco was lost for words. His mother knew about her?

"_Yes, I know, Draco. Like she said, I'm watching over you. Don't let her go away from you, let her know how you feel. Let her know soon, before it's too late. Those dreams you've been having aren't a figment of your imagination, they will happen soon. Remember what I said on my deathbed … find her, keep her in your heart, never let her go."_

"So you mean … go after Hermione?"

"_Find her, keep her in your heart, and never let her go. Don't leave it till it's too late, Draco." _The voice then said no more.

Draco woke with a start and looked around the room frantically, thinking he heard his mother speak to him. He couldn't see anyone in the room and could only hear his steady breathing and his heart banging against his chest. Though he knew it wasn't the same nightmares he had been having so far this term.

Narcissa … she was talking to him. She wanted him to stop looking for Lucius and go after Hermione. it seemed like a better alternative at the moment, since he had gotten nowhere with finding Lucius. Hermione would be a better person to go after, she was closer to home.

And that's what he was going to do … after the Winter Ball.


End file.
